


Out of Sight

by phoenixjustice



Series: Out Of 'verse [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Mentions of past Angelus/Spike, Season/Series 05, Time Travel, redo, spoilers for Angel and Faith, spoilers for all of AtS, spoilers for all of BTVS, spoilers for up to season 10 of the comics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 73,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right--but things don't always go the way you expect them to.





	1. Chapter 1

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, future sexual content, etc.

Pairing: eventual Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter One

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's a litany of curses that fly from his mouth as he heads back into Restfield, cursing the Slayer -under his non-breath for all its worth. He felt disgusted with himself, mooning at her window like a love sick puppy. Just because he was feeling these sorts of new...things...didn't mean that he needed to act like an utter prat. He had done his damnedest to not make the same mistakes that William did.

He was Spike. He was different. He was a vampire. And if he still was a bit of a romanticist? Well, that was another beast entirely, but to act like a sodding _fool_ was not on the cards this time. Feelings or no feelings. And he'd _damn_ sure not let the Slayer so easily wrap him around her dainty little finge-

He stops, frowning. The Slayer was kneeling on the hard ground, clutching her arm.

"What? Can't get enough of Kick the Spike tonight?" He growls. Her head jerks up and she looks up at him with wide, almost shocked, eyes. Why? "I'd think you'd-" He pauses, brows furrowing.

It had been literal minutes since he seen her. Not enough for her to run back to her place and change her things. He had-to his disgust-stayed close enough to see her running from her place, had watched her take off in the other direction. And he had come straight back to Restfield from there. There was no way she could have changed in that time and gotten here (before him even.)

She stands on obviously shaky legs and takes a step towards him. Her eyes widen again as she starts to fall and he grabs her without thinking, anger briefly leaving as he steadies her. She looks at him with eyes he cannot read, an emotion there he cannot begin to fathom.

She licks her lips. "Help me. Please."

And she falls unconscious.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The first thing she registers is pain. The ground is hard and she winces, moving weakly to a kneeling position. The next thing she registers is where she is and she swallows, recognizing the Restfield cemetery at once. After that, she registers her hands, her body, recognizing her own body and strength. It had been years of exile for her until this moment, forced into an unfamiliar body through evil magicks and forced to be alone, unable to contact her family or allies. And then forced to try and fight a great evil with no Slayer strength or resources available to her. It had nearly killed her.

She clutches her arm, mind still reeling from things only moments before, different arm that had been savaged. She hadn't been merely lucky she had survived; if not for the Powers' intervention, she _would_ have been dead. She had managed to kill the Evil-barely, miraculously, and had laid there on the ground near it, bleeding almost as much as it, and looks up to see Whistler looking down at her.

_"How?" She asks weakly._

_He looks at her bemusedly._

_"I thought that was obvious. The Powers do what they can to set right the balances. And I'm the balance keeper." Whistler says. He pushes his hat firmer on his head. "You did a good deed, Summers."_

_"Oh,_ _**now** _ _they recognize that, do they?" She says, laughing for a moment before coughing, pain starting to overtake her. To be called by her actual name, even her last one, after so many years alone, was something like a relief to her._

_"They're all about fixing the balances, see. And everything happening how it did-left a big gap. You're meant for a lot of things, Slayer. Things that can't be done without you being back in your own world."_

_"So you're going to send me back to-ahh-home?" She asks, clutching her side now. Her vision was starting to get a bit hazy and she blinks to try and see Whistler better._

_"That's up to you, actually." He says, taking his hat off his head and holding it in his hands now. "What you've done up to now, it's given you a lot of...boons, if you want to call them that. One of them is that you can choose where to go to. Anywhere but the place you had been, with your friends. Things were...almost irrevocably damaged there. You could go back, but you wouldn't be able to affect the change that's needed. They want balances to be restored."_

_Her home had been one she had longed to come back to, of course, after being away for so long. But faced with the cold truth, it was also easy to say that it wasn't an easy world for her anymore; she had seen so many losses at this point. Had lost so many she had cared about. Had only managed to go on because she had to be a good sister to Dawn._

_Balances? They wanted to help keep the balance? Well, her mind instantly moves to a point where she knows the Powers would approve of._

_"Glory." She gasps out, pain doubling now, her vision growing starting to grow darker around the edges. "The time when I fought Glory. That's the best sort of balance fixing, right? If I don't die then, to release Evil when I get resurrected?"_

_"Good choice, Slayer. That and one of your other Boons will be there with you. Good luck."_

_She can just make out a fuzzy smile._

_And then everything goes black._

And then she found herself here now, back in Sunnydale. She had to assume that she had been sent back to the right time. The Powers might get the smaller details wrong on occasion, but the big ones? The ones that mattered? When they actually Intervened, then yeah, they did right. So she was back during the time with Glory. The only real question was: _when_?

"What? Can't get enough of Kick the Spike tonight?"

Her head jerks up at the voice, a voice she'd recognize immediately no matter how hurt or no matter the situation, eyes widening. She holds back a swallow with great difficulty.

Spike.

She instantly wants to embrace him, but she-couldn't. Not yet. Not until she knew.

"I'd think you'd-" He pauses, brows furrowing as he looks at her, looking as if trying to figure something out.

She stands up carefully, feeling the shakiness in her legs but she ignores it to take a step forward towards him. A dream. It had to be. This had to be a dream right? Sure, it _sounded_ good; get brought back by the Powers to try and do things over again, but what if this wasn't real? What if this was just a dying delusion as she lay next to the Evil she had slain?

She nearly gasps when she feels herself falling and almost does again when he catches her effortlessly, looking at her with obviously worried eyes. His touch does everything to calm her, to ground her, even as she feels her consciousness start to fade away once more. It was real. _He_ was real. Spike was here. She could do this.

She licks her lips. "Help me. Please."

And black takes her vision once more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He's torn on just what to do and almost laughs when he realizes that the Slayer was finally in his arms-just not how he ever expected her to be. Did he dare take her to his crypt? It was much closer, but when she awoke and saw she was lying in his crypt? A hit to the nose would probably be the _least_ of his worries. But-

He looks down at her now, so soft, and small, and helpless in his arms. If he had a heartbeat, it'd be beating now. He curses his weak self. Soddin' William. He picks her up carefully, not wanting to cause her any undue harm; both for her sake as well as his own. It's only a couple of minutes of a walk to his crypt and he opens it up, carefully cradling her in his arms as he pushes it open. He kicks it closed behind him and looks about, cursing.

He lays her atop one of the stone coffins as easy as he can. Her hair falls over her face and he finds himself pushing it gently over her face, moving the hair back. His jaw clenches and he straightens up. He'd have taken her down to the subbasement if he didn't think he might hurt her jostling her around as he carried her down the ladder. That and he'd _certainly_ be staked if- _when_ -she realized she was lying in his bedroom.

He instead grabs a pillow that was lying in his chair, easing her head onto it. At least he could make her a _little_ comfortable. Still, he had little experience in dealing with people passing out. Sure, he had seen many a people pass out in front of him-from fright. He _was_ the Big Bad, after all-but that would just lead to him biting and/or killing them. To _take care_ of a passed out person was out of his purview.

He swallows now, taking the sight of her in. Her golden hair, her pouty mouth, her form. So near him, so... Fuck. How could he ever think that his feelings for her were fake or were induced somehow or were something else? He may have discovered his feelings for her in an unusual way but that didn't change the fact that there were _feelings_ there for her to begin with.

He _loved_ her.

He didn't know when it happened; only that he had just recently realized that fact.

He leans down, carefully runs a hand over her arm-the one she had been holding, for some reason. It didn't _look_ injured. And if she had been bleeding, he'd have smelled it right away.

"Slayer?" He says cautiously. She could punch him in the nose if she wanted; it'd mean she'd have woken up and been fine, so that was fine with him. He swallows again. "Buffy?"

She stirs and he feels relief flooding through him. He stops his caress across her arm-no other word for it-and instead moves to shake her more roughly. Not enough to hurt her-god knew the Chip fucking hurt like nobody's business-but to seem more...Spike like seemed a weird word. But still. He couldn't exactly let on his feelings, now could he?

He pushes back down the feelings of bitterness and sees her eyes looking into his.

He pulls back a bit from her but she doesn't seem to be angry. She seems...surprised, yes, but not angry. Seems...he didn't know what else.

She swallows. "Sorry. I didn't expect that to happen again. Don't think I've ever passed out twice in one night before; gotta be a record." She laughs softly and he looks at her confused.

"When did you pass out earlier?" He asks, before he can bite his tongue.

Again, she doesn't seem angry. She works to sit up and finally manages (he wanted to help her up, but he figured that was when she'd get her bearings again and get angry at him, even though he was only trying to help. She'd be sure to look for some sort of hidden meaning. Which wasn't _entirely_ off the mark, to be fair, given his feelings for her. But she didn't know about them yet. They were still new to _him_ after all.)

Her eyes widen like a deer in the headlights. "Um...earlier."

He almost wants to laugh at her wide eyed look. Sod it all; she looked _cute_.

"Earlier when?" He asks, rather patiently. He probably had a death wish; _why_ was he pressing the matter? She surely get angry. Spit hotfire words at him and-

"Um." She says again, looking a bit nervous now. "In a different time. Like... _literally_ a different time."

When earlier? He was pretty sure he'd have noticed if she had been out of it earlier when he had talked with her at her house. But then again, he still couldn't explain how she'd have changed so quickly either.

He must look at her with confused eyes, because she elaborates further.

"In the future."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

As soon as the words leave her mouth, she feels a mixture of trepidation and relief at once. This was all new ground to her, this time traveling back thing, so she had no way of knowing what was good to do or not. And it was Spike. How could she _not_ , even with the question of if he had realized yet his love for her?

He looks at her like she's grown a second head.

"Maybe you hit yourself on the head before I saw you." He says, though it's more to himself, than to her.

She huffs. "I didn't hit my head!" She had fought a Evil unlike most things she had ever fought-and had somehow won. Her prize was to come back to fight a God all over again. But still, as she looks at Spike, it wasn't a bad prize at all. She softens a bit, reaching forward to touch his hand, which makes him jerk back in obvious shock.

She licks her lips. "Spike, I-I'm not from this time. The things I can tell you...some would make your head spin, some would..." She pauses. _Like maybe the fact that you love me. Would that shock you?_

He shakes his head. "Okay," He says, dragging the syllable out. "Let's say I believe you an' all. Why tell _me_ this?"

She could tell he was testing her. Having the advantage of having known him now longer than he knew _her_ , she could see it. And it made her wonder. It really happened back when...after he realized he was in love with her.

"Because-" She stops, gnawing a bit on her lip. Just how much was safe to say?

"Because you're my friend." She finally says, looking up at his face, seeing the shock in those beautiful blue eyes. And it wasn't a lie. They had been many things; enemies, destructive lovers, in love _together_ and in a relationship (and then her, alone, after he had been taken from her-) but they had also become friends in that mix somewhere as well.

It was something she had realized later on, when dwelling on things alone. That one had to have more in common with someone than just interlocking parts that liked to interlock. She loved his wit and the tales he could spin, loved his poetry (for all that he had always called himself a bad poet), loved how he looked at her, like she was the sun. If she was the sun, he was her moon; was her ultimate and only equal. Someone who fit her missing pieces, who complimented her in every way.

Who better than him to be equal to her, who was a Slayer?

He laughs and the pain in it makes her heart hurt.

" _Friends?"_ He scoffs. But she can see through it. Can see the vulnerability that lie there in his eyes. How she had never seen the different sides to him the first time around, until it was almost too late, was something she couldn't fathom.

"Yes. Friends." She says firmly. He looks away and she takes that time to take in her surroundings, take in _him_. He never aged, obviously, so she couldn't use that to try and figure out what time _exactly_ she arrived in. Same with his clothing. It was iconic and she loved it (even when she pretended to hate it) but that still didn't tell her anything either.

"So?" She says, affecting an easy tone that she didn't quite feel. Was it too late? Was her mom...was her mother gone already? Had she lost an opportunity to give her a hug once more and tell her that she loved her? "What time is this then? I need some kind of frame of reference."

"Because of the time travel." He says in a sarcastic voice. She refrains from rolling her eyes.

"Yep!" She says, perkily. Sitting, even on the stone, was helping her to regain her balance and she could feel her strength returning already. One of the perks to the Slayer package, she figured.

He turns back to her.

"Gotta say, luv. Thinkin' I should just hand you to Sunnydale Hospital and see if they can right you. I know there's a lot of weird shit out there, I mean just _look_ at me, vampire an' all," He says sardonically. She chuckles. He pauses at that, but pushes on. "But _time travel?_ Come on now. The power that would take-"

"You have it in one." She replies instantly. He looks at her blankly for a minute. "Power. Powers, that is. Capital P. They brought me back."

He almost looks like he believes her- _wants_ to believe her-but shakes his head. He gives her a hard look and she has to fight a shiver at it. Damn but he was _attractive_. It wasn't fair. How she had never noticed back then, now...stupid time travel conjugations. Well, she _had_ noticed he was attractive back then, to be fair, but she had always stubbornly ignored it-even when he had proven himself to her, when he had declared his love for her.

"Not that I don't appreciate the less punching Buffy," He says, which makes her chuckle appreciatively again. "But I just-need something."

"Something to prove I'm from the future." She says.

He nods. She stops to think for a moment and one thing comes to mind easily. If he believed nothing else, then knowing _this_ should make all the difference. She nods determinedly and gestures him forward. He leans forward and she grabs him, pulling him down, ignoring both the inward take of breath he does as she touches him as well as her own now rapidly beating heart.

She moves her mouth to his ear.

"It's good to see you, William Pratt." She whispers.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He pulls back from her instantly, staring at her in shock and wonder. No one knew that name, the name he had hid from everyone. No one ever called him by his full name, so she'd have never known. He had destroyed all the records of William Pratt he could. And the ones he couldn't get his hand on had no way to tie to William the Bloody nor to Spike. So there was literally no way she could have known.

Unless it had come from his own mouth.

Bloody fucking hell.

She was telling the _truth._ She looks at him patiently and that too should have told him; his Slayer-the Slayer of _this_ time-would never look at him like that, be patient with him like that. She'd have punched first and asked questions later. Certainly never would have stayed around in his crypt like this either.

"You believe me then?"

He looks at her-when had he looked away?-and swallows, nodding. She smiles, obviously relieved, and it hits him square in the chest, that smile. It was open and _trusting_. A smile of patience and affection. Of-friendship, he supposed. Friends? How had they ever become friends? He couldn't fathom it. And while it wasn't _quite_ what he wanted with the Slayer, of course, even _that_ was a step in the right direction.

"What else do you know then?" He finally asks, hoarsely. He tries to clear his throat. Sodding feelings.

"Your mother's name was Anne. Cecily was your first-first love." He wasn't sure what was on his face at those things. Shock didn't even begin to cover what he was feeling now. "Um, in the forties, you and Angel were on a submarine and dealt with Nazi's."

The sudden shift in things she said throws him. She must have done it on purpose; so many specific things and in different periods of his life. Meant to show that she _was_ from the future. She had to be, for him to have told her those things. Things she wouldn't have learnt otherwise.

It's quiet and he licks his licks. She kept looking at him with that patience. He had to be the one to break it, then.

"What'd you want to know?" He asks.

Did she-did she know? About his feelings? Apparently they were _friends_. Had she cottoned on to his feelings, his _love_ , for her? Was that what she was asking? Why she hadn't minded being in his crypt now with him and hadn't run straight for the Scoobies, to get _their_ help on the subject? Surely that wasn't the case.

"What were you doing before you got to the cemetery?"

Well. That wasn't what he was expecting.

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "You know, Slayer." He stops. "I mean, you _do_ know. So why the questions then?"

"Because I _don't_ know, Spike." She says honestly. "Not exactly like you mean. Do I know the events? Sure. I could tell you, if you told _me_ what just happened to you. I could piece what time I landed in after that."

Oh. "You and me were having a conversation." Sniping back and forth was more like, but still...conversation? Sure. At her look he elaborates. "Outside your house. I was standing behind the tree. I mean. I was just walking past your place, happened to be behind your tree an' all, and you pulled me out from it and-"

Her eyes widen in recognition and she laughs. Her eyes sparkle and it's all he can do to not prostrate himself and declare his love then and there.

"Oh!" She says, still laughing. "Were you smoking a lot by the tree?"

"No!" He instantly denies. At her fond-bloody hell was it truly a _fond_ look?-he relents. "A bit, yeah. Suppose you'd know that then, after I left?"

She nods. "Mmhmm. What was it again you said? Out. For. A. Walk...Bitch." She says, in a surprisingly credible imitation of words he had literally just said to her-or her past counterpart, his present counterpart? Ugh, time travel was a bloody fucking headache-only minutes earlier.

"Was just a...bit miffed, yeah?" He says carefully. No need to bring out Angry Slayer now, though it didn't really look like she'd get mad...

"Well I _was_ being a bitch to you," She says, rather cheerfully. "So you were just retaliating in kind. It's okay. It's what we did. Do. Ugh. Stupid time travel."

"Well," she continues. "At least that lets me know _when_ I showed up. So you-" She stops and her eyes widen, looking at him with an unfathomable look.

"Something the matter?" He asks, confused. He had said words to her earlier, true, but that was all. No reason for the Slayer to look like that.

She shakes her head rapidly. "No, of course not!" She says quickly, in a higher pitched tone which has him narrowing his eyes. She was lying. Why was she lying? He'd have believed her lying about them being _friends_ , but that rang true (even while not feeling exactly _right_ ) so why was she lying about this? Something that happened _after_ he left, maybe?

He says as much to her. "Is it about what happened after I left? Something you went through?"

Her eyes flash with something like gratefulness and she nods.

"What happened-or is happening-right now?"

"Probably not much, I'd imagine. Since I'm _here_ right now."

He looks at her confused. "Buffy, pet, I just saw you-your past self-only minutes ago. In a different outfit. Unless the Powers That Be decided to let you come back-and changed your clothes-I'd say that you were brought back, alright. But that Buffy-my present, your past-is still here."

She looks at him shocked. "I-you don't think so. Really?" He nods. She bites her lip again, seemingly not noticing she was doing so and he fights the urge to bite down on it himself, to lick her lips, to taste her and see where these new feelings of love would take him.

She has one distinctive thing to say:

"Fuck."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	2. Chapter 2

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, future sexual content, etc.

Pairing: eventual Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Two

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

That was the least likely thing she expected. She had expected-poof! Get dropped in her past self and things would be good to go from there. This was-a huge wrench in her plans. Mind you, suddenly being pleasant and nice to Spike-even in her past self's body-would have been unusual, but this? Weren't the Powers all about the balances? How was _this_ balanced?

And what did it mean for _her?_ She was a disruption. If her past self was here, then what would that mean for her? She would be the fifth wheel in the gang, despite everything. She couldn't-it wouldn't work. She'd have to do her work from the sidelines then. Because what if meeting her past self, interacting with her, meant destruction or something? They _really_ should have given away a pamphlet for time travel.

She was alone.

That thought gives her pause. She swallows, looking up at Spike. Looking at the vampire, the man.

He was in love with her. His words about what he had just experienced minutes earlier gave her confirmation of that. Still new, still developing further, but he loved her.

She wanted to weep. With joy or sorrow of the situation or what, she wasn't sure.

"Then I can't be seen. If my past counterpart sees me, who knows what she'd do. If I think like I did back then? I'd probably be quick with the stabby stabby. Especially now. Because as of this time? I'm learning that Dawn was initially a mystical Key meant to open dimensions, that our memories up until a few weeks ago were altered to include her in them, that she is very much human, still very much my sister, but still the Key-enough so that Glory, the Hellbitch, is trying to return home. The same Hellbitch I'm currently either fighting or running away from after fighting, wherein I'll learn from a Monk about Dawn's original origins."

She can see him blink, take all that in.

"But everything after? All legit then?" Is what he asks, surprising her. She nods.

"Yeah. No manufactured memories. All us, all Dawn. She's new to the world, in many ways, but she's still human. And she's still my sister. I'll do whatever it takes to protect her. I-" She glances away, memories flooding her of her time before. "I did it before."

"And just what did you do before?" His voice sounds scratchy, hoarse, but she can't look at him. Not yet.

"Something I plan to make sure doesn't happen this time. No deaths this time."

He lets out a wounded sound in his throat and she turns at that. He looks at her and starts to reach out for her, before obviously stopping himself, clenching his fist. She grabs his hand and holds it. He looks at her, stunned.

"Will you help me?"

He nods at her wordlessly, eyes brimming with emotions she recognized and longed to touch.

"Of course I will." He whispers. He starts to say more but is stopped by a sudden sound from outside the crypt. He whips his head around and she too looks at it curiously, standing up, thankful that she didn't feel weak anymore.

"Spikey? Are you here, Blondie Bear?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And the award for Worst Timing in the Fucking _World_ went to Harmony sodding Kendall. Buffy had _held his hand_. She had asked for his _trust_. He'd be fucking _blind_ if he didn't realize how significant that was. And now he can only feel the lingering heat of her touch in place of her hand, as she had moved it away when they hear the sound outside the crypt, as Harmony comes closer. He feels the body heat of the Slayer next to him and the urge to lean into it is strong.

The door opens and he only has a half second to wonder why he was panicking. As far as Harmony knew, this Slayer was the _present_ Slayer. And the Slayer had dropped by his Crypt before. The half a second passes, the door opens and next thing he knows, he's embraced by a very warm Slayer.

"Oh my god!" Harmony exclaims. "What the hell is this?! You're cheating on me with some trash blonde?!"

From the way she was embracing him, with her head against him, you wouldn't be able to tell it was her. Her arms tighten around him and he embraces her back without thinking. God, embracing the Slayer; a concept he would have either scoffed at or laughed at just a short time ago. But now? It was something he'd never thought he'd have and now here he was. Embraced by said Slayer, who was from the future and apparently liked him enough to at least be _friends_ with him.

"Hmm?" He looks down at the top of Buffy's golden head. He gives into his urge and places his cheek against her hair, using the opportunity while he had it. "Looks like it. So sorry."

Harmony shrieks in anger and takes off. He lets out an unneeded breath of relief. It takes a few more moments before he realizes the situation and pulls off of Buffy like she was a hot coal. She seems alright though, not angry. Were they that good a friend in her time? Enough for a friendly hug or three?

He closes the door firmly, eying it. The drawback to living in a crypt and not an actual house or apartment; no threshold. Still, his attitude towards Harmony was sure to keep her away.

"What was that about? Not like the first time you've been to my crypt-even from my perspective."

She shrugs, picking at her shirt. "Did you want to stay with Harmony?"

He eyes her. What was her angle?

"No. I thought you'd know that?"

Her shoulders drop, as if she had been tense until now.

"Just had to make sure." She says, shrugging. "Better all around if Harmony isn't around. God knows she'd blab first thing about me if she learned about it. She does that a lot."

"You're not lying. So...what then, pet? What're you going to do now?"

Because she was right; if her past self met her...who _knew_ what would happen then.

"Your offer of help is still good, right?"

He gives her a look. "Okay. Good." She says. "I-have a lot of things I want to do and I _need_ to do. But it's going to be tricky. So I need a place to stay while I try and figure things out."

"Yeah..." He says slowly.

She gives him a smile, softer now. "Mind a roommate for awhile?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

There was that stunned look again. She was pretty sure she had surprised him more in these last few minutes than probably all the time he had known her thus far. It was a dangerous game she was playing, for many reasons, but one she couldn't help but do. He was a leashed vampire, from the Chip but he was only _now_ realizing his feelings for her. How things played out from here, especially with her past counterpart still on the board, remained to be seen.

"You're-you sure?" He asks. There was a look in his eyes, the softer, almost _innocent_ (for all that he was not an innocent in so many respects now) look. The one had held hope, love, affection for her, even when she had thrown it back in his face. It clenches something deep in her chest. The words lay on her lips, but she doesn't say them. She _can't_. He was in love with her. But he wasn't in love with _her_. The distinction felt important, even if it also felt selfish on her part.

"Definitely sure." She is quick to assure him. Friends, she had called them. Again, not _exactly_ a lie. Even if apart of herself hated herself for lying to him, she still...she had to _know_. To see if he _could_. If he could see...

"Pretty sure Angel'd come running if you told him the situation." He didn't look happy, as a matter of course, when talking about Angel (their relationship was still seriously strained at this point; a relationship filled with many hills and valleys, bumps in the road, affection and hate and a lot of things inbetween) but the fact that he brought it up anyway makes her feel a big heap of affection for him that he'd bring it up at all (despite the fact she knew he didn't want to.)

"Yeah...no. He's got more than enough on his plate right now." He doesn't look happy at that statement, so she elaborates further. "Plus? He'd probably get all broody once I told him some of the stuff I've been through and who can deal with that for more than five minutes at a time?"

She winks at him and he looks at her, astounded.

Of course she didn't mind Angel. He actually _was_ her friend; sure, they had been through a lot before, but it had led to the strong friendship they had had in the end there, until she had been sucked away from her world to live a life of exile. Whereas Spike, there was that friendship but obviously _more_. She'd always love Angel, that'd never change. But they weren't meant to be together, weren't good for each other on their own.

"Well then." He says, nonplussed. It was kind of fun, keeping him on his toes, surprising him like this. It had been a long time (for her, at least) since they had done this kind of banter. Especially a banter so _open_. After he had came back from Africa and gotten his soul, yeah things had been kind of tense in the beginning, but then they had both opened up to each other in ways they never had and it had been _amazing_.

It was growing later by now and the fatigue of her return and everything else was hitting her now in full force. She holds her hand to her mouth, forcing back a yawn with difficulty. His eyes soften as he looks at her.

"Been a bit of a long day for you, I imagine."

She nods. He looks at her for a long moment before nodding to himself, seemingly agreeing with something in his mind. He moves past her before hesitating, looking back at her.

"Wait for a minute?" He asks. And god, it wasn't fair how _cute_ he looked just then. She wanted to run her hands through his gelled head, get it all messy and let her see those cute curls, to kiss his mouth and pull away that uncertain look from his eyes.

She nods and he moves to the secret opening in his floor, that she knew led to the subbasement. He looks back at her.

"Just gonna do a bit of clean up. If that-" He coughs a bit, jaw clenching. "That good?"

Clean up his room, his _bed_ , so she could sleep in it? Her face flushes red but she nods.

He opens it up and jumps down. She can vaguely make out some creative British curses as she hears him hurredly fixing things up. Probably wanted to put some new bedspread down. For that, she was thankful. She didn't want to imagine anything relating to Harmony within Spike's vicinity.

Despite knowing that Spike really didn't care for Harmony, she still felt a huge pang of jealousy-something that had only been magnified when Harmony had been around. Sure, Harmony wasn't much of a harm-no pun intended-but all the same. She didn't care if it was selfish; she wanted Spike eyes on her and her alone. Same as he felt about her, she imagined. Or at least, something he could come to feel.

She waits by the opening until she sees light; a torch then. Something he didn't really need, being a vampire, with his night vision and all, but stuff he still kept anyway (maybe in the hopes in case she was ever down there? Who knew.) She takes that as her cue to make her way down-carefully; she was feeling better, but still, better safe than sorry.

He's at the bottom of the ladder, waiting for her, as if he too wanted to make sure she got down okay. It gives her a warm and pleasant feeling that settles somewhere in her tummy. She walks with him and she sees the bed made up, a few candles lit here and there-obviously for her needs, so she could see down here, as her vision-while a bit better than a normal humans, still didn't compare to a vampire's vision. It was fairly cold, as to be expected given its depth, but she barely notices the fact.

As she walks further in, she notices a folded up set of clothing on the edge of the bed. Had to be Harmony's; he hadn't yet taken to going through her things in her house (and boy, wasn't that an interesting thought. He had been quite the little stalker. Kind of like the school bully; made fun of you and pulled your hair but was secretly in love with you.)

"They're clean." He says, almost defensively, though she hadn't said anything. "She left them. Figured you might want something a bit comfier to wear to bed. To sleep." He finishes that last bit quickly, as if trying to reassure her that he didn't mean anything seductive by his words.

She turns and looks at him, to see his arms crossed with what he probably tried to make a stern look on his face. But she could see the true vulnerability there; she had years and knowledge of knowing him that he didn't have of _her_ , so she saw right through it.

"Thanks." She says, with a smile. The smiles came easy, when it came to being around him. She'd have to remember to do them often, so he'd ease up quicker around her. She picks up the clothes-a set of cute pajamas with unicorns on the pants. Yep. Definitely Harmony's-and looks at him expectantly.

He stares at her for a moment before he coughs and looks away. "Right. Well. M' gonna get some kip upstairs then. You need anything else?"

_You._

"No. I'm-this is great. Thank you." She says sincerely. He also had to know how much she truly appreciated him. No taking scraps of feelings or thanks like a dog. He was a man-a vampire, yes, but still a man-and he deserved to be treated like one.

He gives her a half smile, unsure, and she immediately smiles in return. He starts to walk off, giving her one last glance.

"Goodnight, Slayer." He says.

"Goodnight, Spike."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**He dreams of her. All soft velvet and golden sunlight. Watches as her skin all but glows as she looks at him, as her hot mouth touches his unworthy cool one. Pulls back to kiss the top of her head tenderly.**

**"I love you." He murmurs against her hair, holding her close.**

**She embraces him back just as tightly and he feels that thrill again; that she didn't have to hold herself back with him. Because she knew she could go as hard as she wanted. He wouldn't break. That** _**he** _ **could go as hard as he wanted and she wouldn't break. A perfect pair. They were bloody** _**meant** _ **for one another and damn anyone who said otherwise; her Scoobies, her Watcher, the bloody Powers that be themselves. It didn't matter.**

**"I love you too." She looks up at him with liquid eyes and he feels a pang. He never wanted to see that look of anguish on her. She deserved to be happy. This situation, as it was-**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**She dreams of him. Hard, tight body against her softer one. Watches as his eyes turn to a darker blue, darker with desire for her. Sees the love there. She leans in to kiss him-uncaring of their audience-kissing him as hard as she can, doing everything possible to infuse her love in there. He had to know for** _**sure** _ **, no matter what happened after, that she loved him. Truly and completely, with no reservations. That their time together had been the best time of her life and no matter what happened now, that she would cherish that.**

**He kisses the top of her head and she instantly wants to cry, feels tears prickling her eyes. She tightens her embrace as he hugs her tightly. Spike. Spike. Spike. This was Spike. This was the man she loved. No matter what else happened. This was who she loved and who loved her in return.**

**"I love you." He says quietly against her and she closes her eyes briefly at it, taking the moment in for as long as she can before opening her eyes back up to look at him, feeling the tears on the edge of falling, unable to stop herself.**

**"I love you too."**

**This situation, as it was, had to be fixed, one way or another. She could only hope for the best. Hope that-**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She awakens in a gasp, eyes blinking confused at her surroundings before calming down once she realizes where she is at. Everything from the past day and night comes back to her in a rush. She sits up in the bed-a surprisingly comfy bed. Despite her and Spike in her future becoming intimate so very many times they had never actually made it to his bed (her fault, back then; it felt much too intimate, the bed, and she couldn't deal with that then. And then by the time she had wanted to and _admitted_ that she wanted to, it was too late.)

She clutches the comforter for a moment, worrying it in her hands as she thinks on the dream she just had. It had felt very intense, but it had been many years for her since she had a Slayer dream, so she wasn't sure if it was a Slayer dream or if it was merely a regular dream-a regular dream that was a bit more elaborate than usual, given the fact that she had been brought back in time and seen Spike for the first time in well more than ten years.

It had given her a sense of comfort in the dream, being with him, as much as some of the content of what _wasn't_ being said gave her a sense of dread. It was like she had started watching a movie from the middle, or near to the end, so she didn't know what was going on.

She slips out of bed, gasping a bit as the cold stone touches her feet, hurriedly putting on socks (she didn't like sleeping in them) before heading over to the small bathroom area Spike had rigged up. Considering the area it was in and the work it took, it wasn't that bad a job. She uses one of the washcloths sitting there to wipe down a bit before changing into her clothes from earlier. That was another problem; clothes. She couldn't keep- _wouldn't_ keep-wearing Harmony's leftover clothes. Pajamas were one thing.

She shrugs, making her way up the ladder to the main crypt area. That'd be taken care of later, added to her lists of things to be taken care of. For now- She pauses, listening carefully. Here was another thing she had to be careful of: herself. She-her past her-had a bad habit of just slamming open his door unannounced. They-her and Spike both-would have to keep a careful eye and ear out to make sure that didn't happen, so she wasn't seen by her.

She hears nothing so she continues to make her way up and as soon as she rights herself she's struck by the sight in front of her. Spike was asleep in the chair. He looked more peaceful than she could remember him being. But-there, a sort of furrowing to his brow. Was he dreaming? It looked like it was starting to get painful. She makes her way next to the chair, kneeling beside it. She starts to jostle him carefully to awaken him.

He jerks out of his sleep and looks around sleepily, head all mussed up and-beautiful. He was _beautiful_ to her. She swallows against her dry throat as his eyes turn to her, sleepy but filled with an open love she knew he wouldn't dare show if he was thinking clearly.

"Buffy." He whispers. He reaches out for her, looking at her as if she was a mirage. She smiles and closes her eyes when his hand reaches her cheek. Or, it almost does. She hears his harsh breath and opens her eyes to see him looking away from her, hands awkwardly trying to tame his hair back. He coughs. "Sorry 'bout that. Still a bit out of it from sleep. Nightmare." He adds.

She freezes before deliberately relaxing and moving back, standing up. "Oh. Right." She runs her hand through her own hair, before moving over to the stone coffin near the wall, perching herself on it. "I figured-once you're good and awake-we'd go over some plans, if that's okay with you."

He gives her a strange look. He probably wasn't-okay, so he obviously _wasn't-_ used to her being so open and almost eager to work with him. And being nice to him.

"Yeah, that's fine, pet." He says. He stands and it's then that she really takes in the fact that he was bare chested, clad in only jeans (jeans that weren't even properly buttoned up.) The jeans were for her benefit, she knew (he always slept naked. She remembered that _very_ well.) She feels her face heat up again and looks away. He puts on his clothes with a practiced ease before giving her the once over. "You sleep alright? Made it up as best I could on short notice, but-"

"It was great." She says, quick to cut him off. Which was true. How he had gotten such a large and soft bed down there, she'd never know (had Clem helped him?) but it was a dream to sleep on. The only thing missing in it, in her opinion, was the man standing in front of her. "Thank you."

"So!" He says, obviously a bit flustered but trying not to let it show. It was cute. "What'd you want to start with then? It's daylight out so we'll have to be quick wherever you want to go. Or, I'll have to be quick. If you want me to go, I mean."

She gives him a look. "Of course I want you to go. You said you'd help me, right?" He nods. "Good, then that's that. Don't say stuff like that again, okay Spike?" She says seriously. "You're my friend and I want your help. So keep that in mind."

"Will do." He drawls, though he seemed pretty pleased with her statement. She ignores the jumping in her stomach at that. "So? Where to first then?"

"Well, if we're going to be working together in an unofficial way-without the others, I mean-then that means we're going to need a few things. Like cash. I can't exactly go around Slaying Glory in unicorn pajamas."

He lets out a bark of laughter, surprised. "What a sight that'd be." He says, amused, before sobering up a bit. "And yeah, makes sense. I don't have a load of dosh on me right now either." He pauses. "Do you even know what dosh is?"

She rolls her eyes. "I've known you for a _really_ long time, Spike. I'm glad you let me sleep when I did last night because I was really knackered. Glad it didn't make me all barmy, landing in the cemetery when I did. I also may have borrowed a flannel to wash up a bit when I got up, I hope that's ok. Also glad I didn't get my sleep interrupted by Harmony flying in again; I'd have told her to bog off."

He stares at her for a moment before bursting into laughter.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He was quickly learning how good her sense of humor was. It was something he had previously only really seen on the peripheral, because otherwise he had been the butt of the jokes before in her presense more often than not. But now? She was open and had a lot of fun using sarcasm or dry wit, as they walk through the sewers ("These smell just as bad as I remember. Glad I've never had to use them often." "Probably going to have to use them more often now, due to the hiding, pet." "Shit, you're right. Well _that's_ no fun!")

He leads her out towards the manhole which was close to a demon ran house he sometimes frequented for poker and other illegal activities. He looks over at the Slayer, who had grown quiet. She seemed to be reflecting on something. He swallows at his own daring as he reaches a hand to tap her head with a couple of his fingers (gentle like still, as he didn't want the chip to be firing all willy nilly.) She looks up at him.

"What's going on in that dainty little head of yours just now?"

She shrugs. "...A lot of things. I'd be lying if I said otherwise. I'm not exactly sure the order I should be trying to do things." She pauses and her expression turns to one of something almost like grief. "It-it'd be over much quicker if I-"

"If you were what?"

She looks at him dead in the eyes, her expression bleak. "If I was capable of cold blooded murder."

He feels something in him grow cold at that. She killed many things-all apart of her job, but she wasn't saying killing or Slaying, she was saying Murder, capital M. Which meant this was something different than the usual Slaying job she did.

He grabs her arms without thinking, unsure just what to say. But she seems to take some comfort in it and clutches his arms back. He almost jerks back at her touch, warm, warmer than the sun, something he can feel even through his leather.

"Why murder? Just what is the problem, then?" Because it couldn't be over the God named Glory; Buffy's words of scorn as she talked about her the night before made that clear. So what? Couldn't be about any of her mates or anything was it?

"Glory is inhabiting a body- _sharing_ a body-with a human. She was cast into him when he was born to try and seal her away out of her dimension that she was sharing with two other gods. She got more powerful than them and they barely managed to seal her away. It's sealed a chunk of her powers, but even _sealed_ her powers are still more than anybody elses I've faced. Her only weakness is Ben, the guy she's inhabiting. If he dies-"

"Then she dies." He finishes for her. She nods. He could see her dilemma. He couldn't exactly _understand_ it in the way that she did (he was soulless, after all) it didn't mean he didn't understand it _at all_. His Slayer was meant to protect things, to destroy the evil in the world (though hopefully not himself. He wanted to be around for her) not to murder innocent people (he assumed this Ben guy was innocent, hense the problem. Plus he was a human so double the problem, he was sure, in Buffy's eyes.)

She pulls away and he lets her (he couldn't push. Not now. Too soon. And this Buffy was different than the one he knew; her places of pain in her mind, her heart, were surely shaped and made different than the one of the present.)

"You wouldn't do that." He whispers. She jerks her head up to look at him. "You're the sodding _Slayer_ , yeah? You protect humans; you don't kill them. You'll find another way."

Her eyes fill with tears and he instantly wants to scramble and think of everything he had said. Why did he think he could ever be good for her if at the first instance he tries to comfort her she-oh. She starts to smile.

"Thank you." She says just as quietly back. She shakes herself, putting on a different expression, clearly ready to move past that point. "So that leaves the point of what to do."

She briefly explains that Glory had a powerful spell (or curse, more like, considering how it sounded) that kept people from knowing that she and Ben inhabited the same body. Humans, anyhow. Stuff like vampires and demons, however, were not affected by it. So the fact that _she_ was still aware of the differences between Ben and Glory was a surprising one ("Due to the Powers That Be, I guess.") She also explains that at this point, the Scoobies were running in blind about Glory, not knowing just what she was (like the fact that she was an actual God and not a mere demon.)

He opens the manhole with a practiced shove, duster already turned up over him. He looks down at her, ignoring the ever growing warmth from the slight sunlight that had gotten in his vicinity. She looked duly impressed. He raises a brow.

"I never really saw you get around the sewers. So this is pretty cool." She says, with a cheeky grin.

He returns her smile and hurries out of the manhole. The sun is hot over him and he covers himself carefully, using practiced movement to keep from getting scalded too badly by it. Thankfully the demon ran house only had a short few seconds of sunlight to deal with before it immediately went into a shaded awning above the house. It was a simple two story affair, plain white. It was the inside that was the fun bit.

He turns back to look at Buffy. While she doesn't look all that _impressed_ with the outside of the place, she _does_ look interested in where he was taking her; interested and not disgusted. A huge change from the Buffy he had come to know. This Buffy was something different. And he was only seeing a very small bit of that now. He wanted to see more. See what kind of girl this Buffy Summers was.

He gets to the back door and raps on it in a set of three, then four knocks, followed by a quick set of knocks in certain places on the door. It was the code to be let in, very specific. Only those invited were given the code. Because while the house _might_ have seemed innocuous, if you tried to enter without permission you'd be a crispy bit of nothing moments after.

The door opens wordlessly, soundlessly and, after glancing back at the Slayer, he steps inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The inside was drastically different than the drab outside (the outside meant to keep any curious eyes away. If it _looked_ like any other plain old house from the outside, it gave it better odds of not being messed with.) The interior looked like it had been picked right up from a victorian parlor. The style had reminded him so greatly of his own home that he had nearly been openly emotional the first time he had been in here.

Instead of the humans in victorian style, however, it was mostly filled with demons of differing heights, genders (or non-genders), colors, shapes, everything. There were also a few vampires as well, but it was mostly demons in the place. It put a place like Willy's bar to utter shame. Because here was a place of non-violence. Violence was the one rule here that was enforced with death to any who didn't adhere to the code of non-violence. Anger was allowed, but no physical or metaphysical violence. Which, if it had been before the chip, he might have had a problem with, but he had found less of a problem when he had been invited to such an exclusive place in Sunnydale.

He hoped Buffy realized what a big deal it was that he was bringing her here, in this literal den of demons. As they walk further into what would be the living room, but was set up as a station for roulette and a few other things, he looks at Buffy. Again, she looks interested, but not disgusted at all, defying his expectations once more.

"Wow." She finally says, quietly. "I never knew this was here, in all my time in Sunnydale before. Has it always been here?"

He nods. "For a long time, yeah. At the year of founding, if I remember hearing right. The outside of the building has changed to match its surroundings over the decades. It's ran by a-"

"Spike." a deep, gravely voice says suddenly, surprising them both. He turns to see a hulking brute of a demon, grey skinned with a few small horns that littered his otherwise bald head.

"Merritt." He says pleasantly.

"You've brought company." The demon crosses its massive arms, nearly bulging out of the darker grey t-shirt he wore.

"Yeah. Figured I'd finally turn in my own invitation." He clears his throat and puts on a more serious voice and expression. "I hereby extend my given invitation to Buffy Summers, Slayer."

It's quiet for a moment, then the demon nods and walks off. He lets out an unneeded breath and sees Buffy looking at him patiently and curiously.

"That Incredible Hulk wannabe is Merritt; he's the bouncer of the place. Helps keep the peace. Actually nicer than he looks."

"What was that about invitations?" She asks curiously, walking beside him as he continued through the house.

"It's an invitation only place, luv. Hence the knocking earlier. The magic around the house recognized my intent for you to be invited; every person who gets invited gets to invite one person-or vampire, demon, or what have you-as well. But if the person you invite acts up or vice versa, then _both_ of you are kicked out for good. Or killed."

She stares at him for a moment. "So there's a lot of trust involved then." She says slowly.

He swallows. And nods. He had never given out his invitation to anyone before, because he had never trusted anyone enough before not to abuse the privilege.

Her face breaks out into an almost shy smile and he has to bite down on his lower lip to keep the words _I love you_ from tumbling out.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They reach the second floor, all grand carpeting (red, of course, but luxuriously soft) and he leads her towards the back, passing many rooms. Each room held different games but he was here for one in particular. Best way to get quick money, provided you were willing to pay the price for it (always a tricky business, which is why he tended to get cash from the Scoobies back when for information or help, since it was easier.)

"You never did tell me who ran this place." Buffy says teasingly. He smirks at her.

"Ahh. That's the interesting bit. Ran by a vengeance demon. She's been here since the founding of Sunnydale, but holds neutral sides."

"The Switzerland of demons, is that what you're saying?" She asks with a laugh.

He nods. "Yeah. I know your lot generally don't approve of vengeance demons-or demons in general-but-"

"No, it's fine with me." Buffy says, more seriously, with a nod. "She's not hurting any innocents, right?" At his nod she continues. "Then it's fine. I mean, if she's a big a deal as you say she is, makes me glad I didn't have to deal with her _and_ the other stuff I've already dealt with in Sunnydale. But you say she's neutral in conflicts, right? Will we be able to get anything from this place then?"

He can see the wheels turning in her head and respects her all the more. Not that the Buffy Summers he was used to was _stupid_ , by any means, but this Buffy obviously had more experience in things that he could only begin to guess at.

"Yeah. _She_ holds neutral sides, but the place itself isn't considered the same neutral grounds (outside the no violence thing.) We're good to get what we need to get." He opens the door as they finally arrive to the one he was waiting to get to. It was non-descript, a white door with a golden plaque that held a black 6 on it (the other doors held a similar plaque but different numbers.)

"Provided we're willin' to pay the prices they ask for."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	3. Chapter 3

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, future sexual content, etc.

Pairing: eventual Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Three

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The room is completely dark as they first walk through and her eyes don't adjust to it, leading her to realize it's a magically induced darkness. If she didn't trust Spike she might have ran straight out of there; her fear of small, dark places had gotten smaller-no pun intended-but it was still a bother on occasion (compounded by the fact that she had had to crawl and dig out of her own grave. That certainly hadn't helped.)

She jumps as she feels a hesitant hand on hers, gripping it. She grips it back tightly. She could use the excuse of this being an unfamiliar situation and place (and magically induced) as her excuse and he could use the excuse that he needed to make sure she got through alright.

Eventually the hallway-there was no other word for it in her mind to explain the space. Magic was weird-ends and there is light. He lets go of her hand, coughing a bit. He fumbles his hands around in his pockets before lighting a cigarette.

"I'm surprised there's not a no smoking policy here." She says, amused.

"There is." A decidedly female voice, cultured and mature sounding, says ahead of them. "But William is always fond of breaking it."

She walks further in with Spike and sees a woman standing there. She was very tall and statuesque, wearing a long red dress that highlighted her curves very well. Her hair was a weird shade of burgundy and she had green eyes like the brightest grass.

"Yeah, well there's not a policy of tearing a person who smokes into little pieces so..." Spike says with a careless shrug, letting out a long stream of smoke.

Buffy waits for a moment, looking at the woman politely, before looking at Spike, brow raised. He coughs and hastily puts out his cigarette.

"Right. My bad, Slayer. This is Lissa. She's the owner of the place and general 'dealer' of this game."

Lissa smiles at them both, a genuine looking smile. She seemed pretty nice, given that she was a vengeance demon (and she wasn't working with D'Hoffryn?)

"Nice to finally meet you in person, Miss Summers. I've heard about the Slayer for a long time."

"Only good things, I hope." She jokes.

The older woman laughs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They're led by Lissa to what looked like a blackjack table, only the felt was a rich, dark shade of red instead of the usual green. The demon takes a seat at the dealer's table and Buffy takes one of the only two seats, left to Spike's right.

"You must be something special, Miss Summers. This is the first time William has willingly played a hand at my table. Usually it's one of my workers instead." The older woman says with a laugh.

William? She didn't call him Spike like everyone else did. It had a feeling of intimacy that she didn't like. Surely they hadn't... She feels her face grow red. It was none of her business, despite the fact that she loved him.

She pauses. Love? She glances quickly at Spike. Certainly she loved the Spike she had known over the years, the Spike she had lost. But although this was still Spike, he was not exactly the Spike she had known. Was she confusing her lingering feelings for the man she had lost for the man in front of her whom had yet not been lost or been known intimately to her?

She swallows. She could see it though. See the hints of the man he was, the man he had hidden from everyone for so long, even himself (even without the soul.) He was struggling within himself but he still wanted to do right by her. Wanted to- How could she _not_ love him, simply for wanting to be a better man for her? How could she _not_ love this man in front of her, who had extended his trust to her already, despite not knowing her, not really. He was putting everything out there.

For her.

"Yeah," Spike says, drawing her out of her thoughts. "Well, you usually drive a hard bargain."

The woman laughs again. A moment passes and she folds her hands, leaning in to look at Buffy, her eyes growing serious.

"And what are you here for, Miss Summers? What do you need?"

She swallows against that piercing gaze; it felt like it could see right through her and see everything underneath.

"I need money."

She could _use_ money. What she actually wanted or _needed_ , on the other hand, was sitting right next to her.

Lissa sits back, humming a bit under her breath. "I see. It must be serious if you need things this quickly. You want to take care of Glorificus quickly then?"

She freezes. The woman knew about Glory. Knew her _full_ _name_ , even. She was more than met the eye, even for a vengeance demon.

"How'd you know?" She asks, hoarsely.

"I know many things, Buffy Summers." Lissa says, a gleam in her eye. "It's both why I am sought after and why there are such strict codes to get into my home." She glances at Spike who too looked suitably stunned. "Leave us now, William. We have a game to play."

"Excuse me?" He says incredulously. "I'm not leaving the Slayer."

"It was not a request." Lissa says. Her voice was not cool or angry. Merely speaking a truth.

He turns wide eyes to Buffy before getting thrown back and out into the darkness. She leaps up, whirling to glare at the demon.

"What did you just do?" She demands. Strong demon or not, having just come back after years of exile or not, she wouldn't stand for _anyone_ hurting the man she loved.

Lissa waves a careless hand. "He is fine. He is simply outside of the room. No harm done to him. The policy of no-violence is one I keep as well, Miss Summers."

She seemed truthful enough but it still didn't sit well with Buffy. Spike was her only ally right now and to be without him hurt her.

"I wanted to speak to you alone. I assume you do as well; it is not like you want him to know of your love for him yet do you?"

Her eyes widen. "How...?"

Lissa taps her flawless forehead. "Vengeance demon, remember? Other things as well, but I am also a vengeance demon. We can read into feelings very easily."

Oh.

"That and I am a bit of a clairvoyant, one could say. You have questions, yes, but you also have things you need, correct?"

She nods. "I do, but..." She hesitates. "I don't know what sort of game you play and I don't have the money to play it." Spike didn't have _much_ money at the moment, but he at least had _some_. She assumed it'd have been enough to play the game, whatever it was.

"This game isn't paid by money, Miss Summers. Did William not tell you that?"

Her lips purse. William again. "No. He didn't." She says stiffly.

Lissa tilts her head back and laughs. "Oh. Love. What an amazing thing to always see." She says warmly. "You have nothing to fear from me, Miss Summers. I have no designs on William. I come from a much older time than you were born into, so my sense of propriety is an older one."

Which explained the victorian style, she supposed.

She seemed to be telling the truth, which helps to calm her down. She nods at the demon.

"So what _is_ the game paid with then?"

Lissa's smile turns a bit sharper. "That all depends on what _I_ want. Things like money are easily gotten. What I like to get from people is different. It can be any number of things."

"Then what do you want from _me_?"

Lissa pulls out a deck of cards. They looked quite old, but still in good shape. She shuffles them with a practiced motion.

"Each pool will be placed with information, not money. Sometimes I might ask for memory or just for information alone. Sometimes I will ask for emotion. The things that make up Buffy Summers." She must have a hesitant look on her face, because Lissa smiles. "These are not things that will be taken from you permanently. But the very nature of things I might ask to see or ask you about are obviously personal and private. _These_ are the things that interest me. Do you agree to my terms?"

She bites on her lip in thought. It was a tempting proposition. She was still being given the option of backing out, but she already knew that she wouldn't. There were things she needed, things that she wouldn't be able to get otherwise (not without alerting the others to her presense and that could be a devastating thing. She couldn't take the risk with that. Not just yet.)

"Your word that everything that is me will remain mine?"

Lissa nods immediately. "I swear it as Lissandra du Lac, the woman. I swear it as Lissanka, the vengeance demon."

She nods. "Alright then. Let's play."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He can only wait outside, sitting against the wall, glaring at the door. Sodding magic users. He feels a pang of worry for Buffy-not one because she'd get _physically_ harmed in any way, but Lissa could be very whimsical in the things she wanted sometimes. It was the main reason why he never played her game, if possible, and why he generally avoided this place. She had already wheedled some embarassing things about his past before and he had wanted to avoid that happening again.

Of course though, when it came to Buffy (present or future) he'd do just about anything for her. Even come back to a place he hadn't planned to to help her. But now? All he can do is sit his hands on his sodding goddamn knees and wait.

He closes his eyes, running a hand through his hair (he wasn't one to want to mess up his carefully gelled head but running his hand through his hair when he was stressed was a habit that had been hard to break, even after becoming a vampire.)

After what feels like hours, but certainly only had to be a short while, the door opens. He's immediately on his feet. The Slayer looked fine physically (as he expected) but he stops as he sees her red eyes. She had been crying. His jaw clenches and he reaches for her without thinking. She grabs his hand but doesn't look at him. This...this was okay, right? Friends comforted each other like this, right?

"You okay?" He asks quietly.

She nods slowly.

"Get everything you need?"

She looks at him.

"Almost." She whispers. "But I have enough for now, yes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She's pretty quiet on the way back and he can only begin to imagine what the vengeance demon extracted from her. It had to be pretty deep, to affect her like that. He wanted to know but didn't want to push; their ties as allies were still so new, despite the fact that she knew him longer than he knew her.

They back to his crypt easily and he's in the midst of heading up the ladder to the main level when he stops.

"Sp-"

"Shh."

He cocks his head, listening.

"Spike? Where are you?" Harmony's voice rings out. He holds back a groan with difficulty. _Now_ of all times? He looks down at Buffy who looks at him wide eyes.

"Give us a mo." He says to Buffy, whispering as quietly as he could. Slayer had good hearing, more than a regular human, so she'd hear a bit easier than a normal human would.

She licks her lips a bit before nodding. "Be careful." She mouths.

Normally he'd have scoffed at that. It was _Harmony_ , after all. But he had just so recently scorned her, so he couldn't take any risks; even with one as ditzy as Harmony.

"Promise." He mouths back. She smiles, putting a light feeling in him seeing it. Felt good to see her smile after seeing her obvious distress for the past little while.

He climbs up, giving a very quick glance to make sure Buffy wasn't seen at the bottom of the ladder. She wasn't. She had already moved. _Smart girl_ , he thinks fondly.

Harmony was wearing a heavy coat, despite the weather (so she wasn't _as_ stupid as she appeared sometimes, then. She knew enough to keep herself well covered while trying to travel through daylight. It was especially dangerous for her, being a pretty new vampire and all; with him being both a Master vampire as well as one as old as he was, he wouldn't burn up as quickly as a fledgling or someone like her would (though he'd burn up, all the same.)

"What do you want, Harmony?" He asks wearily.

She glares at him. "I'm here for the rest of my things." She picks up a box off the ground, which she had apparently thrown what little she had left in the crypt into. She turns around to leave and he almost feels like he wants to apologize to her, which is surprising to him. While she was sometimes annoying, there were things still didn't feel good about, even as a vampire. He was a one person man and although he never saw what he did with Harmony as a relationship, it was obvious that _she_ did.

"Harm."

She pauses, turning to look back at him with teary eyes. Good fucking god but she could cry at the drop of a hat. But a voice-which sounded suspiciously like Buffy (so she was his conscience? He wasn't surprised)-tells him to be nice to her.

"I wasn't fair to you, yeah? Find you someone better." He tells her. "Someone who can properly appreciate you. You're-a good bird. You'll find someone much better than old Spike treated you."

She sniffs. "And they'll _like_ my unicorn collection?"

He nearly grimaces but holds it back. "They'll _help_ you pick out more of 'em. Guaranteed."

She smiles through her tears. "You know...maybe you're _not_ a complete poopy head. Whoever you're with now...maybe they make you better."

Huh. Who knew Harmony Kendall could be insightful sometimes (albeit being a tad wrong about the details.)

He gives her a smile in return; probably the most genuine one he had ever given her. "They do." And she did, even with just her smiles and promises of friendship.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He gets back down the ladder and into the room to see Buffy sitting on the bed, looking over a paper she had apparently been writing on before. She smiles appreciatively at him and he preens at that. He _had_ done the right thing then; his conscience, or whatever was left of it, seemed to approve of it too. He sits on the bed as well, close but not too close-didn't want to invade her space (he was still trying to learn where his boundaries with the Slayer lied.)

"What're you writing?" He asks, curiously.

"Oh, you know," She says airily. "Stuff."

He raises a brow at her and she snorts, before turning a bit more serious. "A to-do list for-hey!" He tries to reach for it and she pulls it back, giving only a brief glimpse of some of the words on it _._ One of the words instantly strikes him and it makes his stomach bottom out.

Riley.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Writing down things that needed to be done was both easier and harder than she thought it would (maybe harder because she had also been listening as well as she could to Harmony and Spike's conversation? It eased when they were finished. He didn't want her. Harmony. He didn't want Harmony. Now if he would only say he wanted _her_ -)

She looks down at the list. She had pulled away because she wasn't quite ready for Spike to see it. She wanted to _talk_ to him about some of the things she had dealt with, not him making assumptions by seeing things on paper. Like with Riley. That subject hadn't been brought up yet and she was surprised he hadn't yet. Honestly, Riley had been so completely low on her list when brought back. But still, she needed him, even if only for something that had nothing to do with a relationship.

They hadn't been together for a very long time and whatever lingering feelings of anything _other_ than friendship had washed away a long time ago. She had never been in love with him, had tried to be because he had been in love with her, but it had never happened and it had never worked. But they had become good friends and good allies.

He was a subject she was not sure about bringing up with Spike yet, afraid to break whatever they were starting to build together (even if it was just as friends), because she knew he'd get jealous even if-when-she told him that she had no designs on Riley at all. Like...at all. Her eyes were only for Spike.

She was just afraid to tell _him_ that.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So? Plans now then? Now that you've got money an' all?" Lissa had packed the Slayer with a credit card with assurances that she could get whatever she needed, no matter the cost. He had never seen the demon give away something like that; whatever Buffy had given her, it had obviously been enough for Lissa to give more than she had to any other client.

"Picking up a few things. Clothes, mostly, but maybe some other things here and there. The Magic Box is the biggest seller of magical items in town, but there's other smaller ones I could probably get away with going to without it getting out about the Slayer or Buffy Summers (depending on who saw me) going in there."

Was that really all? He could feel the burn of anger and jealousy warring in him again. Sodding Soldier Boy. Was she leaving so she could run up to him and cry out all her woes? Was he just the substitute until she was well enough to see the boy?

"Spike?" He jerks as she touches his arm, feeling it like a brand on him. She looks at him with worried eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." He says shortly. And there-shit. There went the soulful eyes at him. Fuck. He softens a bit. "I'm fine, pet. Just thinking about what I could do in the meantime."

Her eyes light up, almost mischievously. "Oh. That? I know something you can do. Kinda important."

He waits for it.

"Go help me-uh, present me, that is-at the Magic Box (enter from the back, that's important) fight some demons that look invisible to me (long story, but you'll hear about it once things are over in the fight) and punch Tara at the right time."

He stares at her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Funny how it felt like ages since he'd been to the place, when it hadn't been that long at all. New perspectives and all. It had only been the better part of a day and a half in the future Slayer's company and he was already feeling-something. Something different. Couldn't quite place it, but it was there nevertheless. And he liked her company. She was open and had a ready smile for him; a bloke could get used to those sorts of things (especially after knowing the alternative.)

He gets into the back of the Magic Box and the first thing he sees is Buffy fighting Lei-Ach demons and is struck by her, as he always was. It was just this time that he was thrown by it, seeing the Buffy he knew of the present, eyes and everything else trying to discover the differences that lie in her and her future self.

He watches her fight, as drawn to it, the beauty, the deadly beauty of it, as he always was but stops when he sees she's starting to struggle a bit against three of them. He heads into the fray, tackling one of them as it tries to stab her. She pushes one off of her before getting up and throwing it hard against the wall, where it doesn't stir any longer.

He starts to say something to her when she just runs past him, as tangled up in the demon he was fighting as he was.

"You're welcome!" He shouts, a bit annoyed. Honestly. And he quickly realizes one significant difference already; future Buffy was always quick (and honest) to thank him whereas the present Buffy did absolutely nothing of the sort. She still saw him exactly as he had been when he first arrived in Sunnydale, not seeing the differences.

He just had to keep at it. Eventually she'd see how much he'd changed and- He stops, pushing the demon off of him. And...and... and what, then? He feels confused all of a sudden and shakes his head. No time for confusion now. He's quick to stab the demon to death (feeling a sharp thrill as he does so. Felt good to let out a little aggression) and make his way out to the front of the store.

Just in time to hear a man ask what the demons were.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The outlet mall was not her usual choice of clothing shopping but she was under many constraints right now. Like time and the fact that she had to do her best to not be seen by anyone she knew (a visit to a magic shop that wasn't the Magic Box had to be in the cards soon as well. Surely they'd have something to help disguise her to look like someone else when she needed to. Hopefully. Ugh. Why couldn't Polyjuice Potion be a real thing?)

She picks out a quick selection of jeans, shirts, underclothes, socks, and sleep clothing-determinedly staying away from the naughtier looking sleepwear with a blush. That stuff was definitely off the cards right now. And really, she had to focus on other things at the moment as well. Like how things would go with Tara and the others. She could only hope her being around Spike hadn't affected what would happen in a bad way. Tara _was_ family and she deserved to be treated as good as any of them.

She had always lamented her loss, her death, especially later. Both for Willow as well as herself (and for those like Dawn who too would have liked another sister like figure.) Willow had moved on from Tara's loss but she had never _moved_ _on_ , not completely. Tara had been her great love and she had lost her. She had never loved anyone else like that again. She had taken lovers but had never had the closeness with them that she shared with Tara.

And Buffy, after losing Spike, could completely understand why. How could you ever get close to someone who wasn't your literal other half, who understood you completely? So yeah, this time she was determined to have things done better for everyone. She never wanted to see any of her family be that unhappy again.

Speaking of family... After getting her shopping done, she finds herself moving onto Revello Drive. It was stupid, she knew, and probably more than a bit dangerous, but she still couldn't help herself. She looks at the front of the house longingly. Her mother was in there. The desire to see her and hug her, after knowing she never would have the opportunity again, was a great one.

She couldn't see her. Not now. Maybe there would be a chance she could later. But not now. She couldn't _see_ her now but there was something she could _do_ for her now. She pulls out one of the other few things she had bought. A cell phone. She types down a number, surprised she still remembers it.

"Sunnydale Hospital? Yeah, this is Buffy Summers. You've been treating-or, excuse me, _not_ treating my mother. Yeah. You're going to get me the doctor on the line I want to talk to and then we're going to go from there-"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Looks like the shopping went well." He drawls, seeing the many bags she was carrying. So many so that any normal person wouldn't have been able to deal with the weight. But she was the Slayer and she was strong.

She rolls her eyes. "Well I had to make sure I had enough stuff for awhile." She sets the bags down and waves the credit card, grinning. "Could even get you something, if we have the time."

He raises a brow. "Yeah?" A Slayer willing to buy some things for a vampire? The world got stranger every day.

"Yep." She kneels down to rifle through the bags. "So how did it go at the Magic Box? I assume it went well or you'd have said something immediately."

"Think I did right. Helped take care of the demons you mentioned and punched Glinda "

She pauses in the middle of pulling out a shirt to look at him. "And it went okay after that? Her dad and them left?"

"Yeah. Not a good sort then, I guess?"

"Ugh. Definitely not. They were really abusive towards her. It was a wonder she managed to leave her house when she did." Her face goes distant, obviously remembering something, before shaking her head. She looks at him, an impish look in her eyes. It makes his non-beating heart want to start pumping in response. She really knew how to get a bloke going.

"I hope you're prepared to share your dresser space." She says with a cheeky grin.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Can I ask you something, pet?" He asks her as she finishes putting the last set of folded clothes in his dresser, like she had 'warned' him she would. He hadn't seemed to mind all that much, actually. It had been hard for her not to stare in the drawers for a moment; his and hers. Their clothes sitting side by side. So domestic. So...intimate. She has to hold back a shiver.

"Of course." She says immediately. Besides her feelings-her _true_ feelings-for him, she was willing to answer just about anything else. She wanted him to trust her, after all.

He pauses and she wonders what he's going to ask. Maybe it'll be about the elephant in the room named Riley Finn. Or maybe he'll get the courage to ask her about his and her relationship and feelings-

"Why'd you come on your own?"

Or that. _Not_ what she was expecting.

She swallows. "There was no choice in the matter. Or-maybe there would have been, if there had been more time. But I don't think so. Pretty sure it was always just going to be me. I was...alone."

His brows furrow. She licks her lips and continues. "I was fighting a great Evil. Capital E Evil. I was alone. I somehow managed to kill it but it hurt me. I was-dying and then an Emissary of the Powers arrived and told me I was given a boon and allowed to choose any time but the one I had come from to go back to. To fix the balances."

She can feel him come up near her as she stands at the dresser, still not looking at him.

"Why were you alone? Where were your Scoobies?" She can hear the unsaid _Where was_ _ **I**_ _?_ without him having to say it. "And what balances got all out of whack?"

She's silent for a moment, swallowing hard against a lump in her throat, memories of her many, many years alone creeping back on her. This here, with Spike, even doing something insignificant like putting away clothes was everything to her. Because she had thought-with good reason-that she had lost him. Had lost everything meaningful to her. But she had been given another chance. That was-

She jumps as she feels his cool hand on her bare arm and she turns to look at him. His look of worry and understanding makes her want to do nothing more than be wrapped in his arms and it's only with great difficulty that she holds herself back.

"Hey. Didn't mean-didn't mean to pry if it was bad." He murmurs. He starts rubbing her arms, seemingly not noticing he was doing so. "Just wanted to know. That's my fault, Slayer."

She shakes her head rapidly. "No. No, it's okay. It's not you or your fault. I was just-remembering. It happened so recently to me, it's hard _not_ to remember it. I was alone because..." She lets out a breath. "Because I had been exiled by an Evil force. I spent _decades_ alone, Spike. Under a skin that wasn't my own. No powers. Only left with my memories. Sometimes-"

Her jaw clenches. "Sometimes I'd think I was going crazy. That all my memories of Sunnydale, of my friends-" Of _you_. "were the fake thing. But then I'd do a move; didn't have the impact without my powers, of course, but it was still something I couldn't know unless I was in fact Buffy Summers."

She looks at him and sees him looking at her with something like a horrified fascination.

"And I had to fix the balances, because there was so much residual and continuing damage from the First Evil. We didn't realize it at first, of course, after we left Sunnydale; those of us that were left anyway." Her eyes fill as she goes through the memory, her last memory of Spike in Sunnydale, holding hands with him as he literally set himself ablaze to save the world.

Her Champion.

"I had died for the second time a couple years prior-thanks in part to Glory."

His eyes widen and his hands tighten on her. She can see his jaw working.

"Once I died and was brought back by Willow, it made a huge imbalance in the world. Not like my first death. My first death was a natural one and me coming back didn't affect anything, other than creating a second Slayer at the same time. Kendra and then later Faith. But that was okay because the 'Slayer line' the line that would continue the next Slayer and the next would go through Faith and not me, so a balance was restored. But once I was brought back through magic it disrupted everything."

"So you're here to stop Glory."

She nods.

"And to prevent myself from dying."

He looks at her with bleak eyes, shaking his head at her. "No. You're not." He says heavily. "You're ensuring that even if you die, that you won't be resurrected."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	4. Chapter 4

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, future sexual content, etc.

Pairing: eventual Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Four

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They move past the very heavy moment and he tries to get the thought of her having died again out of his mind. Years ago he'd have wanted nothing more. But now? Now the thought made him sick.

"You want to get some kip early or-"

Her stomach growls and she blushes furiously. He laughs, unable to stop himself.

"Right. Forgot your lot liked eating an' all." He teases her.

She rolls her eyes at him, but she's smiling. " _Please_. Says the man who'd probably cut off his right arm for the Bronze's recipe to their blooming onions."

"Hey! You're-not wrong, actually." She's the one to laugh now. "What'd you think? Safe for you to go out and get some food or should I go an' get it?"

"Hmm...well, I could definitely use some food. Plus we could look around town and make sure there's no crazy people lying around yet."

He starts to laugh at that but sees she's completely serious.

"Glory?"

"Yep. Uses people's brains like happy meal snacks to keep out in the world as herself longer and not get pulled back into Ben as often."

He immediately got what she was saying from that. "No snacks, less Glory we gotta deal with."

"Right in one." She smiles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He gets her some food from Willy's while she patrols around the outskirts of town, meeting her back at Restfield. She munches on some of the wings (and really, she hadn't appreciated Willy's food properly the first time around. Great stuff; especially for bar food), giving him a murmur of thanks.

"Welcome. So, anything spotted as of yet?"

"No, but I'm sure it'll be starting soon; it did the last time. Here and there, people going crazy and getting added to mental health places. Once they get their brains sucked, it lets them see the Key; it's how Dawn got discovered last time by Glory." She frowns, looking down at her basket of wings.

"Glory had gotten a hold of Tara's mind and Tara let it loose Dawn was the Key. Not her fault of course."

"Shame." She looks at him in surprise. He shrugs, looking a bit self-conscious. "Glinda seems a good sort. Quiet, but not bad."

And from someone like Spike, who, at this point, had a hard time complimenting anything good that was as good as the best sort of compliment.

"It's alright. Or, it would be alright, I mean. Willow got her mind back for her. Ooh, you should have seen it. She was hell on wheels against Glory a couple times; the first time was the first real push anyone ever did to Glory. I mean, I had barely ruffled the Hellbitch's hair at that point, as strong as I was."

She takes another bite. He seemed pleased she was opening up to him.

"Red? Knew she was getting deeper into the magicks an' all, but didn't know she had all of _that_ in her." He looks suitably impressed.

"Well, yeah. She'd have to get powerful to be able to pull off resurrection magic-and it work correctly." She was reminded briefly of the spell Dawn had tried, with Spike's help (future Spike), to bring back her and Buffy's mother. She swallows. She wouldn't even let that be a _thread_ of conversation this time around. Somehow, she'd find a way to keep her mother alive. She swore it.

It gets quiet and it takes her a few moments to realize why. She nearly hits herself for it. Of course he didn't want to hear a mention of her resurrection. Because that meant thinking about her _death_. Future Spike had been just as distressed about talking about the subject.

"I'm sorry." She says quietly. She sets down the basket on the headstone next to her, wiping her hands down on her jeans. He looks at her. "It's not exactly a fun subject to be talking about. I-forget. It's old news for me at this point. I just..."

"I get it. It's ok. You forgot who you were talking to."

She frowns. He seemed almost angry. At what, exactly?

"I was talking to my friend, Spike." She says gently. "If that's okay."

He doesn't give it a moment of hesitation. "It's always okay, Buffy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They establish a pattern for the next few days. At nights, they get food and patrol around the city. Sometimes they take the cemeteries as well, when it's late enough (the Slayer had a good idea about how late she usually-her present self-stayed out, so that helped) to take any potential stragglers. And it strikes him just how well it _works._ She doesn't snipe at him (they have friendly jabs at one another but it never gets intentionally malicious) and her obvious ease and trust in him stuns him.

It was like they were made to work together. Like...they were made for one another. Cut from the same cloth, despite being on the opposite sides of it for most of their lives (or unlives.) They fight together like a whirlwind of graceful limbs and strong blows and it's perfect.

He honestly can't think of a time that he enjoys more than this time.

During the days, she's off mostly on her own. Sometimes she brings back odds and ends, sometimes not. She doesn't say much about where she goes and he hasn't yet asked. Doesn't want to break this fragile, miraculous, truce of...whatever this was. If this was what friendship was, then he had no right to complain. To ask for more. Not yet anyhow.

He starts to notice a few changes; a hairbrush on the small shelf he had set up near the shower, sitting beside his bathing things, a new pillow for his chair that was more colorful than he would have gotten, sees her dainty little bottle of pink fingernail polish next to his black polish, as if it had always been there.

It was...intimate.

It was startling. And if this was a mere fever dream, like he had cooked up when he realized he was in love with her to begin with, then he didn't want to ever wake up from it.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She had been keeping track of the days and knew it'd be soon, provided everything went the same way. With Spike keeping on track with the Scoobies the way he had before, like she had asked him to do, it seemed a safe bet. Which meant that at some point her past self would get stabbed with her own stake and ask Spike about Slayers.

She wondered what it meant that she was jealous of herself. Jealous and a bit angry too. She had been horrible to him the first time around, during this time. He had been literally rebuilding himself, showing her the man he could be and she had thrown it in his face because she didn't want to face her feelings for him. Because she certainly had them then. Had them even earlier, actually, but to not face them had been much easier for her. To hurt Spike, to keep him at bay with sharp words and hard fists.

She didn't want him to have to face that again. But at this stage, she was unsure what was okay to try and interfere in. The thing with Tara she wouldn't have changed, as it had been mega important to keep the scum who dared to call themselves her family away from her, but for other things...

"Penny for your thoughts?"

She nearly freezes in the middle of her walking. She had been doing a patrol around the city and had thought she'd been careful. That she wouldn't run into anyone. She turns.

Xander affixes her with a smile.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Surprised you're out so far, Buff; what's up?"

She hadn't seen Xander in a very, _very_ , long time. One of her oldest and dearest friends in the world. Someone whom she considered a brother. She holds back a swallow with difficulty.

"Oh. Well...promise not to tell any of the others?" She asks.

He mimes zipping his lips.

"Good. Okay, well...with everything going on, it feels to get out there and try and walk it off, let it all out, you know?" She licks her lips. It wasn't a _complete_ lie.

He nods. "I hear you. But why the big secrecy? We'd understand. With Dawn and your mom-"

At mention of her mom, her throat tightens. "Yeah," She croaks. She coughs a bit to clear her throat. "I know. I just...it's hard for me, to show weakness sometimes." That was _certainly_ the truth. "And it kind of feels good to have something to myself."

Spike instantly comes to mind and she has to fight a blush.

"Xander? You mind doing me another favor?"

He looks at her expression and frowns but also nods. "Sure thing. You know I got your back one hundred percent."

She smiles. "Thanks, Xan. It's just- _don't_ mention this to anyone okay? Not even me."

"And I say-huh?"

She shrugs. "Just in case anyone's listening. You know how Dawn is," she adds. "I don't want to add any unnecessary stress or worrying or anything."

"So we'll just pretend I didn't notice Super Lady on my way to work?" She nods. "Got it. But, Buffy...you know we're all here for you right? For whatever you need."

"Thank you, Xander. You're-an amazing friend, you know that right?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She comes back as the sun is setting with a plethora of weapons; swords, axe, crossbow, the works. Stakes she already had as she had been working on them for days now, getting them ready. A sight of that many weapons would have shocked most towns, but he supposed that was one of the benefits to Sunnyhell; people didn't look twice at most things.

The fact they managed to keep their heads buried in the sand still astounded him. He had never seen a town that dealt with such obviously supernatural things, yet they always tried to find mundane explanations for everything (Buffy had told him that his original run in with the minions he had brought in was explained away as guys on PCP. What a town.)

"Nice haul," He says, appreciatively, moving from where he had been sitting on the bed reading (seemed like he spent most of his time down here rather than the top bit of the crypt, nowadays, as they both were doing their best from the Slayer being seen.) He picks up the giant axe with ease, giving it a few experimental swings. "Good quality."

"Good thing too," Buffy says, grinning. "Otherwise I'd have to grab the weapons from the Magic Box and they'd be hella confused when they got there the next morning."

He laughs. "You little thief you."

She shrugs. "What can I say? I learned from the best." She winks at him and turns to put some of the extra bits away, not noticing his surprised look. Just how much _had_ she been around his future self, how much had he taught her? _What_ had he taught her? More questions. And it left him feeling-weirdly enough-jealous of his own future self. Jealous of the vampire who had known her in a much greater capacity.

"I get the later need for these, but any reason you picked out so many of them already?"

She turns back. "These? No. I have something in mind for them generally speaking, yeah, but not for anything major-yet. There's...something else I want to get, actually. If you're up for it."

She has a look of challenge in her eyes that he instantly meets, likes, smirking.

"Lead the way, Slayer."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Vineyard was as she remembered it and she has to swallow against the emotion and memories it brings forth. Can picture Xander's scream as his eye gets taken, can remember the fight between her and the misogynistic Caleb, the very Evil that came from him (he was a high priority to find and kill, after Glory.) She shakes it off the best she can, walking further in.

"Doesn't look like much." Spike comments, looking around.

" _It's_ not, but what it holds in it _is_ ," She explains. "It's-very important. And old. Like _millenias_ old. Something I didn't know about the first go around with Glory and it might help be the edge we need."

Especially so if she couldn't get Olaf's Hammer to pair with it. The Scythe was immense in its power and strength, but even so, she wasn't sure how it would pair against a God like Glory, even with her slightly diminished powers from being in a human's body. But in the least, it'd be a great defense against the God and even a few seconds could make all the difference in the world.

And considering it was made in the first place to slay the last Old One on Earth, then it should do just fine.

As they reach the spot, she shakes out an amulet out of her shirt. It was on a long chain, holding a green stone. It was called a _Muri Derivare_ and apparently a very rare-and expensive-item to obtain. The magic shop she had went to for ingredients and the like hadn't had one, but had managed to order one for her. She was sure that if the Magic Box hadn't had one, they'd have ordered one quicker than she got this one, but going into the Magic Box anytime soon was a _huge_ no go.

He starts as she takes his hand, raising a brow at her.

"Gotta hold hands for it to work on both of us."

She glances down at the ground and touches it and they meld through.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It takes a few moments for her eyes to adjust enough to make out some general shapes. Even then it was still very dark and only Spike would have been able to see well in this darkness. She pulls out the flashlight she had brought and turns it on, illuminating the area much better so she can see.

They only walk a few short steps until she stops, looking at a large stone in the middle. The Scythe lay there, untouched as it had been for millenia.

She hears Spike's short whistle. "Well now, there's a nice sight." He says, obviously impressed. "This what you been looking for, luv?"

She nods. "Yep. It's-power." She glances at Spike, smirking. "But only for Slayers. It was made directly for us. And only a Slayer can pull it out of the stone."

"Well. You're Sunnydale's very own King Arthur then."

She snorts. "Yeah, but I'm _much_ cuter."

She walks over to the Scythe, not seeing his expression on his face that very much agreed with her statement.

She grabs the Scythe and is instantly filled with that feeling of Being, of it being _hers_ and _hers alone_. She takes in a breath. Despite it being made for all Slayers, she still felt a hesitation. What if she wasn't worthy of it anymore? What if something had somehow changed and she couldn't wield it-didn't _deserve_ to wield it?

"Slayer?"

"...Buffy?"

She swallows, opening her eyes. Spike was here. She had strength. No matter the situation or even if he was the cause of the situation, he had always managed to give her strength when she needed it. Like she had done for him.

She pulls the Scythe out of the stone.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

What a picture she made. All lithe beauty and power, wielding a millenia old weapon like it was effortless to her. She is the golden sun in the middle of the dark, blinding to him and it really hits him then, that he is in love with her. He knew he was in love with her, the girl he had known of the _now_ , but is he is in love with _her_ as well. More than he's ever loved anyone or anything. More than the hundred plus years he had been with Drusilla. This eclipsed everything he had ever known.

"I-" He hurriedly hits his hand on rock, crying out in pain as he scrapes himself against it, keeping himself from saying the words that try to escape his mouth. Blood drips down from the deep cut, pattering onto the ground.

She turns and hurries over to him and he hisses out a breath as she grabs his hand in obvious concern.

"What happened? Are you okay?"

He tries to pull his hand away but her grip is strong and he doesn't fight her anymore.

"Scuffed it up against some of the rock." He says, jaw clenched. Did she really not know what her nearness did to him?

She frowns as she looks at his hand. "More of a reason to go. Come on, let's get home and I'll help clean this up."

It's only as they're out of the vineyard that he realizes she called his crypt _home_.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Oww!"

"Oh come on, you big baby; you've dealt with _much_ worse than this before. And I'm not even talking about times that haven't happened for _you_ yet." Or at all, if she could help it.

He tries to glare at her, but she merely shrugs it off. She continues to wipe at his hand with the antibiotic cream. It wasn't like he could get an infection, but it'd also help with the pain. She bandages it up and pats his arm.

"Still hurts." He _does_ glare at her now and she laughs. All the pain he had dealt with before like the the pipe organ getting dropped on him, and getting a debilitating chip in his head and _this_ was he decided to really complain about. Only Spike.

"I'd have thought the pipe organ would have been worse." She says lightly.

He snorts and looks away. After a few moments she feels his hand tighten and realizes she had still been holding his hand. She pulls her hand away as quickly as she can without being obvious she's _trying_ to pull it away quickly.

"There! All better!" She says perkily. "Yet another customer satisfied by Nurse Buffy."

His eyes turn to look at her, dark and full of intention and she feels her throat dry.

"Thanks a lot, Doc." He says, voice low. She holds back a shiver with great difficulty, feels her heart thudding in her throat.

Wait...

"Speaking of Doc." She says, standing to put away the bandages and cream. "You know of a demon called that, don't you?"

"Yeah..." He says, a bit warily now. "Why?"

She turns to him and she just _knows_ she has bloodlust in her eyes.

"Cause I want to kill him."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They exit the building and she's scratching something off of her list, ichor and blood still dripping from her Scythe.

"Never seen somebody try to come back so much," He says, flicking blood and guts off of the sword he had borrowed. Well she said it was _his_ , but all the same.

"Had to dice him into lizard kabobs. And even _then_." She gripes.

"The fire was a nice touch." He says, approvingly. The Slayer of now probably wouldn't have went through the extra effort, but then again she didn't know about the ties the now dead demon had with Glory. Kept the demon from being the bloodletter than opened up the portals and led the Slayer to her... He stops that train of thought. He wouldn't let himself think of it. Because it wouldn't happen again, to _either_ Slayer. He'd make sure of it.

"Too bad lizard's too chewy to eat." She jokes. And he laughs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**He awakens with a start as the door opens, standing up to see the Slayer walking in.**

**"Should have known it was you." He snorts. "Been nearly six hours."**

**"Well it would have been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess."**

**"** _**My** _ **mess? I just** _**borrowed** _ **the doc. The mess was yours, Slayer. Yours and the boys."**

**"I'm done."**

**She takes a stake from her back pocket, stalking forward towards him. He didn't expect** _**that** _ **; usually it was a hit to the nose or some other non-wood related threatening.**

**"Spike, you're a killer. And I should have done this** _**years** _ **ago."**

**He looks her in the eye. "You know what? Do it. Bloody just do it."**

**She looks surprised and a bit wary. "What?"**

**"End. My. Torment. Seeing you, every day, everywhere I go. Everytime I turn around. Take me out of a world that has you in it." He throws his unbuttoned shirt to the ground, leaving his chest bare. "Just kill me!"**

**She stares at him and starts to lean forward, stake out. He jerks, wincing, trying to stay firm and tough. She stops though, staring at him. The look in her eyes kills him. He all but snarls, grabbing her and kissing her hard. The stake falls to the floor with a clatter that neither of them pay attention to.**

**She returns the kiss back just as passionately as he, her lips a hot fire over his mouth, his entire being until she pulls that fire away, pushing away from him. She looks shocked, hand over her mouth. He gasps, chest heaving with unnecessary breaths.**

**Slowly her hand lowers and she looks at him almost like she hasn't seen him before. Or...no, not that. Like she was seeing him differently now for some reason.**

**She walks back to him and places her hands on the sides of his head, bringing him forward for another deep kiss. He kisses her back, again and again, moving his cold mouth to her warm skin, kissing her neck, everywhere his mouth could touch her skin.**

**"Spike," She gasps, holding him close. "I want you."**

**He feels that influx of feeling again, the longing, the everything.**

**"Buffy, I love you." He murmurs against her neck. But no, she had to hear him properly. To know how truthful he was. Just how much he truly loved her.**

**"God, I love you so much."**

He awakens with a gasp in his seat, eyes straying to the door that remains closed.

Why had he bloody dreamt that again? Was it from his closeness to Buffy now? Damn but it had felt so _real_ , like he had been there with her, like the first time. He hadn't had that dream since the first time, which helped him realize his feelings.

His feelings. Trying to tell him something again? Letting him know he loved _her?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She awakens with a gasp in the bed, eyes searching for someone who wouldn't be sleeping in this bed, despite it being his. It had felt so real. Why had she... She knew what the dream was. Years and years after Sunnydale, after much pleading (and even more booze) he had finally told her how he realized he was in love with her.

But why had _she_ dreamt it? The realness of it reminded her more of Slayer dreams. But...it was _her_ there, not the other Buffy. So why then? Some weird thing the Powers cooked up? But why would they show her that, when she knew perfectly well that Spike was in love with...with her.

She does her best to forget about the dream. It only made her think of things that made her feel jealous.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She knew it'd be soon and even the knowledge that Doc was good and truly dead (she had made sure, five times over) wasn't enough to clear the bout of dread in her stomach. It must have showed, at least a little, on her face because Spike speaks up (but then again, he had been good at seeing through her from day one, better than anyone else ever could before or since.)

"Not gonna muck this up, Slayer."

She shakes her head. "It's not that, Spike. It's-" Her voice lowers. "It's not you I'm thinking about."

He flinches, trying to hide his reaction, but she catches it.

"It's me." She says, as explanation. "The other me. I'm-I wasn't the nicest to you at the time. And I was a real bitch at the end of the dancing."

He raises a brow. "Dancing...?"

She swallows and looks away. "You said it to me then. During that conversation. Said... 'That's all we've ever done.'"

She hears his intake of breath at that.

"I'll be sure not to muck up this dance then." He starts to leave, to head up and she hugs him before she can think better of it. He stills, before gingerly hugging her back.

"For luck." She whispers. She pulls back enough to see his face, his beautiful blue eyes and smiles.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	5. Chapter 5

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Five

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She's waiting in the main part of the crypt-potentially being spotted by the Scoobies be damned- and flinches when the door gets wrenched open, shut so hard she's surprised it doesn't break into pieces outright. He is a flurry of anger and his eyes are blue fire when they spot her.

He pushes her to the wall, making her gasp, before his expression falls into one of anguish. She feels her eyes fill with tears and she hugs him, ignoring him going still against her, embracing him tightly.

"I'm sorry." She says, choked with emotion. "I'm so sorry, Spike."

He yanks himself away from her. "Sure you are." He hisses. "Yet another round of Kick The Spike. Supposed you've been waiting for it for-"

He stops, a stunned look on his face, as she doesn't hit him, but slaps him. The tears fall from her eyes freely now.

"Don't you _dare_ ," She hisses right back. "I _told_ you how it would be. I wasn't at my best then. I was worried about Dawn and I was worried about my mother."

She grabs his jaw, forcing him to look at her, softening at the look on his face. She strokes the side of his face. "If I could have kept you from that I would have. But it was important. I-she-needed that conversation. I just wish she hadn't been so cruel to you."

His eyes close and he's silent, as if afraid to break this moment, with her so near to him, her touching him. She stays close. She continues to touch him. She had to. She _had_ to let him know that his work to become the man he wanted to, to better himself, was not being ignored. That he wouldn't get angry words from every corner around him.

"And it's worth it. I promise it is. Keep up the work with her and you'll-"

He grabs onto her hand touching his face, his skin cold, his eyes open, such an intense blue. His eyes had always been so intense, showing off emotion that the Council, that everyone else, said vampires shouldn't be able to feel. Eyes were supposed to be windows to the soul. He didn't have a soul, but that didn't prevent his eyes showing all the emotions contained within.

"Don't want to." He finally murmurs.

Her brow furrows. "Why?" She whispers. "I know it seems bad now, but I promise that-"

His grip tightens. "No." He says firmly.

"Why?" She repeats.

His eyes bore into her. "Because I'm in love with you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Her eyes widen and she takes a step back from him. He feels something in him lurch at the sight. He had thought- Fuck. Played for a fucking fool again. Fool for love forever was the mantra, the bloody fucking _curse_ of William Pratt, of Spike. Every time he thought someone felt the same about him, felt love for him, felt _something_ for him, he got thrown away immediately.

Beneath them.

He had bloody fucking _tried_. Had changed everything he possibly could, _continued_ to change things. _That_ wasn't fucking enough?

He turns as she makes a sound in her throat, ready to bite off an angry remark to her but stops when he sees the look in her eyes. She was crying. He takes a step forward towards her instinctively and she takes another one back, shaking her head.

"Don't." She whimpers. She wraps her arms around herself.

"What the bloody fuck do you think I'll _do_?" He asks in a harsh whisper.

"You can't tell me those things, Spike." She insists, not seeming to see the pain it brings in him.

"Why?" He snarls. "Because it goes against your bloody _friendship_?"

"No." She says miserably. "Because it'll make me think that the one you're in love with is _me_."

She couldn't have surprised him more if she said she was the bloody Queen of England and ran a secret dog park no one talked about.

He steps forward, ignoring her whimpering protests and grabs her arms. "Who the hell do you think I was talking about?" He demands.

She shakes her head. "The-the other..."

He shakes her a bit and she looks at him. "No." He says firmly. "I'm only looking at one Buffy Summers right now and let me tell you-" She tries to look away and he grabs her face.

He swallows. "I love you."

She closes her eyes and remains silent. Just as he feels like the silence- _her_ silence-is going to kill him, with the pain already running through him ( _much_ more pain than a little hand wound that was pretty much healed anyway would cause) she opens her eyes, blinking through the tears.

"I love you too."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He hadn't expected that. In all his wildest dreams and hopes, despite how much he actually _wanted_ it, he never actually _expected_ it. She shakes her head, tears still dripping liberally from her eyes.

"I wanted to tell you. For so long now. But I was afraid. And selfish." She admits. "And it wasn't fair to you. But I wanted you to be in love with _me_ and not tell me you loved me simply because I share the same face as my past self."

"I don't give a damn about _fair._ " He says and she flinches. He caresses the side of her face, starts to wipe away her tears. "All I care about is _you_. All I care about is the fact that you-" He swallows.

"You love me." _You do, don't you? Love_ _ **me**_ _?_

"Yes." She says, tone answering his unspoken question at the end. "More than anything. _Anything_ , Spike."

"I may not-" He licks his lips. "May not be worthy of that love, but I-"

"Don't do that. Of _course_ you are." She says fiercely, that light, fire, coming back to her eyes. "Do you think I haven't seen the changes you've made? Before or _since_ I got here? I have experience behind me, Spike. I _know_ how much work you've put in. You defied your very _nature_ for me." She swallows. "I know how huge a thing it is, what you've done already. What you continue to do."

And he is overwhelmed by her; her presense, her words, her teary eyes and soft looking mouth. Her _love_. And he wants to-he _has_ to; he can't help himself. He has to have-

He leans down and kisses her, feels, more than hears the sound she makes and his arms wrap around her as she kisses him back just as hard, just as passionately. He devours her mouth with decades of skill honed, wraps her sweet little tongue in a tangle with his, has her panting as he licks a line across her lower lip. Takes again and again and again, when it's obvious she isn't going to stop him, that she wants more.

She whimpers and puts her hands to either side of his head, pulling him as close as she can to deepen their kisses. Her nipples tighten and he can-she gasps as his hand moves down her body, over her crotch, rubbing against the material. She cries out against his mouth, wantonly rubbing herself over his hand and it is another shock to the system. The Slayer, _his_ Slayer, here and now, her want obvious. Her want of _him_ , of what he did to her, made her feel. _His_ hands, no one elses.

He pulls back, letting her get time to breathe. Her breaths come in little short gasps, small chest heaving and the sight, the sight of her, has him harder than a rock. Harder than he'd ever been in his goddamned life. He moves his hand to her near bare shoulder-chest only clad as it was in a tank top and bra-moving slowly down until it reaches the side of a breast. He stops, looking at her.

Her breathing settles and she looks at him steadily. "Why did you stop?"

He smiles.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He all but wrenches the opening away completely in his obvious haste and fervor and she is barely down the ladder when she feels strong hands pulling her down the rest of the way, taking her in for another kiss. And this- _fuck_. She knew he was an amazing kisser-had been on the other side of it numerous times-but it had been so long. To feel it again and know what it was like was amazing. More so now because this time it wasn't a mismatch of emotions and non-emotions, of mixed signals at wrong times. This time it was _them_ , together. In love with each other at the same time and that was _amazing_.

He pulls back with a growl, his blue eyes nearly black with desire, with his obvious need for her. She knew she wasn't faring much better. Her nipples were tight with want, her pussy already wet from his proximity, much less his touching her through her jeans.

"Goddamnit." He curses.

"What?" She whispers, licking her lips. Spike lips, lips of Spike. The thought would have made her want to recoil back, once upon ago, but now? Now it was all she had been able to think about. And even then? Having the hindsight she didn't then let her see things much differently. She _had_ wanted Spike back then, had desired him; she just had buried it as far as she could, ignored it.

He closes his eyes, as if to try and calm himself down. "Want this to-be special." He opens his eyes and gives her a strong look, an almost glare. "Go ahead and get your laughs out at the poof now, Slayer."

"Why would I laugh at you?" She leans in for another kiss, kissing him tenderly. "I love your romantic side as much as I love your rougher side, William."

He takes in a breath at that. She kisses him again. "Whichever way is fine with me. But-" She smiles at him, a bit shyly. "Maybe this time can be...softer first?"

He kisses her roughly before deepening it into a sweeter kiss. "My girl's wish is my command." He purrs. She shivers and he smirks, obviously knowing-and liking-his effect on her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They manage to get over to the bed and by the time they do, his boots are off, her shoes are off, as is his duster. His heavy belt falls next to the bed with a soft thud. He kisses her, capable hands working on her own belt and jeans. He looks at her with heated eyes, looking at her the entire time when his hand dips into her pants, touching her pussy. His eyes close and he groans, she moans against the brief and cool touch before his hand pulls away. His eyes open and his nimble tongue licks his fingers clear of her essence. She moans, pulling him forward for another hard kiss, her own hands pulling on his shirt, pulling back from the kiss so she can throw it off of him.

Her hands touch the hard planes of his chest. It had been a long time since she had touched him like this. And with _this_ Spike? It was all new to him. So this situation was new to her as well, as she had never been with him before. She blinks at that. New. This was _new._ Better than that.

This was a _fresh start_ _ **.**_ As a clean a slate as she could have got with him.

He picks her up and she gasps in his embrace as he walks forward, lowering her carefully onto the large bed. He looms over her like a blond spectre, blue eyes shining as they look at her. His hands move to the hem of her shirt and he looks at her. She nods.

"No hesitation, Spike." She touches his face. "I want this with you more than anything."

That seems to bolster his spirits and his confidence as his hands move to pull off her shirt. His eyes blaze now and she flushes, clad only in her bra and jeans now. She had always been self conscious about the size of her chest until she had been with Spike. He had made it very obvious from the get go-as he does now-that he liked what he saw _very_ much. His hands move to her breasts, cupping them gently over the fabric, making her shiver.

"Wait." She says when he starts to move his hands under. He freezes. She smiles, face blazing a deeper shade of red when she moves her hands back to undo her bra, freeing her breasts. He looks at her like she is water and he is starved for it. His hands tremble as they touch her chest now and the utter _want_ in his eyes leaves her breathless.

His palms move over her nipples before he starts to roll them with his fingers, looking at her often as he does so, to gauge her reactions. His mouth moves down over a breast and she cries out, holding him tight against her. He lets out a growl in his throat, lavishing a breast with kisses, his tongue. His tongue was a dangerous weapon, always had been, and he uses it to his advantage.

He pulls back and kisses her again. "Buffy." He whispers.

She hugs him close to her for a moment, reveling in the feeling of closeness and intimacy. And love. All of the love there. "I love you too."

He laughs softly before kneeling down. He starts to pull at her jeans, letting his intentions known. She leans up enough to help him slide them down off of her, leaving her only clad in a small pair of underwear now.

He laughs again, leaving her to flush. She hadn't-it wasn't like she had expected any of this to happen.

"Lil' duckies?" He says, obviously amused, his arms moving to either side of her thighs.

"Not my fault." She muttered. "Not like I expected us to-"

He silences her with a long kiss.

"You look amazing." He says, looking at her with such honesty that it makes her heart hurt. This man-vampire or not, he was most certainly a man-was something else, something special. The fact that she had once waited until it was almost too late (was, really) to tell him she loved him, to be with him later... Not again. He deserved more, better than that.

"So do you." She says, just as frankly. "You always do."

Now it's his turn to look stunned. He clutches her close, his head against her stomach, making her jerk slightly as his cool skin touches her heated flesh.

"Love you." He murmurs against her skin. "Love you, love you, love you, love you-"

She holds him tight against her. She knew what he was doing, even if he didn't realize it; he was saying it as much as he could in case this was a dream or if she rejected him.

She moves a hand through his hair and his eyes close in pleasure. "Yeah?" She says softly. "As much as I love you? Because I love you very, very, _very_ much, Spike. My William."

She feels him swallow hard at that, against her flat stomach and he disentangles himself from her, hands moving to her underwear now, eyes full of intent. She takes in a breath, letting it out slowly as his hands start to pull the last vestige of clothing she had on away. She was naked to him now, in every way imaginable.

He spreads apart her legs, just enough for him to get in there and before she can respond or make a remark, his head dips in to taste her. She cries out loudly, heedless of who hears her, clutching him as his tongue makes a map of her pussy, gliding across her bare flesh. His mouth tastes her, -drinks her in deep and she feels her hips start to roll against his touch, unable to stop herself. His hands clutch her thighs in obvious like and encouragement.

"Oh god, oh god," she pants. No other lover she ever had had ever been able to make her reach the heights he had-something he knew very well; he had bragged about it during their first time together when they literally tore the house down.

He pulls back from her now soaked pussy with a pleased look on his face. He licks his lips of her juices and she's too much in the throws of what he is doing to her to blush at anything.

"You like that?" He asks, voice like honey.

She nods rapidly and he smirks. "Mmm." He says, gliding a hand across her thigh. "Don't think I heard you, pet."

"You're devious." She accuses. He merely laughs. "I want you, Spike. Please." She swallows at her daring, licking her own lips now. "Fuck my pussy with your mouth."

"Christ, Slayer." He groans and in an instant his mouth is there again and she gives him gasps of encouragement, nails digging into his shoulders (which only seems to spur him on further. She knew he liked a bit of pain sometimes, the same as her. Yet another way they were perfectly matched.)

She can feel it building and building in her and her breath is coming out in short puffs now. He seems to feel it and it makes him moves his hands to cup her crotch, sucking at her like she is the most delicious candy. She cries out, eyes whiting out as she climaxes, clutching his head to her crotch.

She comes down off her orgasmic high moments later, loosening her grip on him (that was another thing she loved with him. She never had to hold back. Ever. His strength, speed, and stamina was a match for hers. Equals. She didn't have to worry about hurting him, unless he _wanted_ to be hurt.)

She lays back against the bed, panting, arm over her eyes, toes curled with the breathtaking pleasure he had brought her. Moments later she hears the soft shifting of cloth, hears it fall to the floor, before she feels _him_ , gliding up her body. She sighs happily, enjoying the feeling of being as close to him, flesh to flesh, as they could possibly get.

"Thank you." She murmurs.

"My pleasure." He purrs. "My _extreme_ pleasure."

She can feel his erection, hard and firm, against her and it makes her heart start beating that much quicker. She can feel his intake of breath. He had to smell her arousal. She couldn't help it. Not around him. And now she didn't have to. Both of them knew where the other stood and what the other wanted.

"Buffy-"

"Yes." She answers to the question he hadn't actually asked. "Please."

It seemed like the _please's_ got to him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She is everything. She is light and fighting spirit and beauty and eternal. She is his redemption, if he so desired it. He did. He wanted to be worthy of her, to fight by her side and not behind her. He wanted to be a better man for her.

She is everywhere. In his eyes, his skin, over the mouth that had been given the gift of being able to taste her. He can tell no one else has ever done it better than him, present or future. Knows it with a bone deep certainty.

She tells him she loves him and all sides of him, William the poet, Spike the vampire, and the demon that bridged the gap between them, all want her. All facets of her, everything and anything that is her or belongs to her.

She is sunlight in his blackened world, effulgent. The sum of everything he had ever wanted or desired since he was a nancy boy poet still clinging to his mother's skirts, when he was apart of the Whirlwind and wreaked havoc with them across Europe, when he came to Sunnydale intending to make a Third to his list of Slayers and still did...in ways he had never expected, but in hindsight he should have seen coming.

She was special.

And while he knew she wasn't a virgin any more than he, it still felt like a special situation and he can tell-even after his initial hesitation, worried that this was yet another of his fever dreams-that she feels the same.

They kiss again and again and explore each others bodies. And while she seemed to have the advantage of knowing his body in ways he didn't yet know hers-he could tell that was the case-she still responded eagerly to all of his touches, his learning her. Seemed delighted with it, truth be told.

He pushes her knees apart and settles there and he can hear her pulse quicken, the blood pumping quicker in time with her heartbeat. The blood...but no. He could wait on that. Maybe someday, she'd allow it. And even if she didn't, the fact that she gave him _this_ , gave him her _heart_ , her _love?_ That was worth everything to him.

"Spike?" She asks questioningly and he starts. He had been in that position for longer than he realized.

"Sorry, pet. Got a bit caught up."

She strokes his arm. "I know how that goes." She smiles. God, did she even know what she did to him, smiling at him like that? If he had any breath to take away, those always would take it. More potent than anything.

"Let me make it up to you." He says, in the tone he is learning undoes her, that makes her shiver with excitement and need.

He distracts her with kisses, one hand wandering down her warm body and the other guiding his erection to her entrance, waiting. He pulls back, looking at her, giving her the final opportunity to pull away, if she so chose to (despite how much it would rip him apart to be without her.) She merely moves her body closer to his, making her own intentions and want known.

He leans down to kiss her, putting as much love into it as he can possibly give, feels her respond just as passionately back.

He lets out an unnecessary breath and starts to push into her.

They both cry out. Him with the feeling of her tight, warm, flesh molding around him and her because...because... He stares at her with wide eyes, the same she gives to him.

She was a virgin.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	6. Chapter 6

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Six

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She had never thought she'd feel this pain again, for good reason. It was-impossible. But there it was. She had, somehow, some way, been a virgin upon her arrival back to this time. Was this then the other boon that Whistler had talked about? He had talked like she had more boons than that, but had specifically mentioned one of the boons getting brought with her. Was it her virginity?

She hadn't-hadn't asked for it, not consciously. But she _had_ thought she wanted to be with Spike, to give him everything that was her, completely. She guessed someone Up There took that literally.

He is utterly still inside her, as stunned as she felt. But seeing his face, she knows that even if she hadn't consciously thought of it, it was still something she wanted. With him. Wanted to belong to him in ways she never could have before no matter how much she tried.

"Slayer." He shakes his head, astonished, looking younger than she had seen from him in a long time then, his face more open to her than it had been in a very long time, his hair becoming more loose with curls from her earlier ministrations to it. "Buffy-"

She kisses him and pushes against him. They both cry out again and he holds her hips down, obviously making a great effort to stay still despite his obvious want and need.

"Stop," He gasps out. "You're-"

"Giving myself to you." She says. "All of me, all that I am, is yours. Do you know that?"

He lets out a sobbing breath, thrusting forward, as if incapable of stopping himself. The pain has already lessened and dies out as he continues to thrust. This was different than her original first time. That time it had also been full of emotion but she had been so very inexperienced and Angel had been so afraid of trying much, of hurting her, that while it had brought her emotionally close to him (until the point it obviously hadn't, later, when Angelus is fully let loose) there hadn't been a lot of pleasure.

But this was already different. She can feel the shift from pain to pleasure as he grabs her hips, holding on tightly. He leans down and kisses her fiercely and she is startled to feel the saltiness of tears there.

"I love you." He says brokenly, mouth moving down from her mouth down her throat, anywhere and everywhere he can reach. "I love you, Buffy. I love you."

"Spike," She gasps out as the pleasure starts to build, holding him close. "I love you. So much, so, _so_ much. I-"

"You are my world." He says, almost fiercely. "You are everything to me. _Everything_. So just-just let me-oh god-"

He cries out, hands digging into the bed and she follows him right after, both of them tumbling past into the abyss of pleasure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He holds her close, spooned around her body, arm holding her close. There is nothing then but the sounds of their breathing; his, despite it not being needed, as labored as hers. She strokes the arm across her, eyes starting to droop a bit from sated pleasure turning into an increasingly sleepy Buffy.

She feels his mouth kiss the back of her neck.

"Thank you." He murmurs against her skin, full of emotion. "Thank you."

She holds him closer.

"Thank _you_ ," She says, happily, if not sleepily. She can feel sleep pressing on her deeply now and starts to fall into it. "I love you."

"I love you too."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She awakens to an empty bed. She blinks away her sleep, looking around in confusion for a moment, before concentrating. There. She could feel him close. Upstairs then. She pulls back the sheets and flushes as she sees her nakedness, feels the delicious soreness of her body from their pleasure taken together. They had awoken a couple more times in the night, making love slowly, taking the time to learn each others bodies.

She heads over to their dresser (and wasn't that something amazing just to _think? Their_ dresser. _Their_ things, together) and grabs a shirt and a pair of her pajama bottoms, going to the small bathroom to take a quick shower. She feels a small amount of regret as she bathes, seeing their joined essences leave her, but it wasn't over. Things were different now. He was in love with her.

She finishes up, gets dressed and makes her way up the ladder. Her heart beats when she sees him as she gets up all the way. He was clad only in jeans and an opened button down shirt. He was barefoot. He was looking away, one hand clutching a mug almost carelessly, looking to be deep in thought.

He doesn't look at her. She knew he had to have sensed her, smelled her, before she even got up and yet he doesn't look at her. She wilts.

"Was I really that bad?" She asks, hoarsely.

He starts greatly and nearly sloshes the content in his mug (almost certainly blood.) He sets it down and is at her side in an instant, taking her in his arms. His eyes are blue and deep and she nearly drowns in their depths; he had always felt so much, even when she thought he shouldn't have (when she had still been stuck in the mindset that the Council had foisted upon her, that souless things like vampires couldn't love. How wrong had she been. How so very, very, very, very wrong.)

"God no, Buffy. Nothing like that. You were perfect." He says fiercely.

"Then why-" She swallows, looking away.

"Hey now." He says, softly, moving a finger to push her jaw up, making her look at him. "Told you it's not like that. It's...a lot to take in, Buffy. I never expected..." He shakes his head, his head still mussed up, showing off the curls he always worked hard to keep tamed and never seen. She loved them as much as she loved his usual look.

"I didn't either." She says, with a flush. "I-I didn't know they'd make me-" But he shakes his head again in the negative.

"Not that. Not _just_ that. Just-" He swallows now, looking uncertain. "Can't wrap my head around it. You being here. You being...friendly to me. You _wanting_ me."

"Me loving you." She says quietly.

His eyes close at that, as if savoring the words. "Never thought I'd ever hear those words. Though I've wanted to hear them for longer than I realized. Much longer." He opens his eyes, stroking her face. He leans down, pausing only briefly, before giving her a soft kiss.

"Well, I'm here. For as long as you'll have me. That's..." She licks her lips. "All I've ever wanted, Spike, is for someone to love me completely and freely. For them to want to be by my side and not feel emasculated at my strength. To put their strength, no matter how big or great, besides mine and fight with me. Beside me, not behind me or in front of me. To be my equal. Who loves all of my sides. Who loves the warrior as much as the girl who sometimes just wants to wrap her arms around him because he is the light of her life-"

She's crying now, unable to stop herself. "Who loves everything that is Buffy Summers. Takes the good with the bad, because she takes his good sides and bad sides. Takes in everything that makes him _him_ ; takes his past, takes his self he thinks of as weak, that he tries to hide away, but never can completely, the romantic side of him. Takes in his rougher side, the one that enjoys to fight with his fists and his words. Who enjoys the thrill of the hunt. Takes in that demon who bridges the two who is him yet not him. Takes in everything that makes William Henry Pratt and loves him unconditionally. Forever."

He looks at her in utter astonishment and awe before kissing her fervently again and again and she can feel his tears on her lips, on their tangled mouths as he kisses her, sobbing into her mouth, trying to pull her closer to him, as close as he could. She clings to him like he is her breath, like he is her life, like he is the sum of everything she had ever wanted-even before she knew she did-because he was. He _was_.

"Buffy," He sobs out against her. "I love you. God, I fucking love you so much." He pulls back just enough so she can regain her breath and she can see the tears unchecked on his face. He cradles her head in his hands like she is infinitely precious to him. "You are my greatest love. The sum of everything I have ever wanted in my life. You are my world."

"I want-I want-" She tries to say, words coming out brokenly, knowing she is crying as hard as he is.

"You have it. For as long as you ever want it, Buffy."

"Forever." She chokes out. "I want _forever_. Spike, please-"

He kisses her again. "Yes." He hisses. " _Yes_. Never going to let you go, Buffy. _Never_."

His kisses trail down her mouth, her jaw, to her throat, peppering it with soft and hard kisses. She clings to him tighter, moving her hands to the back of his neck. He stills. Goes that utterly still that only vampires could ever pull off in that way.

"Buffy?" He says in confusion. And want. She can hear it, despite him trying to keep it at bay.

"Please." She whispers. He shivers. Her saying please to him always got to him. "I know you want it. And I do too."

He clutches her hard, almost as hard as the heart that was hammering in her chest. This was special. The future version of him she had been with-they hadn't ever had the time to do this. By the time she had been ready for it and wanted it, well, it had been far too late then. But she wasn't doing this now to make up for lost time, but because she was in love with Spike, now, and wanted that closeness, that connection with him.

"Are you-be sure." He chokes out. "It's-"

"I know." She strokes his head, feeling much more at ease now, her tears drying with her realization that he wanted the forever as much as she did. Wanted forever _with_ her. It was okay. She could get through anything now. He was her Champion, no matter the age, and forever her source of strength. She loved him more than words could say.

"Intimate doesn't begin to cover it. And-" He pulls back at her hesitation, eyes widening at her shy look. "I...I want something real, this time. The other times..." She gestures at her neck and he growls at the sight of the bites. "They were forced on me, for one reason or another."

Whether it being the Master, wanting to fulfill a prophecy, Angel delirious and dying, or Dracula trying to be all smooth and mysterious, they had all taken from her without her asking. They hadn't... She had never been in a position to give. To _want_ to give. And by the time she had _thought_ about giving that to Angel, he had already taken it from her and it had lost its meaning. But now she had a chance to undo all those things. She was asking.

And look at Spike, trembling with want and need and love, trembling as she was giving him this gift.

"It's yours, Spike. _I_ am yours. If you want it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Good god, didn't she _realize_ how utterly fucking _huge_ this was? The intimacy of it... But, no. She did. She _did_ , and that was the absolutely astonishing thing. She was giving him yet another big gift he never would have fathomed he could ever have from her. The first had been something Angel had taken from her (and lost himself in the process) but yet he had had it last night. She had been a virgin in his bed and had given that up, given _herself_ up to him, because she loved him. It was astounding.

And now? And now she was offering up something just as important, for the simple fact she loved him and she wanted it to be _him_.

Forever.

He blinks back tears again and swallows hard. He can't discern which of them is trembling more. He kisses her hard, lingering there for many moments before he moves reluctantly from it, he moves his now wet mouth slowly down the length of her throat, feeling her tremble greater as he kisses there, over the marks. He growls again, feeling jealousy war within him at the thought that there had been others who had been here before him, in any way. Until her hands, warm and soft, touch him again.

He kisses her throat tenderly.

"Buffy." He whispers reverently.

"Yes. It's okay." She says, continuing to stroke his head. "It's okay, Spike. I want this. More than anything."

The invitation given. He pulls his vampire visage forward.

And he bites.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The feeling is indescribable, the taste of her blood on his mouth, moving into his system. It is molten fire, her sunlight made into liquid and he is surprised he doesn't combust from it. It is the sum of life, of Slayer, of _Buffy_ and he is unmade, body wracked with pleasure, rebuilt into something filled with her light, her love, and he will spend the rest of eternity doing all he can to make her happy, always.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It should hurt, is her first thought. Other than the initial sharp tug as his fangs dig into her neck, there is no pain. Only a sense of peace she had never known before.

He is _hers._ She knows this with a bone deep surety. No matter what ever came across their path or in their way, he was hers in ways that nothing else could ever be.

First there is the peace. And then comes the surprising crash of pleasure.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She is _his_. In all the ways that matter. In _every_ way. Knows it down to the deepest parts of himself. And all sides of himself, William the human, Spike the vampire, and the demon that bridged inbetween all know true peace. Completeness.

He pulls back, astonished as her body spasms with obvious pleasure. She clings to him, moaning and his visage vanishes. He kisses her softly as she shudders out her pleasure.

Finally, she blinks at him with hazy eyes. "Spike."

His eyes widen, darken. "Slayer." He growls. "Mine. _Mine_."

She leans forward, biting down on his neck with her blunt teeth and he jerks, groaning in pleasure as she laps at the blood she made well there.

"Mine." She says softly.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He isn't sure how long they lay there, in the chair (he had managed to bring them that far, but only that, as tangled in her, body and heart, as he was.) He was more content than he had ever been in his life and he is filled with the knowledge, the complete and utter truth of her love of him and as he presses a kiss to her head, he vows to never make her regret her choice to be with him.

He strokes her back lazily, awash with contentment. She murmurs happily against his neck, snuggling closer.

"I love you." She says softly, easily. He presses a kiss to her brow.

"I love you too." To be able to say it to her, to be reciprocal to her love to him, that was worth everything to him. Any trial, any challenge.

They sit there like that for a long time, neither one of them wanting to move from that spot. Not until Buffy finally starts to stir. She pulls back to look at him and he forestalls her speaking when he grazes her neck with his fingertips. She shivers.

"What is it?" She murmurs.

"Your neck, luv. It's-" It was different. It was _perfect_.

It was unmarred by anything but his own bite.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She touches the mark on her neck, astounded. He was right. There was nothing there but his and his alone now. What did all of this mean? The Powers allowing more boons? It was something she'd have to think of later. But for now, she couldn't get distracted, even by something as momentous as this, these moments they had shared together.

"You've got to go." She says, regretfully.

His brows furrow. "Say that again, Slayer?"

Her brow raises. "Oh, so I'm back to Slayer now?"

He snorts, hands on her hips. "Back to what you were saying? _Buffy?_ " He emphasizes, making her laugh. He sobers up a bit though. "Back to the ol' grindstone then?"

She nods. "There's-well there's still a chance of it, anyway, of a giant snake."

His eyes light up at that. "Ooh, a spot of violence then? You _are_ too good to me, luv."

She makes a sound, but still can't help but smile, rolling her eyes at him. "I won't be there, silly. _I_ will. Or, uh...stupid pronouns. Uh, Other Buffy. The giant snake was made to find the Key." Her eyes and tone turns serious now. "You have to protect Dawn."

He sobers up too. "With my life, Sla-Buffy." He gives her a funny look. "You really don't want me to call you, Slayer? Hate it that much?"

She shakes her head. "No, not at all. I love it, actually. But, you need a way to distinguish between me and the other me out there," She waves vaguely behind her, in the direction of the door. "So you don't become dust in the wind."

He squints at her. "Have you been listening to Kansas?"

"What? Maybe, but-that's besides the point!" She exclaims, when he smirks. She gives him a playful smack on the arm. "Pay attention!" She pouts.

"Ooh, pouty," He says, in a tone completely reminiscent of the time they had been engaged thanks to Willow's Will Be Done spell. "Look at that lip. Gonna get it, gonna-" He ravishes her mouth with a hard kiss and she whimpers. He pulls back after a moment, satisfaction and hunger both in his eyes. "I'll take care of it, pet. Promise."

She leans in to kiss him, hand against his jaw. "I believe you." She breathes. And kisses him again.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The last thing he wanted to run into was in his bloody way. He nearly snarls aloud at the sight of Finn. The demon wanted to tear into him, Chip or no Chip, for getting near Buffy. Despite the confusion of their being two Buffy's in his world currently, it didn't change the fact that Buffy was _his_ and Finn being anywhere near her made him want to kill him.

"Well look what the cracked government dragged in." He growls.

"Spike." Finn's voice says coolly. He acted like he was such hot shit, Finn did. When not minutes earlier Spike was leaving his crypt, arms full of the woman whom Finn wanted to love him back so badly, but never did (her words, not his, by the by; she had told him quite clearly that she had never been in love with Finn. Had tried, but never did), heard her words of love, felt her warm mouth on his, her eyes filled with love for _him._ Didn't matter that it was her future self or not; it was _her_. It was _Buffy_. He had her in ways that Finn never could or would ever have. The same with her present self.

"What are you doing out here all by your loathe-excuse me-" He says, smirking. " _lonesome_ , then?"

"Patrolling." Finn bites out. "Not that it's any of your business."

He raises a sardonic brow. "That right? Well," He says lightly, holding back a shit eating grin with difficulty. Buffy's knowledge of many things to come-as well as things she had learned recently, as some things had changed-came in _very_ handy.

"Guess it makes sense Slayer'd want to have you take patrol duty so she could be with her family. Alone." He says that last bit deliberately in the way he does, just for added measure. "You know, Joyce, Nibblet, Harris, Red, Glinda, Anya, the Watcher. Her _family_."

Finn winces briefly before trying to hide it. He smirks again. Really, it was much too easy to mess with the boy. It was fun; especially so since Buffy didn't care if he did, which made it all the better in his eyes. Had to get his spots of fun where he could, after all.

"She has trust in me. Not that that is something you'd know, Spike." Finn remarks, obviously trying to piss him off. When all it does is make him want to laugh in the boy's face.

"Don't see what you're trying to insinuate, Finn." He says easily. "Considering I already have it."

Finn snorts. "Yeah, right. I don't know what you _think_ , but-"

"I mean, we made a truce, _together_ , to put a stop to Angelus. She _invited me in_ ," In more ways than one. He says _that_ with much more feeling, rubbing salt in the wound all the more, knowing he is. "And I have yet to see that invitation go away. I mean, her mum invites me 'round for hot chocolate."

Finn's eyes widen at that. "Oh, what's that? She never invited you around? I'm shocked." He says gleefully. Oh really, this was a lot of fun, but he was getting under a time constraint now. "Well _surely_ Buffy told you about her mum then? She told the rest of us, after all." He smiles at him nastily. And _technically_ it was true. Buffy _had_ told him-just not the one Finn thought.

"Shut up, Spike."

"Ooh! Struck a nerve then! Seems like she only tells the important stuff to _family_ then! I'd savor this sweet moment if I didn't have somewhere to be." He smirks at the boy again for added measure before taking off.

God that felt bloody good.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


	7. Chapter 7

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Seven

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sees her, golden hair streaming behind her like sunlight and the urge to reach out and touch her is great, taken by her as he always is. He grimaces, turning his hand into a fist. He couldn't. He had to remember. As much as she was his in ways that defied everything known between vampire and Slayer, this Buffy had yet to know his touch. He had yet to capture her heart.

She whips her head around to look at him at his approach. She seemed to be in a bit of pain, tiring. Her eyes, however, are a blaze.

"Spike. I _really_ don't have the time for-"

"I know, pet. I heard from the Watcher. Giant snake needin' killing. I've got your back."

She stares at him in astonishment for a moment, before her obvious need to hurry and catch this thing kicks back in. He runs beside her and he can almost think, as her speed starts to pick back up, that he was the reason she was able to get her feet back under her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They reach the snake and go to battle with it. And instantly he is reminded of his recent fights beside his Slayer, fighting side by side, trading blows with the enemy; a kick here, a punch there, this, that, this, that, steps and steps of their dancing over and over again. It makes it easy to nearly lose his head again.

The snake screeches as the Slayer leaps onto it, strangling it with a large chain. He hacks at it with his sword until it stops struggling. She jumps down and-seeing the look in her eyes-hands her his sword immediately. She takes it, starting to hack and hack at its already dead corpse with huge fervor, tears in her eyes. He can feel his throat contract, wants to take her in his arms and knows he can't.

All he can do is watch.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Finally she stops, kneeling there in the grass, one hand loosely holding his sword, covered in blood and gore as it was. She looks up and it hurts him to see the utter pain there, that she tries to shutter. He wouldn't make fun at her, though he knew that was what she was probably thinking.

Instead he holds out a hand. She looks confused for a moment before starting to hand over his sword. He shakes his head in exasperation and grabs her arm instead of the sword, pulling her up. She lets out a gasp.

"Oh."

He takes the time to look at her while she is introspective; eyes travelling over her, unable to help but look at her neck. It was as it had been before. He hadn't actually expected it to change along with Buffy's, but with as many weird things as were happening-especially on a Hellmouth-there was no way to tell (especially so, since Buffy apparently had the full backing of the Powers That Be.)

She seems unsure of what to say, so he decides to do what he does best.

"Well! Got my spot of violence in. Thanks for that, luv."

Her head swivels to look at him and he pauses at the look there, unable to read her eyes.

"Right." She says softly. She seems to shake herself out of it. "Here." She hands over the sword and he takes it, flicking some of the extra bits off of it with a quick swipe.

She starts to walk off and he follows, a little surprised she doesn't say anything. But then again, she still looked a combination of worried, angry, and thoughtful all rolled up into one. Made him wonder what was going on in that head of hers. He knew her in so many ways, since he had rolled up to Sunnydale, but for all that he had called her airheaded before, she was far from that, and that made her sometimes hard to read. Still, he saw more of her than Finn ever did, always had (even before her future self had arrived and turned everything he knew on its head.)

"How's your mum?"

She looks at him in something like shock. "What?"

"What?" He says defensively. "She's-" He softens. "She's a good woman, B-Slayer. Invites me round for hot chocolate sometimes." Why was he telling her this? Was potential ammunition-

"She does _what?_ " But she didn't sound angry, just surprised.

He sniffs a bit, shrugging. They were getting closer to her place already. Maybe he'd push his luck and see if he could pop in and check on Bit and Joyce. Two of the few, prior to Buffy, who'd ever been good to him in ol' Sunnyhell. Or in general, truth be told.

"She's a good sounding board. Or I am for her, when need arises. She's-" He pauses, in speech but not in his walking. "I think she's lonely sometimes, Buffy. She's had a hard time of it too. Not just because of her illness."

She frowns, looking at him, stopping. They were in front of her house now.

"What do you mean?" The fact that she hadn't striked out at him angrily yet said a lot about the stress and everything she was going through. Still, all of this gave him a sense of pleasure and pride. Not in her pain, of course; he never wanted to see her-in any version of herself-be in pain, but the fact that she was opening up to him. Yet another thing she never did with Finn; she always closed herself off to him, kept him at bay. But with her enemy turned sort of ally? Right up.

"Well she had to deal with your utter shite of a dad first, right?" He pauses to see how she takes that statement. She seemed inclined to agree. "Cheats on her. Then they divorce and she has to take up the roots she's made for her two girls and start a new life, a new job, in a town where she doesn't know anyone. It's lonely. But your mum is made up of the toughest stuff. I see now where you get it from."

She stares at him in open astonishment, before her mouth sets.

He coughs. "Right. Well..." He scratches the back of his neck a bit sheepishly. "Tell your mum I wish her well. And tell the Bit I said hi. If you don't mind that is." he adds hastily.

She starts to speak when a scream pierces through and they both whip their heads up simutaniously. They both recognized its source immediately.

"Dawn."

They both run into the house.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He pounds up the stairs but she is faster. They're both shocked momentarily to see the demon there, atop Joyce. She wasn't moving. Buffy lets out a shout and grabs onto the demon, throwing it off of her mother and onto the carpet. He takes that time to grab onto Nibblet, her eyes wide in shock at the sight in front of her.

"Nibblet! Come on!" He pulls her away quickly. Her safety was priority number one. Buffy had made that clear to him. No matter what the situation, _protect Dawn_. He hurries her out the front door and to the neighbor's, battering on the door, uncaring of the time. A woman answers the door, looking shocked.

"What-"

He pushes Dawn at her, who squeaks. "For the love of everything, Bit, _stay here._ Call Rupert and anyone else you can."

She looks at him fearfully. "But where are you going?"

"Gotta help your sis and mum, yeah? Whatever you do, _stay inside_. Don't even _think_ of coming out until you see me or your sis, got it?"

"I-I got it."

That would have to do. Dawn was as safe as she was going to be at the moment. He had to help the Slayer now.

He runs back over and through the house like a bat out of hell, following the sound of fighting and noises. He finds her in the backyard, door wide open, struggling with the demon (Queller, so said Buffy to him before he left.) He grabs a knife off the butcher's block (with the position she was in, he couldn't throw anything bigger at her to catch, like his sword. That'd do more harm than good.)

"Slayer!" He exclaims, throwing the knife to her. She catches it and slices at the Queller. It screeches and pulls back just enough for her to kick it hard, sending it sailing across the yard. He feels a flash of pride at that. His Slayer. Down, but never out, no matter the situation. He runs down and stabs at it, but it is faster than it looks and leaps at the Slayer once more.

She lets out a cry; of anger, not pain and it screeches again as she stabs at it again and again. He holds it for her, sword fallen by his boots, as she continues to stab at it until it stops moving. He throws it aside and looks down at her. _Stares_ at her.

Covered in its blood and mess, the blood of the foe she had vanquished, had _decimated_ for _daring_ to try and hurt her family. She was an angel in tarnished robes and she was beautiful.

His jaw clenches and he holds a hand down to help her up. She looks at him for a moment, but takes it. He nearly gasps at the contact. The warmth she gave out was indistiguishable from her future counterpart, his love.

"Your mum." He says. She turns, from where she had been looking down at the dead demon, to look at him. "Is she alright?"

Her lips purse, but not in anger, but more like she is trying to hold back her emotions. "She's-she's okay. There was some kinda gunk on her but I got it off. She's okay. She's okay." Saying it as if trying to convince herself of it.

He squeezes her hand without thinking and she looks at him in surprise.

"She's a tough old bird, luv. Outlive us all."

She laughs and looks surprised again, at herself. He smiles tentatively at her and is stunned when she smiles back, however small. Her expression clouds over in moments, though and she gasps.

"Dawn. Where's-is Dawn okay?"

"She's fine, Slayer. Sent her next door with clear instructions to call on your Watcher and not to go out unless she knew it was you or me."

Her shoulders relax at that. She swallows. "Spike. I-thank-"

"Buffy?"

They both turn to see Finn there. He can hear commando types in the house and his mouth thins, both at that and at Finn's timing. Bloody fucking boy.

Finn looks at them both funny and it's then that he and the Slayer both seem to remember that they were still holding hands. She pulls hers away and he feels instant loss without her warmth. She walks over to Finn and it gives him a lurch in his stomach at the sight. Surely she wasn't _that_ glad to see the boy was she? Sure, life and death situation an' all, but it was _Spike_ who had been here for her, not Fi-

"Where the hell were you?" She demands of Finn.

Ooh. This could get nasty _very_ quick. Shame he didn't have any popcorn to sample on while he watched.

"I was patrolling for you. I-"

"And you just _left_ Dawn and my mother here? _Alone_? With _everything_ that's going on? Why was Dawn even here to begin with? She was left at the Magic Box."

"I said I'd keep an eye on them."

She laughs sardonically. "Yes, because _that_ went well! You _left them alone_. I don't-"

"Buffy, please. Let's not-" He glances at Spike and it's all the vampire can do not to smirk widely at the boy.

She sees where he looks and it only seems to incense her further. "Let's not, what? You can whatever you have to say, Riley. Because you weren't here. You _left._ " Her face crumples at that.

That was the biggest sin you could commit in Buffy's eyes, he knew. Knew from both experience of having watched her and knowing things from her future counterpart. She could forgive almost anything, but she could never forget the sin of leaving. Angel had done that and it was something she had never been able to forgive.

_"But Spike?_ _ **You came back**_ _._ _No matter the situation, you came back. Everyone else always left me, abandoned me. But you came back."_

"If Spike hadn't been here, mom or Dawn or mom _and_ Dawn... they'd... He saved their lives by being here to help me."

He wasn't sure who was more shocked at that statement between the three of them.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well," He finally says, in the ensuing silence. "Think I've had my fill of violence for the night, Slayer, no offense." He picks up his sword and shakes off some of the blood. Between the giant snake and the demon, he'd have to give it a thorough cleaning later so it didn't rust. He kind of liked it and not just because Buffy had gotten for him specifically. He wasn't usually a weapon sort of guy, preferring to do his fighting with his fists and legs, but it was pretty nice.

He glances at the house. He really _did_ want to check up on Joyce, but with all the commando's around...

"Call off your guys, Riley."

Finn looks at the Slayer. "Buffy-"

"My mom's already been through enough tonight. Dawn too. Everything is fine now; or as fine as it's going to be for awhile. Send them off." As he tries to say something, she interrupts him. "We'll talk tomorrow, promise."

The boy doesn't look happy (he keeps sending dark looks at Spike) but he does eventually leave; he can hear him and the other troops of his get out of the place. He turns to look at the Slayer, brows furrowed, coughing. She turns to look at him.

He gives a brief smile. "Guess that's that then." He takes off through the back door, through the house and starts to walk off when he stops, looking over at the house next door. He knocks on it and it immediately opens (despite a woman protesting.) Dawn looks at him with teary eyes.

"Is mom...is Buffy...is it okay?"

He nods, gesturing her to come out. He puts an arm round her shoulder and feels the tug of something he hadn't in a long time; family. Dawn felt like family. Like the little sister (or sibling in general, as he had been an only child) he never had. She immediately cuddles up closer to him and he feels that smug feeling again. She never did that for Finn, he was sure. She had come to his crypt a few times, complaining about a few things, listening to some of his stories. She never seemed to care for Soldier Boy (to his everlasting amusement. His Nibblet had good taste.)

He brings her into the house and goes up with her all the way to Joyce's room. Joyce was awake and alert now. The Slayer was on one side of the bed and Dawn goes to the other and they all embrace in a hug. He can feel his non-beating heart twinge at that, as he looks at the tableau.

Family.

They felt like family to him. He had been in love with Buffy for a little while now but he hadn't felt that connection with the rest of the family until now. Well he knew what Joyce represented to him; many mother problems he might have, but it didn't stop him from _knowing_ about them. She represented the mother he had lost. And Dawn represented the sibling he had never known in life (his mother had been pregnant once after him but had lost it. It had taken such a toll on her body that led her to never be able to have any other children. Was probably a good chunk of the reason she had doted on him so, her only child.)

He nearly swallows at the emotions in him and starts to turn.

"Spike." Joyce's voice says faintly. He turns back. She looks at him gratefully and it stuns him. "Thank you."

As if he couldn't be stunned more.

He nods, choked with emotion. "Anytime, Joyce. I'll-" He _does_ swallow now. "I'll protect this family till the end of the world."

He takes off.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**He looks an utter wreck, bruises swelling an eye and a lot of his face, his shirt torn, bloody scratches on him, like he had just went through some hellacious torture.**

**"Why did you let that Glory hurt you?" She asks. She had to know what he had said and done.**

**"She wanted to know who the Key was."**

**"Oh! Well, I can tell her and then you'll-"**

**"No!" He exclaims and coughs, the movement obviously too much for him. "You can't ever. Glory never finds out."**

**"Why?" She asks softly.**

**"'Cause Buffy ... the other, not so pleasant Buffy ... anything happened to Dawn, it'd destroy her. I couldn't live, her bein' in that much pain. Let Glory kill me first. Nearly bloody did."**

**She stares at him, sees the utter truth there and leans down, kissing him softly on the mouth. He kisses back, before he jerks slightly in obvious surprise. She pulls back and moves away from him.**

**He hadn't told Glory. He had taken torture at the hands of something that insane and powerful and he hadn't given an inch. He had withstood all of that for Dawn. Withstood all of that for** _**her** _ **.**

**She can feel her heart throw itself over, her stomach turning in ways she couldn't quite comprehend.**

**"What you did, for me, and Dawn...that was real."**

**She turns to look at him.**

**"I won't forget it."**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**"How long was I gone?" Things are hazy, unreal. She doesn't have a grip on this world yet. Not yet. Everything seems out of focus and unreal. Except for him. She saw his blue eyes like a beacon in her still dark world stare at her with such feelings in his eyes. She can see him.**

**Everything else is dark, but she sees him. He grips her hands tightly but not too tightly, as if afraid she is a mirage and he is afraid she'll disappear on him.**

**"Hundred forty-seven days yesterday. Uh ... hundred forty-eight today." He smiles a little at her and it's one of the few things that has lightened her, after being ripped away from... "'Cept today doesn't count, does it? How long for you? Where you were?"**

**"Longer." She whispers.**

**And then the others run in like a stampeding herd, shattering her senses and he is gone from her and the moment is gone and she is unable to get it back. She will push away all the beginning moments of her resurrection, push away his being there as what truly anchors her to this world and will only remember it subconsciously until-**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She awakens with a gasp, looking around in confusion for a moment before laying back on her bed. The dreams again. They always seemed so vivid and real. It wasn't like she was a bit actor, merely watching the big parts. She was _apart_ of the big parts, memories and feelings and all.

She looks at the side of the bed that's empty. She had kept Riley away. After everything, she was still mad at him and needed time to cool off. The one with the (surprisingly) cool head tonight was...Spike.

He had helped her with the snake and then with the demon and hadn't asked for a damn thing in return. And the _first_ thing he had done, when they got to her mother's room was to take Dawn somewhere safe, as if realizing just how important and precious she was.

He had shown an openness she hadn't expected from it. He had done it for no material gain or anything of the sort. If anything, he seemed _embarassed_ by his statement before he left, but that didn't mean it didn't feel genuine. It confused her.

He was being open, yet Riley, who was _supposed_ to be her boyfriend, seemed to be closing himself off more and more. And reckless. Of all people to be reckless, in the ways that were dangerous, she wouldn't have expected it of him. To leave her mother and Dawn all alone, despite everything... Then again, when it came to the danger, hadn't he already shown something of that sort? When his heart had been in trouble, but he hadn't wanted to give up the extra boost of power. He wanted to fight in front of her, despite her being the Slayer, despite her Calling. He didn't want to work beside her, despite his words many times to the contrary.

And yet...and yet... and yet Spike had fought beside her _twice_ tonight. Hadn't seemed at all upset or emasculated by her slightly stronger strength. In fact, he seemed to be in _admiration_ of it, of her.

She feels her cheeks color, confused. She was tired, that was all. Tired...

She puts her head back on her pillow and closes her eyes firmly. She'd sleep it off and then things would go back to normal. She wouldn't be thinking of Spike, wouldn't be thinking of the dreams she had had for the past few days now that didn't look like they were stopping any time soon...

She starts to fall back asleep, hand rubbing at her neck without realizing it-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She absently rubs at her neck, feeling a slight frission of pleasure as she does so. It was still new, intimate, and special. She never had a bite feel this way before. But then again, she had never shared herself with anyone like this before. Angel would have been the closest, but that really didn't count as he was dying and needed her blood. It hadn't been pleasurable. She hadn't known it _could_ be pleasurable, until Spike. It had come up on her and surprised her in many ways.

She feels herself start to drift off to sleep, trying in vain to keep awake (she had wanted to stay up to get the details from Spike on what happened, but she felt very tired all of a sudden...)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She feels something at her head and blinks sleepily at it. Spike sat on the edge of the bed beside her, stroking her head. It felt good. She closes her eyes in contentment.

"Welcome home." She murmurs. He pauses briefly, before resuming his stroking. She sighs in pleasure as she feels his tender kiss on her cheek.

"I'm home." He says softly. He shifts a bit and she moves, letting him sit back against the headboard, moving to lie in his arms. He continues to stroke her hair and she hugs him tightly, feeling awash with contentment at his presence.

"How'd it go?"

"Mmm. Good, actually. We killed the snake. Oh, and I ran into Finn first."

"Good. Glad that was taken care of. What about Riley? Where'd you run into him at?"

"He was in Restfield. Said he was 'patrolling'." Spike snorts, his feelings on Riley clear in his expression and tone of voice. "Gave him a nice choice of words and took off. Met up with the Slayer and helped her take care of the snake." He pauses and she looks up at him. "Walked with her to her house and we heard a scream. Helped her take care of the Queller."

Her brows furrow. "The Queller was already there?" He nods. "It wasn't supposed to be until later..."

"Yeah, well, some things have already changed already, yeah? Your mere presence probably changed a good bit."

"Was mom-I mean, is she okay?" She asks, worriedly.

He nods. "She's perfect, luv. We protected her and Dawn both."

"What the hell was Dawn doing there?" She demands. "She was supposed to be at the Magic Box."

He stares at her for a moment before laughing.

She pouts. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, luv," He says, amused. He strokes her face a bit, smiling, causing her to smile. "Just, the Slayer said the exact same thing to Finn earlier. She about tore his head off for leaving them there alone. Said he was going to keep an eye on them then he took off to patrol." He snorts. "Stupid git."

"I'm glad...she...yelled at him about that. That was so fucking irresponsible of him. If he took off, then I wouldn't be surprised if he had just started patrolling right then." At his confused look, she elaborates. "Around this time, maybe later, or maybe earlier-hard to say, given things having changed a bit already-he started going to vampire flophouses."

He looks at her for a long moment, before his jaw clenches. "That bloody fucking-" He bites off, looking away. She touches his face, making him look at her. "How the fuck could he?"

She shrugs helplessly. "I know I hadn't exactly been super open girl with him, but I hadn't expected him to turn to something like that. He could never-never get over the fact that I'm stronger than him. It's why he nearly died before, with his heart going out. You remember that time," That time when Riley collapsed, after Spike had been using the doctor to try and get his Chip out. He nods. "He wanted to be Super Guy and protect me." She fiddles with the buttons on his shirt. "He never wanted to fight _beside_ me."

"I do." He says, quietly. She looks up at him. "Always have, always will. Even when we were enemies, I never _once_ saw you as anything less than my equal. I _love_ your strength," He strokes her arms. "I love who and what you are. I've always wanted my equal and I found it. To fight beside you, to protect you when you fall down, to be protected _by_ you when _I_ fall down. Together."

She hugs him tighter at that.

"Together sounds good." She says happily. She looks back up at him. "How'd it go after that?"

"Went good. She's-" He pauses, looking introspective for a moment. "She was pretty nice tonight." He looks at her and she swallows.

"I'm always nice," She tries to joke, but it was hard, with him looking at her with his eyes darkening like that. She feels her body warm, her pussy start to get wet. He always had such an effect on her. "And that wasn't-I mean, it _was_ , but-"

"Shh." He says, stroking her bottom lip. "Not confusing the two, pet. Know very well who I'm looking at right now. But-"

"But it's nice when she's nice to you too." She says. She wasn't angry. It was her, after all. They'd figure out how to deal with all this.

"Yeah. But," He says, getting a gleam in his eyes. "I know of something even better than that."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The air is instantly filled with tension as she enters Willy's Bar. It was something of a risk, but one she was willing to take, as her other counterpart hadn't come here in quite some time, so it was fairly safe, all things considered.

"Slayer! Long time no see!" As she approaches the bar, the voice of Willy lowers. "Look, Slayer. Been doing my best here. No reason to-"

"Not here to beat you up for information, Willy." She says. He still looks at her warily, however. She shrugs. "Got something much bigger than that to take care of. First thing though...just want to confirm something. You remember Riley Finn, right? I came in here with him before?"

He looks around but none of the demons or vampires (or humans, if there were any in the room) were looking at him or them.

"Yeah, I think I might remember him." He seemed to want to be helpful, though with someone like him it was always hard to tell.

"How often has he been coming-and leaving-with vampires on his arm?"

He pales. "Slayer, don't know what you're talking about. Sure, he's not-"

She slaps a hand down on the bar, not enough to jostle it, but to get his attention. She leans in closer. "No lying, Willy, Told you I wasn't here to beat you up for information. Just tell me the truth. I have plans I need to take care of and I need the truth. How's about I tell you that I plan to make a truce in this city? That give you enough incentive to be truthful and not skirt around the truth?"

His eyes widen. "Truly, Slayer?" She nods. He shrugs, finally. "Not my business to keep up with stuff like that, but yeah, I saw him leave with a couple vampires. And they didn't walk back, the vampires, if you get my meaning." She knew. Riley had staked them, after. "Haven't seen him for a few days, though." Which meant he had already, indeed, moved onto the flophouses.

She nods. "Good. Thank you for telling the truth." He winces, apparently waiting for a punch to the face. It never comes. He blinks at her, surprised. "Told you I wouldn't do that, Willy. Just be truthful to me. In fact, I need you for something." She glances over at the tables that held some demons and vampires.

He seemed to get the hint. "That's the truce you're talking about?"

"Yeah. No needless bloodshed outside of this bar, or in it, if I can help it. Trying to fix a lot of things." Making a sort of revolution, more like. It may be smaller scale, compared to Glory, but if- _when_ -they defeated Glory, stuff like this being in place would make things much easier. Hopefully.

"First things first. I know you have to fix your bar a lot, due to the infighting. I can get some help with that." She didn't officially know him yet, but she knew Lorne and knew he could help. "Got an acquaintance who can get a spell put over your bar to keep people from fighting. Neutral territory, like I know you want."

He looks at her in astonishment. "I don't-" He swallows. "Don't know what to say, Slayer. You really mean it?"

"I do. I want to change things." A lot of things. Stuff like this was stuff she had thought about for a long time after, after Sunnydale fell. "I'll give you the contact details of the person once I speak with them. We good?"

"We're good." He gives her a hesitant smile. "Can I ask-what changed?"

She winks at him and he looks at her in astonishment. "Wouldn't _you_ like to know?"

She turns around to face the tables and walks forward, to stand firmly in the middle. How amusing, the picture it made, with her a petite girl versus the things that looked like monsters, yet _she_ was the one that _they_ were scared of.

"Listen up!" She says clearly and loudly, making sure to get all of their attentions, even if they didn't look at her. "This place is becoming neutral ground. So _no fighting_. Got it? I catch wind of fighting in here? I kill you. I catch wind of you hurting and/or killing an innocent-be that human, demon, or whatever else?-I kill you. Vampires want to take territory? _You do it through the proper channels_. You will do it through the Master of Sunnydale and the defacto leader of the Aurelius line. That is Spike. I know you know that. Try and take territory behind his back? He'll kill you. Or I will kill you."

"Taking blood from innocents and unwilling people? I will kill you. Only blood from willing people-who were not thralled or bespelled into it-or from animals. Other things will get relayed to you by Spike, as he sees fit. I see or hear any rule broken, by demon or vampire or any persons related to the supernatural? There _will_ be consequences."

"Outside of those things-and things Spike might add later, for vampires-you will be left alone. Well, don't start looting the town and think I won't go after you." She is reminded of the looting that happens once the demons learn she is dead, the demons she had to take on once she had been resurrected. "Use your brain-or your Visual Cortex, in the case of you K'Krash. Use common sense, is all I'm asking."

"Got it?"

They all stare at her, slack jawed.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	8. Chapter 8

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Eight

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"Just be careful about it. I got_ _**really** _ _pissy about it when I learned about it, even though you were trying to help. I lashed out at you. Maybe after, don't say anything? Unless you think it'll help. I was a minefield of bitchyness."_

_He laughs. "I got it. 'A minefield of bitchyness'? You got a lot better with your humor."_

_She smiles, eyes twinkling. "Helps being around a certain peroxide headed vampire, I guess."_

He knocks on her door. And waits. He knocks softly again, wincing as he hears her soft 'Riley?' He never wanted to hear that sodding name from her beautiful lips again. Maybe he wouldn't anymore after this, if could help it.

She opens the door after a moment, looking confused, clad only in a robe. He holds back his expression with difficulty.

"Spike? What the hell are you-" She stops, eyes turning to one of panic. She looks fearfully at the closed doors. "Is it Dawn or-"

He holds up a hand, shaking his head. "No. Nothing like that. They're safe as houses in their beds. Promise. I can hear them sleeping."

"Then what..."

"I wanna show you something." He says, seriously.

She looks at him for a moment. "What?"

"You need to see this. But we need to move if we want to get there in time."

She closes her door and he thinks at first that she is simply ignoring him, but he hears her shedding her robe and all of a sudden the hallway gets hotter to him. He closes his eyes, but that doesn't help. He can picture her naked body all too easily; had had it many times now. Can picture the warm glow of her skin, her pert little breasts that he loved to taste, her flat little tummy, her strong legs she loved to wrap around him as she rode him to a gallop, her pussy that felt like a volcano. Could almost taste her juices as he wrapped his mouth over her there, or licked her off of his fingers.

Fuck.

He glares down at his erection, which does little to stop it, when the door opens. He turns to see her completely dressed, eyes serious.

"Let's go."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was a big and dilapidated looking place, he notes. He had only been around the once to confirm to Buffy that Finn had been in fact coming to this place in particular. He had. She hadn't been surprised.

He can see the Slayer looking around in discomfort and disgust at the surroundings and some of the things going on. He couldn't really blame her; too seedy for his tastes. He may not need 5 star accommodations-he lived in a _crypt_ for fuck's sake-but he needed something more than this. Wasn't even really the building that was the issue-though it was obviously in need of a lot of repair-but the types it called to it.

"No, Slayer. Don't stop. Not what we're here for."

He starts to lead her up the stairs. And if notices that the vampires are all surprisingly quiet around him and the Slayer, he doesn't say anything. Not his place to say anything about that yet (apparently Buffy's word at Willy's had gotten around incredibly fast; faster than either him or Buffy expected. He hadn't heard what she told them at the bar, but he couldn't wait to hear what she had to say.)

"What the hell is this place?" The Slayer mutters.

"Vampire flophouse. Never been a fan of them myself. Too-seedy, for my tastes. Something about the arrangement seems off. It's a give and take. People-humans, demons, sometimes even other vampires-come and pay the vampires here to bite them." She stares at him and he shrugs. "They get off on it, I suppose. Dunno. Never been around these of my own volition."

"Then why are we here?" She wasn't quite glaring at him, but she was looking stern.

"Because," He says patiently. "Something you gotta see. Didn't believe it until I saw-well...you'll see."

He didn't want to see her in any pain. But whatever decision she made about Finn-whether he liked it or not-deserved to be made with her fully aware of what Finn was up to and just who he was.

He leads her to a door and opens it softly, gesturing for her to go inside. She walks inside and once they get inside, she stares at the sight in front of her.

Finn, a vampire on his arm, getting bit.

"Harder."

Buffy gasps and Finn looks up.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's quiet as they near Revello Drive. She had taken off in a hurry from Finn and he had followed. She hadn't yet said anything nasty to him or pulled away from him or tried to hurt him, which was always a plus, but she was still so quiet.

They stop in front of her house and he is once more struck by the similarities to the other night, after the giant snake.

"If I had my sword with me I would'a let you hit him with it." He says. She turns to look at him. He shrugs. "Knock him out or what have you. Least he deserves."

She shakes her head. He can see her eyes filling with tears. "Spike-"

"You're attainable, Slayer. You're-" He pauses, thinking. "Miss Super Attainable. The sodding gold medalist of attainable, no matter if the boy can see that or not."

She bursts into tears.

He stands there, flummoxed, before reaching hesitantly forward-risking even her wrath that hadn't yet come in his direction-to comfort her, patting her on the shoulder clumsily. She looks up at him with large, tear dripped eyes and it's all he can do to remember, to not take her in his arms and tell her that he loved her, that he'd take away any pain that harmed her.

He hesitates, before pulling her forward gently, embracing her loosely. She stiffens for a moment before finally letting loose, crying hard against his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." He whispers. "I'm sorry."

She cries harder, hands clinging to his coat, sobbing for all it was worth.

"There, there." He rubs gentle circles on her back. "Let it all out, pet. It's okay. It'll be okay, I promise."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She eventually pulls back from him and he lets go immediately. Her eyes are red rimmed from the tears but she appeared to be crying no further. She looked drained and defeated.

She shakes her head silently and starts to head back in the direction of her house.

"Slayer!" He says, surprising himself. She turns enough to look at him. "You're-" He struggles with what to say or not say, before saying fuck it. "You're a good woman. You deserve someone who is truthful to you. Who-" His jaw clenches. "Can love you properly."

She looks at him for a long moment. She turns back around. He starts to turn to leave when her words stop him cold.

"Spike. Thank you."

And she hurries inside.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what'd you do while I was gone?"

"Me? Oh, started up a revolution. You?"

"Think I broke up a relationship."

"Hmm. I wonder who wins." She pretends to ponder, hand to her chin. "I mean, I only started a-"

"Revolution, yeah, got that. But my thing was pretty big too. Something you'd _definitely_ know about." He waggles his eyebrows at her and she laughs. "But yeah, Slayer and Finn look definitely on the rocks. Considering he went to vampire trollops an' all." He pauses, coming to sit next to her on the stone sarcophagus. She was kicking her booted feet against it absently. "You're not-bothered by it or anything still, are you?"

"Me?" She rolls her eyes. "No. I had time to deal with it-and get over it. Stuff like that, with Riley in general got a lot less bothersome when I fell in love with you. Or-when I _realized_ I was in love with you, I should say. Pretty sure I was in love with you for a long time before I finally realized it. Like you did with me."

He looks at her, interested. Highly interested. She indeed seemed completely unaffected by Finn, which made him feel good-especially after having to see her (her present counterpart) in pain like that. Had it been that hard last time as well? He figured it had; he just obviously had only been on the peripheral of it, instead of comforting her much closer this time.

"And just when did you fall in love with me?" He wonders. "Actually, for that matter-what'd you mean when I finally realized? Making it sound like I was in love with you for a long time too."

She stares at him steadily. "Weren't you?" He swallows. She shrugs, smiling. "I-don't know exactly when I fell in love with you. But it had to be quite early on. I'm pretty sure that was a big factor why I could never get close to Riley-though I had tried many times. I couldn't ever open up to him in the ways he wanted or needed, yet I could always open up to you even though you were my enemy then my sort of ally. You've always known me better than anyone else in my life. So...yeah. Early on for me too."

"And for me?"

"It was kind of a long process to figure that out," She says, taking his hand in hers. "Both of us put our heads together, though you had a lot longer to think about it than me, and we finally came to a conclusion-though you wouldn't tell me which exact moment."

"When?" He whispers.

Her grip tightens. "Our truce. Sometime when we met then and we made the truce."

He looks at her, stunned. _That_ far back? He'd have said she was joking but she looked entirely too serious for that. But thinking on it? It fit. He had always wanted her, from the moment he saw her; had been confused whether he wanted to kill her or fuck her. He supposed their interactions had just coalesced into one single moment in his mind during their truce and he fell in love with her.

Maybe it had been when he first ran into her. Or later, at her mum's house...

"As for me...I'm still not sure. I've been in love with you for so long now, I can't recall. And back then? During _this_ time, I mean? Never would have admitted it in a million years; to you, to my friends, to _myself_. No one. Couldn't let myself fall in love with another vampire again. And I didn't; I was already in love with you. When? I-it could have been a lot of moments. But, I..."

She takes in and lets out a breath, eyes closing. She starts to recite something she had obviously remembered for a very long time now.

"'You're _not_ friends. You'll _never_ be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag, and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be friends. Love isn't brains, children, it's blood...blood screaming inside you to work its will. _I_ may be love's bitch, but at least _I'm_ man enough to admit it.'"

He was stunned. "Then?"

She nods. "I-I think so. Maybe even earlier. It's...I never forgot it. Those words always stayed with me, even when I didn't understand why."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She watches the helicopter fly away and isn't sure which she feels more; grief or relief.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You okay?" He asks, looking down at her with concerned eyes.

Her eyes blink rapidly for a moment. "I-I'm fine. Just thought I felt-for a minute..."

His expression turns to one of pleasure. "Ahh. I see." He flexes a bit and she gasps. His arms are on either side of her, as he moves into her, leaving her breathless with a flash of pleasure with each thrust. He does something absolutely indecent with his tongue that leaves her moaning. "Should have told me if you were that close, luv." His voice lowers into molasses. "Gotta take good care of my girl."

"Ahh-ahh! Spike. Spike!" She moans.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Spike." She moans, clinging to her pillow tighter, eyes wrenched closed as she sleeps. Body undulating with waves of pleasure. Moments later, she awakens with a gasp, confused and aroused, not sure which she was feeling more of.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do you ever have weird dreams?" She asks Willow. Willow looks over her book and raises a brow at her.

"Weird how? Oh! Like the kind where you dream about wearing one sock to school and then a clown comes by and boops you in the face with a pie?"

"Uh...not exactly." And she'd need a big Dream-To-Reality book to figure out just what Willow's dream meant. "Just-" She flushes with remembrance. It had happened for days and days now and she didn't know what to think of it. Was it because of-because Riley was gone? But she had been dreaming about Spike since before then, though those moments were...surprisingly intimate, serious at times, not about sex.

She also dreamt about other things, at other times. Sometimes not even about Spike, but about her, things in her own life. But-a lot of it seemed weird. Strange. Strange because it _didn't_ seem strange. A lot of it was just mundane things. Nothing she could see that would be in her subconscious to dream about, versus other things.

"Do you ever...dream about other people?" She finally asks.

Willow stares at her, then goes "Oh!", making Buffy blush further. "Oh. I get it. ...you've never done it before?"

"I-not for a long time." She had, a couple of times, a few years back, before her and Angel had gotten intimate, but after that? No. Well-only the once after, but it had been weird. Why would she dream of that moment, with a still half drunk Spike in the Magic Box, saying that little speech? It had been empassioned, sure, but to linger over it in her dream?

"Riley?" Willow asks softly.

Buffy looks at her, biting her lip. Then shakes her head.

"Uh-it's not like, Xander or something is it?"

Buffy laughs. "No, I can assure you it's not Xander." _Something_ , on the other hand... She sobers up. "It's...I don't know, just...strange. It feels real. Like...it's happening to me. Or it has happened to me. Depends on the situation."

"Maybe it's a Slayer dream? Or dreams?"

She shakes her head. "I don't think so. Those are always much more confusing. You'd think the Powers would want to try and _help_ the ones doing the work for them, but no, they like to make things cryptic as possible." It was frustrating.

"What'd you dream about then?" Willow was fully interested now and, despite the things they all had been dealing with as of late, it felt good to get some best friend talk in. For the past little while it had been a lot of couple-y stuff, with Willow and Tara, Xander and Anya, and then Buffy and Riley...until Riley decided that what she gave him wasn't important enough to him.

She had tried. She had. But thinking on it? She knew he had been right about some of it; she had never been able to open up to him completely. She hadn't-she had _wanted_ to be in love with him, but it hadn't happened. She couldn't open up to him, yet to someone like _Spike_ , she could-

She holds back another flush with difficulty.

"Someone. I-can't see his face." She evades. "But it's like we're...a couple." In the moments where she felt physically present, it felt that way. It makes her throat dry to think of it now, with Spike's eyes looking at her with such feeling, like she had never seen before with anyone or anything. She could feel then-and almost could feel now-the way his cool arms felt around her, touching her body, touching her... the things he had done in these dreams were things she hadn't done or felt with anyone. And it confused her.

He had been...different lately. She couldn't place the reason, but he had. He had been there to help with the snake, with the demon, had protected Dawn, protected her mom, had _comforted_ her. And all without being snarky about any of it, without asking for money or blood or-anything. In fact, she could still remember his embarassed, almost shy, look as he declares he'd protect her family forever.

"Buffy?"

She jerks back out of her thoughts. Spike, Spike, Spike; it seemed like all she did lately was think of him. Even in her dreams.

"Sorry. Got caught up in thinking. This one dream in particular-"

"Dreaming about what?" Xander asks, walking up. He plops onto one of the chairs (Anya was at the counter, dealing with a customer while Giles was in the back doing some inventory.) "Oh. Was it anything like the dream I had where I was roofing the White House?"

"Workaholic, much?" Willow teases him.

"What can I say? I'm good at what I do." Xander says, with a grin.

"Xander." Anya calls over to him.

"And I forgot to greet my girl. Give me a sec." Xander heads over to Anya.

"Alright, Xander's gone. So, you said it feels like you two are a couple?"

She nods. "Yeah. It's-he's...great, actually." And he was, in the dreams. Attentive, loving, fun, had fun teasing her and getting teased in return. They held hands and they patrolled the graveyard together-and how crazy had her world gotten when stuff like patrolling a graveyard for vampires felt like a date. Maybe it was in how they had been together, fighting beside each other as easy as breathing. Fighting _together_.

It was...unnerving. Because the feelings she was feeling in the dreams, the things she had wanted with Riley, were there. Riley hadn't given her that. Hadn't given her the feeling of fighting beside the person you love, fighting together, _working_ together. Being true equals. He hadn't given her those feelings. The Spike in her dream...he told her he loved her, often. As often as she told it to him.

He held her with tenderness, made love to her gently or harder, depending on what she liked and wanted in that moment. Knew her in ways that astounded her.

Why was it...why did it feel so real? Why did _he_ feel so real to her?

"It's...effortless. Like we don't have to try. Not like me and Riley. Like I-I tried to make work with him." She confesses.

"So it's definitely not Riley then?" She nods at Willow. "But you said you couldn't see his face."

She shrugs helplessly. "No, but...the hair was different. And a different color. The height and size was different too-" _In more ways than one_ , she thinks with a flush. Spike was...big. Not that Riley was tiny or anything, but Spike-dream Spike, she amends hastily-had been able to hit spots in her that no one else could. And a lot of that, she could tell, was mere skill, not just the size of him.

"Maybe the PTB are giving you a break and actually spilling it out for you for once. Cause if it's as real as you say it is, that's what it seems like."

Buffy stews on that. Willow pats her on the shoulder.

"But hey, if you _really_ want to find out, I'm sure I can find a spell to help you figure it out."

"Thanks, Will." She says, warmly. "What'd I do without you?"

"Get no potato latke's that I get from my mother at Hanukkah. The _one_ Jewish tradition she likes to keep up with-"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So! What's next on our agenda of 'Buffy tries to fix Sunnyhell'?" He asks, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She bites on her pen absently, paper in hand, and he feels that familiar feeling pool in his stomach, his groin. God, just seeing her this close, smelling her scent, feeling her warmth on his hand was...more than he'd ever thought he'd get. He doubted he'd ever stop wanting her like this.

"Umm, well knocked a few things off the list. But this one we kinda got to wait on. It's situational though, so I don't know if it'll still happen. Gotta wait for Anya and Willow to get into a fight and inadvertently summon a Troll God." She puts her pen down and looks up at him, smiling. If he had a soul, it'd quake with pleasure at that smile. He was surprised he didn't burn up at the sight of it. Sunshine in a smile. It was lovely. "The troll used to be human until Anya turned him into a troll; it was how she got her gig as vengeance demon."

Huh. She had some power then, or did, Anyanka. Had to have a good chunk of power to do something of that magnitude. Usually took some rituals or some rot to try and create a God.

"And we need a Troll God running loose, why?" He drawls.

She rolls her eyes. "We won't be having him run loose; he gets put back into the crystal he was in-witches put him in it hundreds of years ago or something- or he gets sent to another dimension. And we get a nifty Troll Hammer out of it. It was a big help in the battle with Glory the first time. Mind you, I know I still have something extremely powerful already," She eyes the Scythe and then-to his delight-himself. "But one can never be too prepared."

"And knowing is half the battle." He says, kissing her forehead.

"Sure is, G.I. Joe."

"Oi! I'm _much_ better than some dumb soldier-" He gets cut off by her kissing him.

"Oh, you won't be hearing any arguing from me on that point." She purrs. He bites on her lip and she moans.

"Speaking of _point_." He says, wagging his eyebrows.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"They can't break up!"

"Oh, I think-"

She sniffles again. "They have a beautiful love."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She gasps as he pushes her against the wall, feeling that deep thrill again. The wall this time? Well, at this point there wasn't much left in the crypt-top or bottom-that they _hadn't_ (in Spike's words) shagged on. Not that she was complaining. She was making up for a lot of lost time. And, despite her knowledge of being with other people, she had been allowed to start anew. So many things felt fresh again. And no matter how many times she had Spike, she knew she'd always want more of him.

"Slayer-" He drawls out. He starts to reach for her but she stops him, grabbing his hand.

"No." He looks at her. "I thought we went over this."

He licks his lips. "Buffy." He whispers. His eyes start to close as he leans in, kissing her. It soon turns heated and she pulls away from him with a gasp, taking in deep breaths as his mouth moves lower. It leaves a cool trail of fire down her neck and she cries out when he mouths her bite.

"You like that." He says darkly. "Like how it feels, what I did to you-"

"Yes." She gasps out. "Oh god. Oh yes-"

He pulls back to look at her and she nods. He goes into game face and leans down, fangs sliding into her flesh. She gasps, at first in pain, and then in pleasure. Feels his answering groan as he takes in her essence. She rocks against him and comes just before he does, feeling him roar in return, rubbing himself against her.

He pulls back from her neck, head sitting against her shoulder for a moment as they both try and recover. He licks her wound tenderly and she shivers. She kisses him.

"Thank you." He murmurs. His eyes-blue now-look at her with adoration and love. "I didn't-it didn't hurt too bad, did it?"

She shakes her head in the negative. "No. Only at first, just the initial-" She freezes.

His brows furrow. "Buffy?"

She stares at him and something that hadn't-for whatever reason-been in her thoughts until this point catches up with her now.

"Spike. _It hurt_. Only at the very beginning, but...it hurt."

He looks at her, incomprehension in his gaze for a moment, before his eyes widen.

"Bloody fucking hell."

The Chip hadn't fired once.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	9. Chapter 9

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Nine

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Did you-I mean, you said you hit Tara."

"I did!" He insists. "I just-it was in the moment and so much was going on. I reeled back like it hurt. So used to the damn thing, I guess. Like a fucking dog."

"So you don't know if you actually felt pain or your brain was just _thinking_ it hurt."

He shakes his head. "I-I don't." His heart sinks. If it was true...if the Chip wasn't working... He looks at her. What would happen now?

"Then we have to find out. I might just be an anomaly to the Chip again. Happened once before, when I was resurrected by Willow. Changed my molecules just enough not to get registered on the Chip's radar, Tara said."

"If we-Buffy," He grabs her on the arm as she starts to leave. "Luv, if it-" He swallows. "If it's not working..."

She touches his face. "Baby, I planned to get it out of you anyhow. Sooner, rather than later, it will start to go and if it doesn't get taken out then, it'd kill you. And I don't want to see you in any more pain because of it."

"But without it-"

"I trust you." She says simply. He closes his eyes. Her faith in him was astounding.

"I love you." He says helplessly.

"I love you too, Spike. Now," She says. "let's go see if your radar goes off. I know a guy named Rack-"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They leave the place and he wipes the blood from his knuckles, staring down at his hand. It hadn't been more than a few punches (apparently he was super bad news. Buffy had given him the talking of his life after Spike had punched him. Told him if she caught wind of anything bad, any more taking in witches, she'd kill him) but all the same...it hadn't hurt.

The Chip wasn't working any more. How long had it been not working for? He had no clue. But he suspected maybe it was after her return. So many other things had been happening, so he wouldn't have been surprised if this went along in that line as well.

He jumps as he feels a warm hand move over his. Buffy lifts his hand to her mouth, kissing it gently. He can feel that welling of emotion again, shaking his head. "Buffy-"

"There." She says. "Now we know."

"But..."

"Are you going to go out and kill innocent people?"

"No!" He says, affronted. "I thought you trusted m-" He stops at her look, one of exasperated fondness.

"I do. I'm just letting you reaffirm to yourself that you trust yourself. _I_ trust you. I know you wouldn't do that again. Plus," She says mischievously. "Why'd you want to take blood from unwilling people when you have the _best_ right here all willing and _wanting_?"

Her faith in him was unshakable, unmovable, and he loved her all the more for it. He kisses her, placing his forehead against hers.

"I won't let you down." He whispers fiercely. "I promise, Buffy. I won't let your faith in me go misplaced, I swear it."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looks up at the sky, then at him. "Think it's about the right time." She squeezes his hand; they had been walking hand in hand down the alleyways.

"You sure?"

She nods. "Go and help your Slayer." She smiles. "We'll get a nice Hammer out of it, that way."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They both attack the troll from either side, her kicking, him punching. They both duck simultaniously out of the way of the Hammer that the troll, Olaf, tries to bring down on them. He pulls the troll's arm away enough so she can batter the troll.

It was...they were working together so well. Working _together_. Like her dreams. It was...

She doesn't get time to focus on that, as the troll manages to get out of Spike's grip, knocking him back with huge strength, pushing her to the floor. Olaf starts to smash pillars and things start to fall down. She gasps as debris starts to fall in her direction, knowing she wouldn't have time to move out of the way. She covers her head, eyes closed, but the slam of debris doesn't happen.

Her breath gets knocked out of her and her eyes open. The debris was opposite her. She can hear people groaning around her, but she was unharmed. She blinks and looks up to see Spike over her, looking at her in obvious concern. Her throat contracts. He had...he had just saved her life.

"Are you okay?" He asks, eyes full of concern, hand moving to her head, checking for wounds.

She stares at him. "I'm...I'm okay," She finally says.

He seems to realize what he was doing and pulls back like he was burned. He stands and extends a hand to her. She takes it and nearly gasps at the feeling of contact. It felt...it felt like it did in her dreams.

He turns away and she heads over to check on her friends. All are unharmed, thankfully, but Olaf is nowhere in sight.

"Where is he?"

"Gone." Willow says, looking worried.

"Xander, follow him," Xander nods at her. "Anya, Willow, head back to the magic shop, find a spell that will actually stop him."

They leave and she goes over to help Tara get some debris off people before turning to see where Spike went. He was crouched next to a woman, putting something under her head for support.

"What are you-"

"Helping her get comfortable." Though _he_ was the one who looked uncomfortable right now. "Think there's some bleeding, but I think she'll be okay until help gets here."

He looked like he actually wanted to help. He _was_ helping. Why was it him? Why was everything turning-having _already_ turned-on its head? The _vampire_ was here, helping people, whereas the vanilla human had _left_ , left _her_ , yet here Spike was. Despite everything, he had stayed.

He had _stayed_.

"I've got to go. Willow and Anya are looking up spells to put him back."

He stands. "At the Magic Box, yeah?" She nods. "We should go help them then." At her uncomprehending look, he explains. "Trolls are strong, but they have pretty good senses too. Only a matter of time before he tracks them down."

"Then-oh god." She hurries out and he follows her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They get there just before the troll breaks the boys wrist, though it's a close thing. He tackles the troll, surprising him long enough so the whelp can get away and the Slayer can start beating on him. He can hear Red working a spell in his periphery.

"Hey Olaf! You're as inadequate a troll as you were a boyfriend!" Anya exclaims.

The troll grunts, looking at her, allowing them both a few blows before he slams the Slayer against a shelf and throws him across the room. Oww.

"Uh, y-you're hairy, and unattractive, and even women trolls are put off by your various odors."

Meanwhile, Red is still working a spell. He snarls and gets up as Olaf tries to swing the hammer at Buffy.

"Your menacing stance is merely alarming!"

He lands a hard kick at the back of the troll's knee that surprises him, even if it doesn't hurt him all that much. The troll starts to hit him but Buffy is back up and backhands him a few times. They begin their dance again, distracting Olaf. Just when he'd try and hit the Slayer, he'd get in a few blows and when he tried to smack him, the Slayer would distract him.

It was perfect. _They_ worked together perfectly.

"And your roar is less than full-throated!"

"Desist!" Olaf growls. "My god, woman, it's been a thousand years, and yet you are as aggravating and emasculating as ever you were!"

He throws him and Buffy back again and they land in a heap, with her halfway on top of him. Fuck. Not now. She had to feel his erection-the combination of her as well as the fighting-it didn't take much to get Ol' Willy going-but she doesn't say anything. She pushes off him with a gasp, her face red, and he's stunned to smell the arousal on her, thicker now.

He was used to smelling the arousal on her when they fought. She'd deny it-well, her present self would, at any rate-until she was blue in the face. But fighting got her off as much as it did for him.  
But this was-it was more. In fact, it was damn near the same kind of arousal as _his_ Buffy gave off around him.

Olaf tries to swing his hammer at Anya but it gets thrown out of his hands by the completed spell from Red. He hurries to grab it just as Buffy does and their hands touch. It was like electricity in his veins, white hot fire and he jerks his hand back. She lifts the hammer without issue and uses the momentary distraction that the whelp, Anya, and Red were giving the troll to hit him hard with it. He goes sailing near the door.

"What are you fighting for, minuscule blonde one? Your friends? These two?" Olaf gestures to the boy and Anya. "They will never last." Oh shit. The troll did it now. Buffy's lower lip begins to tremble. "Anyanka is very difficult to live with, and he...he's ludicrous and far too breakable. Their love will never last."

The Slayer stomps over to him, as he tries to get up, and knocks him back down with the hammer. She drops it next to her and starts to hit him over and over with her hands.

"Their love..." A few dozen punches here..."will last ..." A few dozen there..."forever!"

She knocked a Troll God unconscious with her bare hands and he couldn't be more proud of her.

A few moments later, Olaf dissolves, taken away by Red's spell.

"Where did he go?" Glinda asks her girl.

"The land of trolls." Anya says, in response. "He'll like it there. Full of trolls."

"It's hard to be precise, though. Alternate universes don't stay put. Trying to send him to a specific place is sort of like ... like ... trying to hit a ... puppy, by throwing a live bee at it." He stares at Red. _Everyone_ stares at Red. "Which is a weird image, and you should all just forget it."

"Believe me, I will." He quips.

He dusts himself off and walks over to Buffy. She was standing there, quiet. He grabs her shoulder hesitantly. She turns, tears still filling her eyes. She grabs onto him and hugs him hard. He staggers back, surprised.

"They have a miraculous love!" She sobs.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

And for the third time in as many days, he finds himself walking with the Slayer. She had left the Troll Hammer at the Magic Box-after destroying some glass and shelves by trying to place it on there-to get it checked out later. She hadn't said anything when he walked with her, but it was weird. Kind of felt like she _expected_ him to walk with her. Not that he was complaining, of course, but this was uncharted waters, uncharted territory. He had to tread carefully here. Especially so now, given that the Chip no longer worked (or wasn't even in his head anymore. Neither him nor Buffy knew which was what.)

This too though, though he hadn't expected to be able to walk with her to her house, was something else that had been prepared for.

"Watcher's back in town?" He asks.

She turns to look at him, before nodding. "Yeah...why?"

He shrugs, pulling out a fag, lighting it and taking a quick breathe in of it. "Nothing. Just that-dunno why he left or anything, but I imagine it had to be important, given what's going on right now. Just...you know how Bit is. If you talk about anything important, make sure Bit's not listening in."

"Spike, it's late. I doubt Dawn would even be u-"

He gives her a look, flicking his fag away. He hadn't felt the need for them as much as of late; his oral fixations were taken care of more often than not by Buffy lately, to her-and his-extreme pleasure.

"She's a fourteen year old girl, luv. When is snooping _not_ their go to?"

She starts to say something, but stops. "...you're right."

"Don't have to sound so surprised, luv." He says, amused.

It's silent, until she shrugs and starts to head up and once more, yet again, she stops.

"Tonight...why did you help?"

He looks at her back. "Would you believe me if I told you?"

She turns to look at him with a steady look.

"Try me."

The truth then. "Because I want to be-apart of it, with you. With the others. I don't want to stand on the sidelines anymore. I want-" He swallows. "I want you to trust me, Buffy."

Her brows furrow minutely but she doesn't say anything negative to him. She looks confused; whether at him, herself, or both, he wasn't sure. She is nearly into the house itself when she stops again, her back to him.

"Thank you." And she's inside in a hurry.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're seriously confusing sometimes." He tells Buffy later, when they're both spent-for the moment, an arm wrapped around her naked form. She burrows in closer, kissing his neck absently.

"Mmm. Welp too late to back out now. You're stuck with me."

He feels a great big heap of warmth and love within himself at that. "That right?" He murmurs, nudging his nose through her hair, tongue licking a path down her ear. She moans.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She jerks back as Giles gets her attention, flushing to the roots of her hair. She hadn't even been asleep this time. And she felt-she heard Spike and saw him through her own eyes, a body that was lying in-a quite large-bed, making love. Not sex, _making_ _love_. He had been-

She closes her eyes. She had to get that spell done by Willow soon. Tomorrow. Before the Council decided to show up.

She had to know what the hell was going on.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I've been feeling weird." She complains, throwing on a tank top, to his dismay; he missed that naked bit of flesh already.

"Weird how?" He fakes a gasp. "Oh shit, Slayer-maybe you're preggers. I _knew_ I should'a bought some johnny's!"

She affixes him with a glare, before rolling her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, Dead Boy." She sticks her tongue out at him, stepping out of his grabby hands to pull on some pants over her underwear. "No, I mean it though. I keep-it's weird. Like I'm seeing stuff through my eyes."

He looks at her with confusion. " _My_ eyes, Spike. Other Buffy's."

"I don't know, but I think...maybe something's happening? I mean, it always _did_ seem weird to me that the Powers would plop me back, but not into my past self. Two Slayer's is one thing. Before I died and got brought back, there was still a balance, surprisingly enough. But now? Two _Buffy Summers?_ Pretty sure _that_ wasn't in the Powers' plans."

"So, what then?" He stands now, agitated, throwing on a pair of discarded jeans, too upset to even do the button, only the zip. "You're saying you're starting to, what, meld back together?"

"A fusion dance I didn't even ask for. Don't even have any Potara earrings to do it myself!" She pouts.

"And yet again your pop culture knowledge surprises me."

But they both become serious again. "I-I don't know what to do, Spike." She looks up at him with such hurt eyes that he takes her into his arms instantly. He holds her tightly, feeling the wetness of tears splash his naked chest. "What if it happens and I forget everything? If I'm unmade. I-I can't. I can't lose you." She pulls back, tears falling freely down her cheeks. "I would die without you."

He kisses her reverently, cupping her face in his hands. "You won't lose me, pet. I promise. I'll do whatever it takes to keep you. I've had you now. In ways I never could have imagined I would, only hoped. I have _you_. I won't-" He stops, getting emotional now, himself.

"I _won't_." He repeats.

She kisses him hard and he responds as passionately back. The thought of losing her...it eclipsed any pain he had ever felt before. To lose her would be the death of him.

"Buffy. I love you-"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"That should be everything." Willow says, gathering the last of the ingredients together on the table.

"You're sure this is going to work?" Buffy asks, a bit worriedly. It wasn't that she didn't trust Willow, of course she did, but this whole situation was weird and maybe they wouldn't be able to find out anything? But she needed some kind of solution. Needed to know why she kept feeling this way, like she was starting to feel out of place at certain times, like she was _at_ different places at different times.

"Pretty darn sure," Willow says confidently. "It'll reveal anything hidden-that is messing with you." She says, at Buffy's look. "I'm ready to do it whenever you are."

She looks around the shop. It was currently empty, with a couple of patrons having left a few minutes prior. It was as quiet as it'd be for a bit. She nods.

Willow starts the spell. "Revelet Deus absconsa tua. Qui habet, vestra absconderunt se!"

She repeats this a few times, the ingredients making a small fire as they combust, turning into different colors as she continues her chant.

Eventually they turn black and there is a gold glow that starts as a small circle from the bowl of spell that extends into a much larger circle that spreads through the store and outward.

It takes only seconds. She gasps.

Spike stood there, kissing _her_.

"Buffy. I love you-"

And he stops. They both do. They look around in shock. And her-the...the person who looked like her looks at her with wide eyes.

"Oops." The Other Her says.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	10. Chapter 10

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Ten

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Well, this was... _not_ how she envisioned this going. Hadn't envisioned it _at all_ , at first, until Spike told her that she wasn't in her past body. She looked like she did then, the same hair and everything, but her mind hadn't been put into her past self's body.

She had also expected to be fully dressed while this conversation took place.

Willow stares at her in shock, as does Anya at the counter. And-

"Holy freaking crap." Xander.

"Good lord." Giles.

"Uh...hi?" She says timidly. Of all times to be discovered...the Powers sure had a sick sense of humor. Well, at least her and Spike had pants on.

"Um, Buffy," says Willow. "Pretty sure that's...you."

"And Spike!" Anya says helpfully, waving at the two of them.

"Oh, wait, wait. I get it!" Xander exclaims. "They're _both_ Buffy!"

"Got it in one. Never knew you had it in you, Harris." Spike says, arm around her back, seeming as much for him as it was for her. Maybe even more so. She knew his insecurities. And although she had reassured him many times now, it was still a different situation, given that they hadn't yet been confronted by any of the others.

Until now, that is.

"Thanks. I-wait, wait. But," He looks between her, Spike, and the Other Buffy (present Buffy) at the table. Present Buffy, who still looked shellshocked. "You can't be Buffy. I mean-" He gestures at her and Spike.

She rolls her eyes and Spike lets out a sound in his throat, holding her tighter. "And what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Spike demands. "I've been helpful as of late, haven't I? Even more so than usual?"

"Yes, but that doesn't exactly mean anything, Spike," Giles pipes in now. He had been cleaning his glasses-as Buffy expected he would at some point. "It's not like you to do anything out of the kindness in your heart. That would be difficult, being as you have no soul."

"Oh please." Spike scoffs. "That fucking rot again? I can't love because I have no soul? I can't be a better man because I have no soul? Clearly you need to go back to Watcher's School, Rupert. I-"

He swallows, looking down at her. The look in his eyes pierces her. "I love." He says lowly. "I love very much. Down to the deepest parts of myself, I..." He looks over at Present Buffy, then back at her. "I love her."

She sees her swallow at that.

"I'm as much Buffy Summers," She says now, gesturing to her other counterpart. "as you are."

"Yeah, we're going to need more proof than-wait." Xander says, eying her closely. "Did we..."

"Yep. When you seen me walking far out in town and I told you not to tell anyone?" She says. "That was me. I did that to make sure you wouldn't tell anyone else about that, because it'd make them look at things closer. And I wasn't ready for that yet." She shrugs. "Still not ready now; I mean, couldn't you have at least waited five minutes more so I could wear something more than my unicorn pajamas?"

"Hey, no one said you had to go out and _buy_ the soddin' pajamas." Spike says, mostly into her ear.

She shrugs. "I dunno-they grew on me." They share a secret smile.

"See! That! What is that?" Xander exclaims. "The Buffy I know isn't like that with you!"

"Probably cause I closed myself off so much? Uh, no offense." She says to her other self, who frowns. "But we-I-did during that..uh, _this_ time. Ugh. Stupid time travel pronouns."

"Yes, be that as it may-Buffy," Giles says to her reluctantly. "We need more than your word that it is you. I suppose you mean to tell us you've traveled from the future then?"

She nods. "Yep! Thanks to the Powers. They owed me one. Or-a few, but yeah. More than my word? Okay, well how about-" She points at Xander first. "Mantis Lady, Mummy Girl, Willow, Faith, Anya. Oh and Cordelia, but she wasn't anything Special-capital S, mind you-back then. She is now. Gets visions from the PTB." Xander looks shocked.

Next she points at Anya. "Your original name is Aud." Anya looks surprised.

Then she points at Giles. "A fighter pilot or possibly a grocer." Giles looks completely flabbergasted.

She points at Willow. "Kindergarden. Yellow crayon." Willow gasps in shock.

She points at Tara. "You once sabotaged a spell to contact Thespia, because at that time you still thought you might have demonic heritage." Tara merely nods at her, not looking surprised in the least.

"Okay, so-yeah, you know a lot." Xander says. "But-"

"Wait." The Other Buffy finally says, speaking for the first time since she and Spike had appeared-literally-into the Magic Box. "And me?"

She turns to look at her before nodding to herself. She walks forward, leaning down to the other Slayer's ear.

She says something that she knew at this point that literally no one knew about, save for herself, her mother, and her father. Something that, even if someone went to look up the records of Buffy Summers while she was in L.A., they wouldn't have found, because the records of it had been destroyed.

She pulls back to see the other Buffy looking at her in completely shock. She moves back to stand next to Spike.

"Buffy?" Willow asks the other her, in concern. The other Slayer shakes her head.

"She's Buffy," Tara says softly, speaking up for the first time.

"How can you-"

"Oh, of course." Giles says. "Why didn't I think of that? You can see her aura, Tara, correct?"

Tara nods, stepping forward. "It's-" She looks at the Other Buffy before looking at her, a bit shyly. "They have the same aura. Buffy, t-the Buffy that teleported in with Spike, her Aura is a bit stronger in places, but the rest is the same."

"But if it's different," Xander says. "Wouldn't that mean that _they're_ different? Different people?"

Tara shakes her head softly. "No. It's...the areas are...intimate areas. Love and passion. They're much more open than-than Buffy's are. That's the only difference. She's-" She licks her lips. "She's opened herself up to love."

She isn't sure who in the room looks _more_ surprised at that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So! Awkward silences are cool, I guess." She says mildly. Spike chuckles beside her, though she can still see the nervousness lingering in his eyes. "I guess we should address the elephant-or vampire-in the room. That's what some of this is about, right?"

"To answer some of your questions-that you haven't asked aloud yet, but I know you're thinking about-Spike is _not_ a time traveller, like me. It's the same Spike you know. It's-it was only me that went, on my own." She looks up as she feels a hand squeeze hers and takes comfort in Spike's touch like nothing else. She smiles at him, before turning back to look at the others who looked a combination of confused, surprised, and a bit uncomfortable.

"And you know what else? I love him. I know you're wondering about that too. I love him more than I've ever loved anyone. More than I loved Angel, even. Riley, well, we-" She says, addressing her other counterpart. " _I_ never loved him. I tried to. Very much. But I could never open up to him. Part of that was from a lot of factors. He was never what I wanted or needed and I was never enough for him. I wanted someone who wanted to fight _beside_ me, be my equal. Not to push me to the back. Riley was-is-a good man and he was many things, but he was not my equal. He never wanted to fight beside me, despite how much we both protested that point to the contrary."

"And _Spike_ fits that description?" Xander asks skeptically.

"Yes." She says, simply. "Someone who can fight, someone who can fight beside me, who _wants_ to fight beside me. Someone who isn't emasculated because I am strong or stronger than them. Someone who _likes_ my strengths. Takes the good with the bad, the girl with the Slayer. Takes all of that. Spike is-" She looks at him and he looks at her, stunned. "He is everything. He is my world."

She turns to look at them now, her hand still firmly in his grip, holding his tightly.

"A lot of things happened to me. But not just that. It's given me perspective I didn't have...now... because people? People can change. And before you give me the tired 'Spike's not people!' argument that I've heard a million times at this point, let me tell you; I've seen him, in more ways, know him in more ways, than anyone else possibly could. Even Spike himself. I know the good and the bad. I know how people can change. I _know_ Spike has changed. Even-even _I_ could tell you that." She looks at her other counterpart who looks steadily at her.

"Okay, so...time travel. Kind of a big thing." Willow says. "Why _now_? Why this time? Did we-did we not defeat Glory the first time?"

"We did." She reassures her. "But the ending of it...it messed up a lot of things."

"And why...I mean, you came back to this time, but wouldn't it have been easier if uh-if you had been in Buff's body and not all this subterfuge?" Xander asks. Everyone stares at him. "What? I know big words too!"

"I thought I was going to, but I ended up in Restfield and obviously not." She shrugs. "I still don't know why. But-"

"You can't." The other her says. She shakes her head at her. "You can't be-can't be me. I-" Her hands clench atop the table she sat at. Buffy merely looks at her. She understood that look very well. Who knew her better than herself, after all?

She moves away from Spike once more and stands in front of the other Buffy.

"We're full of love." She tells her. "I know that's what you're worried about. You worry we can't love and that's why we drove Riley away. But that wasn't it. It wasn't that we don't love. We love greatly. We love our family-the people sitting in here as well as mom and Dawn. It's just that we didn't love Riley. Harder to be in love with someone when you're already in love with someone else, after all."

The other Buffy looks at her, confused. "But, I-I don't."

She kneels down to look at her. Weird to look at herself, much less comfort her, but here she was. That was the Hellmouth for you; weird central.

"We do." She insists. She looks at Spike, lingering, making it obviously who it was they were already in love with, before turning back to look at her. "Took me a very long time to realize that fact, but it's true." She starts to pat her on the hand. "Trust m-ahh!"

They both gasp as their hands touch, jerking back instantly.

"What was that?!" They both say to one another.

"What just happened?"

"Buffy?" Spike asks, lowly. "Are you okay?"

She glances at him and nods. "Yeah." She sees the Other Buffy looking at Spike for a moment as well. "It was just-weird."

"Weird, how?" Giles asks her, them.

"I saw something." The Other Buffy says. She focuses her attention on her. "A memory?"

"Yeah." It hadn't been much, especially since they had broken apart that quickly, but that mere touch had been enough to bring out a memory of hers.

She touches her deliberately this time, holding on tightly when it makes things hit hard again. The memory passes between them of her and Spike's original meeting when dealing with the Queller.

Other Buffy moves back, rubbing her hand and arm.

"Fascinating." Giles seemed to be in full on Watcher/curious mode now. "You two are sharing memories? Buffy," He says, addressing her present self. "You're seeing her memories? Future memories?"

"Not just future ones. But ones that've changed." Other Buffy murmurs. "That wasn't how I dealt with the Queller demon."

"It's how it got dealt with the first time." She explains to her. "I-we-" She looks at Spike briefly. "Have been doing what we can to mitigate as much damage as we can. The Queller I expected, but not as early as it came this time."

"And mom?" Other Buffy asks, emotion clouding her throat for a moment. "The-the doctors were really insistent all of a sudden about treating her early when before they didn't even want to _look_ at her; just wanted to give her pain medicine and-"

"I took care of it as soon as I could. I knew it was a risk, considering I could have been caught, but it's _mom_." Tears fill her eyes briefly. She closes them hard to push back the tears, before looking at the Other Buffy. "I had to-to make sure she got better care this time. I-I made sure they gave her medicine this time to treat the clot in her brain. Just to be sure."

The other Slayer stares at her for a moment. "She-"

"Will be okay now. Promise." Plus she had some mystic help to, to oversee things just to make sure. And if she had to call in a favor with the Powers, or a boon or whatever it was, she'd do that too.

"But why would they be sharing memories?" Willow asks, mostly to Giles.

"I am not _entirely_ sure, but I have a theory as to why. Buffy, both of you, may I be frank?" They both nod at him. "Have you two, ah, shared anything else as of late?"

She nods while the Other Buffy flushes. Well, well. She glances at Spike who looks at her with a brow raised. She wags her eyebrows for a moment and he smirks.

"Yeah. I've been seeing some moments here and at home and stuff." She tells Giles. "Nothing major. Some vamp Slays sometimes."

"And I-um." Other Buffy says. She doesn't look at anyone, looking down at her hands. "Other moments of hers. And uh-stuff."

She got the train of thought Giles was going for and it fills her with a sense of dread. She stands, walking over to Spike and embraces him, ignoring the sounds from the others. He hugs her back, surprised.

"Buffy?" He whispers.

She shakes her head, head against his shoulder for a moment, before pulling away enough to look over at Giles. He looked serious.

"I get it." She says hoarsely. "You're saying we're-fusing together, for lack of a better word."

He nods and Spike's arms tighten around her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She didn't know what to make of it. She didn't doubt the words were true, that-that she was what she said she was. She knew it. Even before getting those memories, she knew it, down to the deepest parts of herself.

She can't help but continue to stare at the both of them. At the woman who had apparently been through so much already and who had turned to-turned to Spike.

She said she _loved_ him.

He said that he loved _her_. She had heard it; the first words he had said when transported here.

She...she didn't know what to make of it, of Spike. She knew he had been changing, that he had been acting differently. Working for good reasons, altruistic reasons. She hadn't understood why.

Now she did.

Everything she had been taught about vampires. How the soulless ones couldn't love, how the demons took over and the human died in the process of being made...was that all fake? All untrue? Her future counterpart seemed to think so.

"Oh hey. Sorry, I'm late. My bad."

They all whip their head around to look at where the sudden noise is coming from.

"Who are you?"

"That's Whistler." She says.

"Works for the Powers That Be." Her future self says. "Been awhile."

"It has," Whistler says, tilting his hat at her future self. "Not as much for you, technically speaking, but also has been. Time travel and all of that."

"Why are you here?"

"To fix a right." He looks at her now. "Got to put Buffy Summers back together again."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	11. Chapter 11

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Eleven

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

His arms tighten around her.

"No." He ignores the stares around him, looking only at the half-demon (could smell he was, even if Buffy hadn't told him what he was.) "If that was the case and you needed to-why the bloody fuck didn't you before? Before-" His throat tightens. Before he got close to her, before he had been lucky enough to know her touch, know her love. He should have bloody known it was too good to be true; good things never happened for William Pratt.

"Yeah, well...that was our bad." Whistler says sheepishly. "Wasn't supposed to be this way; she was supposed to just, you know, plop right in and there you go. There was something we didn't plan on though."

"What?" Buffy asks quietly.

"You, sweetcheeks. Never expected the dying desire of a woman to be so strong. You got what you wanted all right. Got to come back here to fix things, fix your death and resurrection so the First Evil never gets that foothold-" He hears the intake of breath from the other people in the room. "But what we didn't count on was your all encompassing desire to be with this handsome fella. So you ended up by him in Restfield instead of in your bed, where Finn probably was. Your unconscious desire to be with him and not Finn kind of...fucked things up."

"But you can fix it?" Red asks.

He nods. "Sure thing. Have to. You all are starting to see what both Summers have been experiencing so far, but to them it's been a lot more graphic and vivid. If we don't fix things ourselves, things will turn out really badly."

"Badly, how?"

"They fuse together on their own and we end up with either a fully human Slayer with no powers, who goes insane from the memories and everything piling up without a way to sort them or we get a fully _demon_ Slayer who suffers from the same problem, except _she's_ got power-more of it than she ever had before and would go on a killing rampage."

"I vote for Door Number Three." Harris says, raising a hand.

"But what happens to Buffy? Either of them?" Red asks.

"They get put back together. But I know what you're asking. It's-not the best subject, but you all get it. Summers here," Whistler says, jerking a thumb at Buffy. "Was always meant to be the one in the cockpit, the control seat."

"You're asking Buffy to-to-" Red cuts off, emotionally. " _Both_ of them. It's not fair to _either_ of them to put them in this position."

"I know. It's never easy to ask this of anyone. I get that. But it has to happen. Unless you want to kill them both now, to stop the repercussions of later when the melding goes horribly wrong. This is the things they don't talk about in the Time Travel Brochure, kids. They don't mention the fact that the person going back takes place of the one in the past, because it's too hard a subject for them to _think_ about, much less _talk_ about. But life isn't always fair. Things are about-"

"Balance." Glinda says softly.

Whistler nods at her in obvious approval. "Got it in one, kid. We're all about the balance. The Powers That Be set to fix the balances. It's why Summers was brought back to begin with. Now, she had some boons as compensation, for all she's done, but she had to come back to a time before her resurrection to fix the balance; that was the easiest way to do it. She picked the time with Glorificus."

"Now, I'm allowed to give her some help, in the form of what we call boons, to help, as they wouldn't upset the balance in a big way. There can be _some_ give, as complete balance is pretty much impossible. But this, stopping Glorificus and her _not_ dying and getting brought back? Has to happen. Gotta fix the balance that Rosenberg messed up when she brought Summers back."

Everyone turns to look at the Slayer, and at Buffy, but he can't bear to look at either of them. Can only hold Buffy close and wish that all of this, this moment, was a bad dream.

"You say that." He finally says to Whistler, anger in his tone. "But you don't know which one will be the one in charge, do you? She's-both of them-too strong."

"No, I don't." Whistler says. "Not now. It's-something you won't know until after it's finished." He looks at the Slayer. "I know it's a lot to take in, kid, given everything you're going through now. But you gotta do what you gotta do."

She nods at him and as if that is a cue, all of them-even Anya-go over to Buffy, hugging her at different times. The crying and hugging disturbs him, because it makes all of this feel all the more real and he didn't want that. Just wanted to open his eyes, be back in his crypt, with Buffy lying next to him, safe and warm in his arms.

He pulls Buffy's face up to his and he kisses her hard, feels the tears in his eyes and doesn't care. He kisses her like this is the last time, because it very well could be. Good things didn't happen to William Pratt. He shouldn't have been surprised at that. Only surprised that he had been lucky enough to have her this long.

"Love you, love you," He whispers. They're both crying and he can't stop kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too. So much. _So_ much." She says and he can taste her tears on his mouth. "I love you so much, Spike. More than anything. No matter-no matter what, you _must_ remember that. You are the sum of everything I have ever wanted in my life. You are my world."

His own words, parroted back to him, but not in jest, but in complete truth. In complete feeling.

"The sum of everything." He tells her. " _Everything_."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She stands. When she had wanted to do a spell to see what was happening this-these things-were the last things she ever would have envisioned. Yet here she was. She stands in front of her future counterpart, whose tears had been wiped away by Spike's gentle hand.

_"We're full of love."_ The Other Buffy had told her. Her greatest fear right now was that she couldn't love. It was part of the reason why she had been so upset about the end of her relationship with Riley; had feared it meant that she had no ability to love and that was drove him away, what drove the others away like Angel and Parker. That something was lacking in her that made her less of a person.

But this? She watches herself and Spike together and it makes her chest hurt. They knew each other, in ways she had longed to know with someone. Had longed to have someone look at her like that, to feel that way about them. To be able fight with them side-by-side. And she...

She swallows. Spike had been giving her that, as of late. He had been by her side. He had wanted to show her that he was changing, that he _had_ changed. Show that-that he loved her, even if he hadn't said the words.

"You know how to kill Glory?" She asks her future self who nods at her.

"You know how to keep Dawn safe?" Her future self nods again, looking a little more unsure now; at her, not at the prospect of being able to keep Dawn safe.

"You know how to love?" She asks, her voice lowering as she stands in front of her. Her future self's eyes widen but she nods.

"Yes." Her future self says.

"Whistler?" She asks.

"Yeah. I'm ready." He says.

She nods, but stops for a moment, looking at Spike now who looks at her with heavy eyes. Eyes filled with sorrow and with- Her throat dries. With love. She could see it now. Why hadn't she been able to see it until now?

She leans forward and kisses him. She steps back and he looks at her, astonished.

"Thank you." She whispers. "Thank you for loving me. Even when I didn't deserve it."

He struggles with something to say. "...thank you." He finally says. He looks at her. "Thank you. Buffy."

"Thank you. William."

"Okay, folks. If that's it, let's-"

"Wait!" Future Her says, holding up a hand. "Before we start. Just in case..." Future Her grabs her hand and she gasps. "Don't pull back. I-I want you to see. No matter what happens, either way. I want you to see why I love him."

And she does.

It flies through her, from their first meeting when he declares he is going to kill her on Saturday, through so many other moments, all the way to their last moments in Sunnydale, when he is burning, her Champion, when she tells him she loves him. To the later moments outside of Sunnydale, to their relationship then and the devastating loss as she loses him. To now, when she arrived back in time and refound love with the only man who had ever been her perfect equal, the only man she had loved more than anyone else.

She pulls back and now there are tears in her eyes, falling down her face, unchecked.

She looks at her future self, who smiles through tears. "Yeah?" Her future self says, smiling sadly. "A lot to take in, huh? There's more, but-there's no time to show you them now. But those are important moments you saw. The most important in our life. He was never perfect. He isn't perfect now. And I'm glad about that. I don't want _perfect_. Love, real love, isn't always perfect or easy, but you stick through it, through anything, because you love them, because they love you. And he's worth it. If you can't remember anything else, remember that; _he is worth it_. _"_

Whistler steps forward to them, hands outstretched and she knows her decision is made before he reaches them. She turns to look at her future self.

"Be sure to tell him that, every day."

Her future self's eyes widen.

And she knows no more.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After the dust settles, so to speak, they are all silent.

Only one Buffy stood there now.

She wore the same clothes that the Buffy of the present was wearing.

His heart sinks and falls, falls, falls down.

Oh god, no.

He takes a step forward, hand outstretched, before clenching it into a fist.

Good things never came William's wa-

She blinks for a few moments.

"Buffy?" Harris asks, hesitantly. "You okay?"

"She'll be right as rain, Harris," Whistler says. "She's just adjusting. Give her a few moments. A lot to take in, especially having to do things this way."

They stand there, quiet.

Until-

"Death is my gift." She murmurs.

"Buffy?"

Her eyes look around the room until they find his. She hurries over to him and her mouth is over his before he can react. He feels her sobs, more than he hears them and when she kisses him, he wants to cry all over again.

"The sum of everything, Spike." She says brokenly against his mouth, eyes filled with tears. " _Everything_."

His Buffy. _His_.

He holds her close, kissing her again and again, uncaring of their surroundings of who was there.

"Buffy." He sobs against her mouth. "Oh god. You're not-you didn't-"

She shakes her head. "No. I-it's me. I promise. I'm so glad." She wraps her arms around him, clinging to him. " _I'm so glad."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The events of everything take their toll and she finds herself moving to sit heavily at one of the chairs. Spike immediately sits next to her, ignoring the stares, rubbing her arms. She manages a smile at him.

"We should go." Willow says.

She looks up at them. They were emotional as well, but they didn't-they didn't look like they were mad at her or anything. She wasn't sure how they'd react.

"Go? But I-I just got here and you-" Xander comes over, patting her on the shoulder (he looks at Spike a bit warily, but not with the burst of anger that she expected.)

"We should go and explain to your mom what's happened. Dawn too, if you think it'd be good for her to know now."

"I...I guess so. It's just...it's a lot to take in." She swallows against her dry throat, still reeling a bit from the sudden change she had went through. "I might need a few minutes before I can talk to her."

"We'll handle it, Buffy." Giles says gently. "We'll explain it to them both. Take your time. There's no rush."

"Just don't break anything else." Anya says, in that blunt way of hers. "Cause Xander keeps having to repair the shelves."

"Will do, pet." Spike says, dryly. "Don't think the Slayer is up to causing any wreckage just yet."

They start to get ready, walking by, after giving her hugs or pats on the shoulder. Willow is last to hug her, lingering there for a moment.

"I'm sorry, Will." She whispers.

Willow pulls back, looking surprised. "Why? Buffy, it wasn't-it's not your fault."

"But isn't it? If I hadn't asked to come back-"

"You did what you had to do. And it wasn't like you asked for things to turn out this way. You made a dying wish to come back so you could help us. It was _their_ fault that things got twisted up, no matter what Whistler said. It's the _Powers_. Even _if_ your unconscious mind had a big desire to-to see Spike, they still could have done it right the first time."

"You think it was some kind of test?" She asks.

Willow shrugs, straightening up as she stands. "I dunno. Probably? Hard to say what the Powers think most times." She squeezes Buffy's shoulder. "Take your time, like Giles said. We'll be at your house if you need us."

She reaches up to squeeze Willow's hand. "Will, _thank you_ ," She says, with as much sincerity as she can possibly muster. "You guys are the best."

They all leave and she sits back, sighing.

"Long day." Spike murmurs.

"I'll say." She says, snorting. She leans back in her chair, sighing, closing her eyes. She could feel her strength already returning to her, but she knew it'd still take a bit of time to feel more like normal. Best to rest. Especially so, given Glory and all. It'd be tantamount to suicide to try and take Glory on at anything less than full strength.

"Yeah, well, what's done is done." Whistler says.

She opens her eyes. She had forgotten he was still there.

"So what's the deal now? You said I had some boons still remaining?"

"Yeah...that's the thing. You've kind of used some of them up already while being here."

"Used them how?" Spike asks, affixing the agent of the Powers with a glare.

Whistler shrugs. "Some of it is better to show you. Here-" He snaps his fingers and the top of the roof disappears, letting in sunlight.

Spike roars, jumping out of the chair, but with the position they were in there was nowhere to go. She gasps and braces herself, as he does. But nothing happens. He stops, blinking hard against the light, looking up at it. She stares at him in the sunlight; something she hadn't been able to see since he wore the Gem of Amara.

"Sort of a side effect, one could say, from the Claim you two made with each other."

Spike stops looking up, to look at Whistler, snorting. " _Claim?"_ He mocks. "That's just shite that vampires told to humans to romanticise things. There's no such thing as an actual Claim."

"There is now." Whistler says, shrugging, from his position at the counter he was leaning against. "You two-yet again-have defied what people know about Slayers and Vampires both. You created it when you declared your allegiance to one another."

_His eyes widen, darken. "Slayer." He growls. "Mine._ _**Mine** _ _."_

_She leans forward, biting down on his neck with her blunt teeth and he jerks, groaning in pleasure as she laps at the blood she made well there._

_"Mine." She says softly._

"We created a Claim?" She says, astounded, looking at Spike who looked just as shocked as her. But shock is quickly replaced by joy-joy and uncertainty. She was tied, in ways they didn't yet know, to Spike which was a joy to her, but what did he think of that?

He pulls her into his arms, kissing her hard. Well. That answered her question.

"So you're happy?" She asks softly.

His eyes are a blaze of blue and he looks at her. "Yes." He hisses. " _My_ Slayer." A kiss. " _My_ Girl." Another kiss. " _My_ Buffy."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	12. Chapter 12

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Twelve

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So," Spike says, after pulling back from kissing her. "What all does it mean?"

"You both got a boost of power from it. Shouldn't be an issue for Spike to carry the Hammer this time."

"Ooh. I get it!" She exclaims happily. Spike looks at her, brow raised. "It's your weapon, Spike. The Hammer. Like the Scythe is mine. A weapon just for you."

He looks a bit bemused at that. "Mine?" He loved the sound of that, she could tell. She knew him very well. He had always liked that sense of something belonging to him, or of belonging to someone, because he had so few moments of that in his life.

"And should make you a bit hardier than normal? It's still a new thing, so the Powers have been scrambling to figure it all out. You keep them on their toes, Summers. As for other things? I'd have said the unaging thing, but Pratt is a vampire," Spike lets out a noise at Whistler using his last name. "And you're a Slayer. Slayer's have a short shelf life normally, but they don't age. Most just never lived long enough to realize it."

"But it doesn't make Spike invulnerable though, does it?" She asks. "He can stand in the sun, but if he's staked-" Her throat contracts.

"Poof." Whistler says, snapping his fingers. He has a gleam in his eye though. "You decided what you want your last boon to be?"

"Yes, I-"

"Wait," Spike interupts. "You acted like she had more. I get the Claim was one, but you made it sound as if there were still more. The sunlight is just a side effect from the Claim."

"Well you didn't think your Chip just _fell_ out, did ya?" Whistler says, obviously amused, crossing his arms. Moments later, the roof gets put back into place.

"So it's gone then? Not just de-activated?" She asks. Whistler nods.

"Yep. Cause it'd still start to degrade on him if it was in his head, deactivated or not. And the Powers want your Champion to make his own decisions, without being hindered by the Chip in his head."

"Also," Whistler continues. "You feel any different, Pratt?"

Spike shrugs. "Other than not being fried to a crisp in the sunlight? No, can't say I do."

This, however, actually seems to satisfy the half-demon. "Good. Means it went right."

"Right how?" Spike asks warily.

She-has a suspicion though. It hits her for some reason and she looks back and forth between them.

"It's how it's supposed to feel." Whistler says, confirming her suspicions. "Angel's was Cursed onto him and yours was won-but by torture and combat that first time. Not supposed to make you wallow like that."

Spike goes still. That quiet stillness that only vampires could pull off. His jaw clenches.

"What?" Spike asks, faintly.

"Pretty sure you know what I'm saying, Pratt. Don't need to spell it out, do I? I do? Ehh. Well, you got yourself a nice little soul in there. Not that you needed it to love, mind you; you loved Summers just fine without it, but hey, it's a help, right? Help convince Summers' friends that your intentions with her are true."

Well, he wasn't wrong. Last time, Spike getting his soul (despite the reasons why or him being unhinged at first, due to the guilt) had helped him get closer with the others much quicker than it would have been otherwise.

"But, your last, Slayer?" Whistler says, looking at her now. "You wanted something. Provided it doesn't break the balance it-well, actually you know that. So I doubt you'd ask for something that huge."

"Nope. I know I couldn't possibly ask for something like Glory just dying outright or something. But I could ask for something small." She swallows. "But I-about my mom though, will she-"

"You don't need to ask for that, Summers. She's gonna be fine. That was one of the ones you used up too. She'll be alright."

She feels her shoulders droop with relief, tension she didn't even know was there ebbing away.

"The last, then, Summers?"

She nods. "I know what I want."

She walks over, holding at her hand.

As if knowing what she was wanting-and considering that most of her boons had been used on things she unconsciously wanted, she was sure that they were well aware of what she wanted this time as well.

He hands her a ring.

She takes in and walks over to Spike.

"That's-" Spike stops.

She takes his hand, putting the Gem of Amara on it.

"Thought the guy was supposed to ask his girl, not the other way around." Spike says lightly.

"Yeah, well...when do I ever do anything the normal way?" She quips.

He starts to speak but stops at the look in her eyes. His eyes widen.

He touches her face.

"Will you?" He asks quietly.

"Yes." She says, kissing him.

"And that's my cue to skedaddle." Whistler says. "You need me, you know how to reach me."

He tips his hat to them and he's gone in the next instant.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had rushed to the crypt and gotten dressed-properly this time-before heading to Revello Drive.

"Wait." He says, holding her back for a moment. She turns to look at him confused. He grabs her bare left hand and her breath catches when he slides a ring on her finger. She looks at the skull as if it was a diamond. Her eyes fill with tears and she's in his arms moments later, kissing him again and again. "It's...I don't have anything else yet, but I-"

She shakes her head. "I don't-you don't have to get anything else. This is...it's...it's real this time. Right?" She looks up at him with such-almost innocence, despite everything-that it makes his unneeded breath stop. He kisses her.

"It's real." Nothing had ever been so real in his life, or unlife, before. "If you want it."

She gives him a look like he's crazy. "Of _course_ I want it. Haven't you been listening to anything I've been saying?" She pouts.

"Ooh, no, pet. Miss pouty's returned." He purrs, grabbing her chin with his hand. "Gonna have to chase her away."

"Please do that." She breathes.

He starts to kiss her again when he feels like they're being watched. He pulls back, despite her sound of protest, and looks behind her at the house. Seemed like _all_ of the Scoobies-including Nibblet-were packed into the doorway, staring at them. He snorts, shaking his head.

"Gotta ruin every sodding moment." He mutters.

She turns to see what he's talking about, eyes widening.

"God, guys." She complains. "Can't I kiss my boyfriend without the whole street watching?"

"Boyfriend?!" Xander squeaks.

"Boyfriend?!" Dawn squeals.

"Boyfriend?" Spike mouths at her.

"If I tell them about the rest right away, pretty sure their heads are gonna explode. No want explody family."

He chuckles, pushing some hair out of her eyes. "Be a bitch to clean up off the lawn, that's for sure."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She tries to get her nerves in check, but she knows she's not successful. This was...it was big.

They get inside and she stops as she gets into the living room. Her mother was sitting there, waiting patiently for her. She stands when she sees Buffy.

"Mom-" She says helplessly.

Her mother takes two steps forward and embraces her. That is all it takes. She breaks down, sobbing as she hugs her mother.

" _Mom."_

Her mother strokes her hair, like she used to often do when she was younger, which just makes her sob all the harder.

"You've been through so much. But I'm so proud of you, honey. _So_ proud."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you're not-you're not angry with me?" She asks, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes as she comes to sit next to her.

"Oh honey, of course not." Her mother says, patting her hand. "It's not something you could have controlled and I know-regardless of circumstances that led you here, you are my daughter. You're just-complete now, right?" She glances at the Scoobies for a moment. "That's what Rupert and your friends were saying."

Complete, Well that was one way to put it. And not exactly untrue. But she still harbored some guilt. Nowhere in the Time Travel Brochure did it mention on how to deal with Sort Of Killing Your Past Self, Since You Took Them Over. Many time travel stories she had read had glossed over that sort of thing. Considering the seriousness and emotional-ness (was that even a word?) of the subject, she could understand why.

"I'm just glad that you weren't alone in this," Her mom says, patting her hand again, before-surprisingly enough-smiling up at Spike (who looks just as surprised as Buffy feels.) "You've been helping out my daughter, right, Spike?"

He nods. "Yes. I-" He licks his lips, glancing away for a moment before looking back at her. "She's..." He swallows hard, obviously ignoring the looks of the others around him. "She is my world."

She can feel the warmth in her heart at that and smiles at him. She knew that her friends were still a bit shocked about the whole thing between her and Spike (plus the other things that had just happened only a short while ago) but she knew-hoped-that they would be okay with it better this time around, since she wasn't hiding it (she had only been hiding it technically speaking as _she_ had been hiding as well.) She wasn't going to do what she did last time, running away from her feelings and emotions for Spike.

She knew very well who she was and who he was. Knew very well her feelings and she wouldn't run away from them this time. Spike was _hers._ They had made a vow with those bites as deep as marriage vows; deeper, really. She had promised her lifetime, her immortal span to him as he had promised his lifetime, his immortal span to her. To _no_ death, as it shall not lead us apart.

"I know." Her mother says, nodding at Spike.

"So you're...okay with it?" She asks timidly.

"Of course I am, sweetie. It doesn't take a Slayer or vampire with super eyes to see how much he loves and adores you. And that's all I've ever wanted for you; for someone to treat you like their equal and love you with their whole heart. I never expected it to be another vampire, but I'd be a fool to ignore what the two of you have."

She feels the lump in her throat at that. Her mother stands, moving to stand in front of Spike.

"But this is my one obligatory warning, Spike; if you _ever_ hurt Buffy-"

"I know, mum." He says seriously. "Axe straight to the head."

"Don't you forget it, buster."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She sits on one of the kitchen stools, watching the age old tradition of her mother making her and Dawn hot chocolate and holds back the urge to cry. It had been...so long. To see her mother again; to see her walking and talking and to know that this time, barring other circumstances outside of brain tumors, that she would be okay. Even just to be able to talk to her again was more than she could have asked for.

_Everyone_ was being supportive and she loved them more than she could say for it. She had felt-still felt-horribly guilty about things, but they kept reassuring her that it was the Powers' fault and not her own. How could one fault a dying person who wanted to protect the world, protect _them_ , after all?

_"She did what she always does. What_ _**you** _ _always do. Made the hard choice, for the world. Just like you would have done." Willow says. "Buffy, you can't let yourself wallow in guilt."_

_"Yeah." Xander agrees. "Therein lies Angel brooding madness. Not good for anyone."_

_"The Powers made up their mind about it longer than you would think, Buffy." Giles says, softly. "They plan things out much further than people realize. The world is a giant chess game to them."_

_"Played against the things like Wolfram and Hart." She says quietly._

_"Yes."_

_"Plus, it's not like anyone lost out on Buffy Summers." Anya says, shrugging. "You're still here."_

_"I just think of it like a-Buffy upgrade," Willow says, a smile on her face and a sad look in her eye. "Sort of. Like you went from Windows XP to Windows 7. Both great systems. But this one just knows a few things the other system didn't."_

_"So I'm a computer now?" She asks, amused._

_"No." Willow says seriously. "You're Buffy. Our best friend and family. Our sister."_

"Marshmellows?" Her mother asks, bringing her out of her trance.

"Ooh, yes please."

"Dawn?"

"No." She rolls her eyes at Dawn. Dawn _loved_ the marshmellows. But she probably saw them as too childish, wanting to look more grown up in front of people like Spike who she thought she had a crush on (though Buffy knew better) but in reality just saw him like a big brother. Spike too thought of her like the sister he never had.

"So," Dawn says, turning to look at her sister. She had taken everything much better than anyone could have expected, so said the others. To see no reproach or hesitation or anger in her sister's eyes made her happy. "Spike's really your boyfriend?"

She rolls her eyes. "Kind of a simplification, but yes." She looks at her sister closely. "That doesn't bother you does it?"

Dawn rolls _her_ eyes now. "Uh, _no?_ Of course not, dummy. You _know_ I've always liked Spike better than Angel. He was an asshole."

"Dawn, language." Their mother chides.

"Fine," Dawn huffs. "He was a gigantic doo doo head. He always acted like he knew better than you did. Spike doesn't do that. He _acts_ like he does, but he actually _values_ your opinion. I can tell." She says proudly. "Angel always acted like he knew what was best for you-even though you _both_ were in the relationship. Plus? He left. And that's not cool at all. Spike didn't. He stayed. That means a lot more, right?"

"Wow. Who knew little-sometimes annoying-sisters could be so insightful?" She ruffles Dawn's hair, laughing as she squeals, batting her hands away, trying to fix her hair.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He looks in there, undead heart filled with so many emotions he couldn't name at the sight of them. The mother and the sisters. Joyce rolling her eyes-looks like it's where they got it from-in fond exasperation, setting down their mugs of hot chocolate (had she made more? Looked like there was more on the counter) down in front of them. His little sister desperately trying to fix her hair that got all ruffled up. And his Slayer-his _everything_ -sitting there, looking so _happy_. Some of that weight on her shoulders finally getting lifted.

"Holy crap." Harris says. "You really love her, don't you?"

He turns. His mouth purses, looking Harris over, trying to see what his game was, but relaxes a bit when he doesn't see anything else.

"Yeah," He replies, softly. "I do."

He looks defiantly at the boy, but he doesn't bite back with the harsh words that he expects him to.

"I don't know exactly what the Council told Rupert-and by extention you lot-but vampires have more going for them than they're given credit for. We're more than just a mix of a demon and human. We're _not_ a demon host that destroys the human and takes over with its memories. We _are_ that human; just with a bit of extra in us now. The vampire part. If I'm more than I was before? That's experience. Both outward and inward."

Some experiences good, some bad. Like with Angelus. A lot of it had been terrible, but not all of it had. He had gotten on with Angelus until he caught him fucking who he thought-at the time-was the love of his life (or unlife.) He had hated Angelus for it, but he had never hated him completely.

He had still went into Angelus' bed many times, despite himself. Had even loved him, if he was honest with himself. Not as much as he had loved Dru and _certainly_ not as much as he loved Buffy, but it was there, all the same. And Angelus had taken that and twisted it, used it to his advantage, tried to mold William-and then Spike-into something he wasn't or didn't want to be.

He loved violence but he wasn't a sadist like Angelus was. And now Angel could boo hoo over his past sins and deny he had bedded a man (men, really. Angelus had that old notion of Catholism in him, had hated his urges he had for men as well as women, but it hadn't stopped him from sleeping with men) and try and stay as pure as he could in the eyes of everyone.

"Well, yeah." Anya says, in the tone as if that was obvious. "I've been trying to tell them that for a long time now, but they don't want to seem to believe me. Who has more _personal_ experience? A thousand year old vengeance demon or a bunch of stuffy old guys stuck in a library? Plus? They have biases against anything not human."

Watcher starts to speak at that and stops, closing his mouth. Spike nods at Anya in respect. The rest of the Scoobies didn't give the bird enough credit.

"Even if that is the case," Rupert finally says. "It remains that-save for one-vampires do not have souls. So you cannot-even if you _think_ you do-love anyone."

Spike rolls his eyes. "More Council garbage, Rupe. Tried gettin' that through your head before. Not sure what the soul does _exactly_ -" As he honestly didn't feel much different than he did before getting it. Maybe more introspective? Certainly he wasn't wallowing-though Whistler said that you weren't supposed to, normally, when getting the soul, so who knew. "But I _do_ know that I love perfectly well without it."

"Oh, so you guys are talking about Spike's soul? The Nibblet says, coming, cradling her mug of hot chocolate carefully. "Buffy said you were supposed to all talk about it though. So-" At Spike's look, at the Scoobies' shocked look, at Buffy's exasperated look, her own look turns to one of guilt.

"Oh. Oops. Was that one of those things I wasn't supposed to talk about yet? You didn't tell me I couldn't say anything!" Dawn exclaims at her sister.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Holy crap." Xander says faintly. He sits down onto the couch, a shocked look on his face.

"When?" Willow asks, looking between her and Spike.

And welp. She had hoped to put off more huge conversations for a bit, but looked like her string of 'luck' was continuing as it usually did.

"Umm...sometime after I got here. Not sure exactly when, but the Powers did it." She says a bit sheepishly, scratching her neck. She feels a squeeze of her hand and starts to relax, relaxing just from that slight bit of comfort he gave her there. "Something for their Champion."

"Could you tell?" Giles asks, not her, but Tara. Tara looks a bit uncomfortable at all the scrutiny on her suddenly but she nods.

"Yes." She says softly, swallowing a bit. "His aura was changed, like Buffy's. But I didn't think it was m-my place to talk about it. That Buffy and Spike would when they were ready."

She gives Tara, her shy but sweet sister, a grateful smile.

"And I appreciate that, Tara. We both do." She tells her sincerely. "Now if _some_ people could take that hint, of keeping things secret until then, we'd be okay."

She affixes Dawn with a mock glare, but winks at her to show that she wasn't truly mad at her. Dawn was another subject they'd have to bring up soon. She trades significant looks with Spike and he nods, already understanding what she was thinking without her having to say it. The bond, the Claim? Or just because they knew each other so well? Who knew. She hadn't traded any actual thoughts with him as of yet, or a transference of emotions, feeling what the other was feeling, as Claim's in people's fiction books said happened, yet she _did_ feel...more.

Stronger, faster...just call her the Six Million Dollar Woman.

"Why wouldn't you want to tell us about this right away?" Her mother asks, setting down a few more mugs of hot chocolate for everyone else and handing one to Spike, who looks surprised and grateful.

"Thanks, mum." He says quietly. He glances at her. "Even got the little marshmellow like I like."

He goes to sit in the comfy chair and she perches on his lap automatically-so used to it now after being in the crypt with him and sees everyone's shocked looks. The situation reminded her greatly of their time-her and Spike-when they had been engaged due to Willow's spell. But this time was the real thing. The similarities were there, though. She knew that after a lot of thinking back to that time. A lot of that was both of them showing off their complete, undiluted, selves to one another (and by extension, those around them)

"Why not? Well, I wanted you to see Spike is completely the same with or without a soul. What it does, what it's _supposed_ to do is different than the time Angel was Cursed with his. Or," She says softly. "When Spike got his the first time, in the future."

She holds up a hand to forestall the inevitable questions. "He did something he wasn't happy with. He hurt me." She looks at him and strokes his face. "He couldn't forgive himself for it. So he left Sunnydale to 'give me what I deserve.' He went to Africa and faced torture and trials and _won_ himself a soul." She swallows hard. "But he too-like Angel-was all awash in the guilt for a good while. It wasn't how it's supposed to be done."

"And how is it supposed to be done?"

She pauses, frowning. She wasn't sure. She just knew it wasn't the way that Angel had gotten his or how Spike had originally gotten his; Whistler hadn't elaborated on it. But then it hits her, that kinda epiphany. What was the differences in those and this? It was obvious to her.

"Love." She says. "With love. Angel's was Cursed onto him. It was done out of love-and grief-for their lost daughter, the Gypsy Tribe who cursed him. But the love had nothing to do with _him_ personally. And Spike," She glances at him. "While he did it because he loves _me_ , the one who gave it to him had no love-or lingering emotion for him-at all. It was given to him through trial and combat, not love."

"You're saying _you_ gave Spike his soul?" Willow asks.

She stops, looking at Spike in surprise. His smile deepens.

"Well, I'd do anything for the person I love." He says, addressing Willow but looking at her. "Anything at all. Even take on a soul. Especially if she was the one who gave it to me."

He gives her a chaste kiss (though it doesn't stop Xander and Dawn both from making gagging sounds. Xander and Dawn...there was a thought she'd have to wonder about later. If Xander and Anya didn't go well, then sometime down the line-after Dawn was older of course-there was a very good chance that he and Dawn would end up together. While there had been a lot of problems-due to the general nature of all of their lives-they had still been good for each other. Who knew. Things had changed now, so it was hard to say how things' go now.)

"And-" She hesitates, looking down at her hands, twisting them in her lap. "There's more."

"Ooh, does it have to do with you and Spike? Because I've always wondered how it-" Anya starts, before getting stopped by a pained looking Xander.

"Ahn?"

"Oh. One of those things to talk about in private instead?"

"Yep."

"There's...a lot." She says, reluctantly. She looks up at them, gulping hard against the lump in her throat. " _A lot_ a lot. So much so I don't know where to begin...some of it...some of it won't come to pass now, so that's not an issue, so it doesn't need to be talked about, but others..." She looks at Dawn, then at Giles. He looks surprised but nods.

She takes in and lets out a deep breath, strengthed by Spike's presence and the touch of his hand, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

And she begins.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm-I'm not!" Dawn cries. "I'm _real_. I'm a person! I'm not-I'm not-"

"Of course you're real, sweetie." She says soothingly, stroking her hair as she held her. Telling them all-including Dawn herself-about her original origins had been last on the agenda, after the soul and the Claim (of which Anya had been intrigued, Xander a bit faint looking, Dawn excited, Tara genuinely happy for the two of them and Willow and Giles intrigued, being academic types and all.)

Glory was apart of the Key talk, so that had been apart of the discussion as well. Now, however, was about getting her sister to see that, no matter how she came to them, she was family just the same.

"You just have different origins than some. Doesn't change who you are now. You're Dawn Summers. You're-" She struggles with more to say. Last time had been difficult as well.

"You're our gift." Their mother says, taking Dawn in her arms now, kneeling down on the carpet to hug her close, stroking her hair now, as Buffy rubs her back soothingly. "You're my little pumpkin belly, the same as before."

"You're precious." Spike says softly. They all look up at him, "To the world at large, yes, but to all of us more than anything else. And that's what's important." He kneels down to look at Dawn square in the eyes. "You know what you are?"

Dawn shakes her head tearfully at him. He strokes the top of her head and smiles at her. The kind of brotherly smiles he had-in the future-given her. The ones that showed the brotherly love for her he had, the pride he had in her.

"You're the little sis I never had, yeah? And that's all you. Nothing manufactured that. You're-" He swallows hard. "You're my family. All of you."

She feels tears stream down her face at that. What it took for Spike to admit something like that in front of all of them... Dawn moves from their mother's embrace to hug Spike tightly. He looks flummoxed at first, hands flailing, before patting her back gently.

"So I've got a big brother then?"

"A couple, more like." Spike says, looking past Dawn over at Xander. A look passes between them and something like wonder passes over Xander's face.

"He's right, Dawn-ster." Xander says. "You've got two big brother's,"

"A whole load of big sisters," Willow says with a smile, while Tara smiles softly, nodding, and Anya looks surprised, but pleased.

"A mother,"

"And a dad who loves all of his children, no matter how much we may annoy him sometimes." Buffy says with a twinkle in her eyes as she looks at Giles. He looks astonished and pleased to no end and her heart fills once more with that familial, not lover like, love. He was the father she never had.

They had only started to repair their relationship in a big way in her time right before she got exiled. Their relationship having been strained due to his leaving and other factors. But most of it had stemmed from that initial moment of him leaving. All the men she had loved-in one way or another, in different ways-had left her. Save for one.

Spike had always returned. He always came back. And that final time, he had stayed. Stayed right until the end. The same as he was staying now.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you're saying Glory is sharing a vessel with a human?" Giles was in full on librarian/research mode now; even had the paper and pencil for notes. She didn't mind spilling the details, as much as she could, especially so now that Dawn was out of the house; their mom had taken her out for ice cream and much needed one on one mother-daughter time.

"Yeah. It was a way to try and keep her in check. They hoped the seals on her would stay sealed and that when the human died, she'd die with him. But the seals didn't hold; even with a good chunk of her power sealed away, she's still the most physically powerful thing I've ever faced in my life and that's counting damn near timeless vampires and many other things besides. But the key-so to speak-to her falling is in there."

"Exploit the enemies weakness." Xander says, nodding sagely.

"And our soldier gets it right again." Willow teases.

" _My_ soldier." Anya insists. "Only for me when we-oh. You were talking about Xander. Carry on."

"By what you've said-or not said-" Giles continues. "You said the battle went fine, so I assume you know who the human in question is?"

"Yeah. Not trying to be deliberately cryptic about that, it's just, the first time around there was this spell that kept us all-all of us who are human, anyhow-unawares that they shared a body or anything like that. It made us instantly forget, until it got closer to the time of the portal needing to be open and there was hardly a barrier left between the two."

"And you think we'll forget if you tell us?" Tara asks. She was still quiet, but not as much as before. Buffy would be sure, with the others, to help Tara come out of that self-created shell quicker than before. Tara didn't deserve the scorn and mistreatment she had gotten at the hands of those who had dared to call themselves her family just because they shared blood with her.

Blood didn't make family. Heart did. Love did. And _they_ , all of them here (and elsewhere) were family.

"Yeah. That's what I'm worried about."

"But if you changed all these other things, then couldn't something like that have changed?" Anya asks, as if it's obvious. They all turn to look at her. She shrugs. "Just, it's not like the Powers That Be would have a problem with information like _that_ getting out; it'd just help you stop Glory sooner."

"And my girl is a genius." Xander says fondly, kissing Anya's forehead.

"Yeah, Anya's right," Willow says, excitedly, not even pausing to consider that was the first time she had paid Anya a genuine compliment. "If we can know who it is ahead of time, we may be able to work on something to keep Glory locked down. Or even just to weaken her, besides the Dagon Sphere. Oh and the Hammer too. I'm sure that hit her good, even if just for a few minutes."

"Oh yeah it did. I gave her a hell of a pounding with it," She looks at Spike and _dares_ him to make a sexy remark. He bites his lip, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. She glares at him but can't hold it for long, shaking her head in amusement at him. "But it's not mine now, it's Spike's." She pats him on the hand.

He looks pleased at that, at her. She can feel her throat drying at his look, his already dark blue eyes darkening further in desire as he looked at her.

"And this Scythe you've mentioned?" Giles interupts with a soft cough, making the two of them jerk their heads to look back at the others sheepishly. "You must bring it to the shop next time so we can give it a proper look over."

"Sure. Would have done it sooner if things hadn't been so-chaotic." That was _one_ way to put it, that's for sure.

"So we've got some weapons," Xander says, looking more serious now, his arm around Anya's shoulder on the couch. "But from everything you said-what you had before wasn't enough. It didn't prevent-" He chokes off, shaking his head. Anya rubs his arm, brows furrowed as she looks at him.

Spike's hold on her tightens. "No, it wasn't. But we didn't have the information I do back then. We'll take that and make Glory good and gone, somehow. She's-" She lets out a breath. "Guys, do you remember an intern in the hospital? Named Ben?"

"Sure." Willow says, immediately, arm wrapped around her girlfriend's middle. "Nice, kind of cute."

Everyone looks at her.

"What? I'm gay, I'm not dead. I have _eyes_." They laugh.

"That's the guy then? The human? Ben?"

She nods. "Yep. The deities that did the deed with the spell chose a random human baby and placed Glory, locked away, in him at the moment of his birth. Like I said, they hoped that the human's natural life span would go quickly so Glory would die with him, but she was stronger, even bound, than they anticipated. They had barely managed to lock her out of their dimension, as she was stronger than the both of them combined. Ben is the-pardon the phrasing-key here."

Her eyes find Giles without meaning to. They hadn't talked much about it, the first time around, but she had known that he had been the one to kill Ben before he had ever admitted as much to her. He looks at her quizzically now and she knew he'd ask her questions in private about it.

It's silent for a moment.

"Guys?" She says, cautiously. "Do you know what we just talked about?"

"Ben? As in the intern that Willow still thinks is cute, even though she's gay?" Anya offers.

Her shoulders relax. "Good." She says in relief. "That'll be a big help right there."

"Sure will." Spike says in agreement, leaning forward to place his head on her shoulders. "Cause I wasn't going to be the one to remind them every five sodding seconds."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	13. Chapter 13

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Thirteen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I must say, it's...unusual to see them so close." Giles says.

"Yeah," Willow says. "They're..."

"Domestic." Xander mutters.

"Wasn't quite to the finish each other sentences kind of thing, but even without a Claim-whatever it does-" Willow continues. "they're..."

"They complete each other." Tara interupts softly. They all turn to look at her and she does her best not to flush. "They balance each other. The demon and human parts. T-That's what Buffy said, right? That Slayer's were created by infusing a demon into a girl?"

"Like a vampire." Anya says.

"You're saying Buffy needs someone who can match her?" Willow asks her girlfriend.

"She had that. Or, thought that she had that. But he left." Xander says, a bit reluctantly.

"Yeah. Angel thought she could get the normal white picket fence life," Willow says. "Which is like, hello? Slayer? I mean, not that I didn't like Riley-"

"I didn't." Everyone looks at Anya. "He cheated on her with vampire whores. I don't care his reasoning." She folds her arms against her chest, glaring at the ground. Made everyone remember she was a fairly recent human once more and a thousand year plus vengeance demon who specialized in scorned women.

"But, it seemed like...she was trying too hard?" Willow continues, mostly ignoring Anya's statement. "Trying too hard to be what he needed. Holding her strength back."

"Which Buffy shouldn't ever do. She's the Buff-ster, our Slayer and sister." Xander says proudly. "I liked Riley too. No offense to my gorgeous ladies here, but me and the G-Man have been seriously outnumbered for awhile now."

"Yes, he did balance things up a bit. And don't call me 'G-Man.'"

"But it's-it's _Spike._ Spike of the not quite so recent 'kill Slayer' phase." Xander says.

"People change." Xander looks at Tara who tries not to squirm under the scrutiny. Luckily he was a much more forgiving brother-and patient-than Donny ever was. Family. What a phrase to make her heart patter with happiness this time, rather than sadness or anger. "I wasn't around when he was a big threat, but I can see the changes in him from the time I met him to now. He's...he's acting like a person in love. With or without the soul. Love can transform people."

"Just think about it. Think about how a Spike in love with Buffy was, when Willow did her Will Be Done spell." Anya says.

"I said I was sorry!" Willow exclaims. "I was...I was brokenhearted then. I didn't realize then that I hadn't yet found the love of my life. My other half." Tara gives her a tremendous smile.

"That's not what I mean." Anya says exasperatedly. "Just saying, look how he acted then when he was in love with her."

"Because I made them in love." Willow says.

"No..." Tara says softly. Willow looks at her. "I-I wasn't there for that time, but from what I can see of Buffy and Spike, they were...they were already in love with each other, even if they were unaware of it then. You didn't create anything that wasn't already there. You just added to it."

"She just made them want to get married just then." Giles says faintly. He could still remember clearly how they acted towards one another then-just like they acted now. Just without the urge to get married right away. The spell hadn't created a Spike that didn't exist or that wasn't capable of those things.

That was what a Spike in love did. What a Spike in love with _Buffy_ did.

He could change. He _did_ change. For love.

All of them are all pulled into their own thoughts then, on loves that had changed and defined them.

For Xander it was Anya, the first girl he had ever been in love with. She made him feel like more than just some stupid kid living-until recently-in his neglectful parents' basement.

For Anya, it was Xander. He had helped her remember why life-even as short as it could be for most-was worth living.

For Willow it was twofold; Oz made her know of love and for that she'd always be grateful. But it was Tara who made her realize what love, complete and true love was. It wasn't always easy, but it was always worth it, as long as they were at your side.

For Tara, it was Willow. She had changed her entire world and she would have loved her for just that. Her kindness and strength. The hands that made the pain of the world always go away.

"He's changed for her." Giles says, mostly to himself, surprise in his tone.

"And we're learning, yet again it seems, that the Council don't know as much as they're letting on." Xander says. He sticks his hands in his pocket. "I'm not Dead Boy jr's biggest fan by a mile, but...but...I see how happy he makes her. And after everything she's been through? I just want her to be happy."

"That's-quite a mature view, Xander. I'm proud of you." Giles says, with a smile.

"And she's obviously seen some sides of him that we haven't. To that have that kind of trust in him." Willow points out.

"Plus she's seen him naked. And he's a vampire." Anya says, a bit eagerly. "The stamina alone-"

Giles coughs and looks away, while Tara looks down, blushing. Willow merely shakes her head.

"Ahn? Could we-not? I'm all for the 'Buffy is finally happy' train we seem to be moving on, cause god knows she deserves it, but I'd rather not picture Spike in the buff."

They all stare at him.

"Naked! Spike naked! That's what I meant! Not-ohgodthementalpictures." Xander says frantically, waving his arms around.

They all laugh.

He turns around, folding his arms, feeling like his face was on fire. And not because of the sun beating down on all of them.

Wait.

"Wait." He says aloud. "Wait, this is so familiar...work brain, work! Oh oh oh! The sun!"

He points at it, turning around to look at them.

"Anyone notice how her new guy wasn't, y'know, combusting into a poof of ashes while they were _standing in the middle of it?"_

They stop. Pondering.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They had taken to patrol as soon as the sun had set. It had been a bit of a relief, really; as much as she loved her mother and her sister with all of her heart, she had been getting so many questions about so many things that it was starting to overwhelm her. Then Spike had, surprisingly gently, asked if it was about time to patrol.

"Thank you." She tells him as they make their way to the last stop of the night (Restfield, of course.)

He stops, pushing a bit of her hair behind her ear, a soft look in his eye, as if he didn't know _exactly_ what she was thanking him for. "For what?"

She smiles.

There hadn't been much in the way of vampires or demons (most seemed to be keeping to the truce she had thrown up, to the shock of all, at Willy's.) There had been a couple new fledglings, but they seemed like they had been made before the truce was up.

She kneels down as one starts to struggle out of its grave. "You know," She says conversationally to Spike. "You're going to have to have a good talk with the vamp's left in Sunnydale. So many dumb fledglings."

"Yeah." He snorts in disgust. "Lettin' their fledges make _more_ fledges. Diluting the strength by doin' things so early."

The fledgling, a male, gets out halfway out of the ground, looking at them both in his vampire face.

He appeared to be stuck.

"Uh," The guy says. "A little help here?"

She ignores him. "I mean, I know that most of the vampires here don't have the lineage you do, but you'd think at least _some_ of them would know a thing or two about vampire etiquette."

"Yeah, if most weren't sired by ditzy types like Harmony. No good brain cells left in em. Not most of them anyhow." Spike says, leaning down to look at the vampire in the ground. "Like this one. Your sire, mate? Were of the blonde and Californian persuasian?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

Spike rolls his eyes, straightening up.

"What's your name?" She asks the vampire.

He blinks at her, great big yellow eyes looking at her surprised. "Uh..." He mumbles something under his breath.

"Sorry, couldn't catch that."

Not many vampires could blush. Especially fledglings, but this one does.

"Alison." He says, blushing.

She blinks at him.

"My mom wanted to 'go against the man' and 'make names into gender neutral ones'. Her words, not mine. I just go by Al."

She can hear Spike chuckling behind her.

"So uh, you're the Slayer, right?"

She nods perkily. "Yep! That's me. The one and only. Well, one and-nevermind. Yes, I'm the Slayer."

"So you're going to kill me?"

She eyes him. "I could." She says evenly. "I even might. Depends on you."

"On what?"

"If you have any ideas about who you want to get blood from."

He seems to pale at that. He swallows.

"I don't-I don't want to hurt anyone, Slayer. I just want to be left alone. I wanted to be immortal. I'm not stupid; I never had my eyes closed to the things in the city, but I couldn't ever do anything about them. It-it scared me and I don't want to die. Not so easily, anyhow." Al confesses. "And when a cute girl says she can make you live forever-and you know she can-it changes your world view."

She makes a humming sound in her throat before making a decision. She stands, grabbing onto one of his arms and pulls him effortlessly out of the ground he had been stuck in. Spike looks at her impressed, as does the vampire Al, until his expression turns to one of unsurety.

"So is this the part where you kill me now?" Al says, frowning.

"Nope. This is the part where I introduce myself." She extends her hand out. "I'm Buffy. This is my partner, Spike. If you know anything about vampires, then I'm sure you've heard of him."

Al's vampire face melts away to his human one. He was a handsome man that couldn't have been older than twenty five. He had short brown hair and kind brown eyes.

He smiles hesitantly, but takes her hand nonetheless. "I'm Al."

A beat. Then-

"Uh, know anywhere good to get something to eat?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They drop him off at Willy's to get him some blood-with clear instructions to Willy to keep an eye out on their new friend-and she has to be impressed at his restraint, considering he was a new fledgling. So many would instantly go for the kill but he had not only held off his bloodlust, but he had shown regular intelligence right out of the grave.

They get back to the crypt and it's not until she gets down to the bedroom and sits on the bed, against the wall, that everything hits her and she has to fight back a wave of sleepiness; the day had taken its toll on her, finally.

"Not a bad sort," Spike says about Al, as he takes off his duster, setting it on the chair near the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed, taking off his boots with a practiced motion before coming to sit next to her. "Might even have some potenti-"

He stops at her look. "What's wrong?"

She looks around the room and he does too, brows furrowed, before looking back at her. Recognition hits his eyes and she nods.

"Yeah, I-I did the same too. Came back here without thinking. It's...our place." She murmurs. She looks at him entreatingly. "I'm not a bad person, am I? For..." She swallows. "For wanting to be here with you? I love mom and Dawn with all of my heart and I'll do anything I can to protect them, but I...I can't-"

"Shh." He takes her in his arms and she hugs him tightly, head against his black clad shoulder. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to be with the person you love. Buffy," He says, as she tries to say something. His eyes, deep and blue, pierce into her. He strokes her hair. "No matter what, I'm not going to leave you. No matter what anyone else says. As long as you'll have me, I'll be here. I'm not ever going anywhere."

Her eyes fill with tears. Abandonment had been her main problem. She knew she had abandonment issues out the wazoo, stemming from her father's leaving her family and then on, men in her life leaving her one way or another. No one else had ever stayed, save Spike. But that wasn't the only reason she loved him. But it showed her his loyalty and love. That no matter how good or bad something got, he'd never leave. And the only other times he left? He came back. He never truly _left_.

He always came back to her.

She leans up to kiss him, senses filled with everything William Pratt, of Spike; leather and smoke and so much more.

"I love you." She says trembling, against his mouth.

He kisses her back, pulling her hard against him. "I love you, Buffy."

"Stay with me?" She begs.

"Till the end of eternity. And even then you won't be rid of me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They make love slow and close, their bodies intertwined as deeply as their hearts-and their souls too, he supposed. The soul was new to him, but whatever it was, whatever he had, it was hers. _He_ was hers.

She is infinite warmth as he moves deeper inside her, as her mouth moves over his, as her hands carve a path of fire over his skin.

She was his heart and his soul and he could think of nothing he could, would, or did want more than he wanted her.

Pleasure.

Then peace.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She stirs in his arms but he doesn't stop stroking her hair.

"Hey." He says softly, leaning down to kiss her.

"Hey." She replies just as softly back, a sweet smile on her face before it turns into one of panic. "Oh no!" She sits up, giving him a lovely view of her pert breasts. "How long was I out?"

His eyes rake over her, tongue moving over his lips and he smirks when she flushes pleasantly red. "Mmm, not long. About an hour. Got time to get you back home, no worries."

She stops, staring at him for a long moment.

"What?"

"My home is with you, Spike."

And just when he thought he couldn't love her anymore than he already did.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looks regretfully at the bedroom. She wouldn't be back here much until things were settled with Glory. She couldn't; she had to be closer to Dawn and their mother to better protect them until then. It wasn't even really the crypt itself she was missing, but the closeness that she and Spike had shared here. It was their space, together.

"Won't be long, pet." He says, as if hearing her thoughts. He was always good at sensing her moods. And with the new Claim? Who knew just how much of her emotions he got now. None of them knew the extent of it yet, after all. "Have you back here with me before you can say 'Hellbitch won't know what hit her.'"

"You're not coming with me?" She says panickedly. He wasn't coming with her? She didn't want to do this alone, or almost so! He was-she was the Slayer and she was strong, but he made her stronger. Made her into something more than _just_ the Slayer. She was the Slayer _and_ she was Buffy.

She was complete.

"Hey, hey." He grabs her arms, rubbing them reassuredly. "Not goin' anywhere, Slayer. Told you already, yeah? Not getting rid of me. But not exactly sure how keen your mum-despite how good she seemed about everything so far-would be with you shacking up with a vampire in her own home."

"Then she'll just have to deal." She says stubbornly. "I'm not going without you, Spike. I-I can't. I don't just mean sex. That's nice. Really, _really_ , nice, but I just mean...having you close, being able to hold you or be held by you, talk to you...those kind of things." He's silent. "And I'll stop talking no-"

He kisses her hard, surprising her, making her squeak a bit as he embraces her hard. Not hard enough to hurt, of course, but with more impact than most people could handle. To her it felt lovely.

"Guess I could risk an axe to the head," He says hoarsely, forehead against hers. "Can't make my girl sad now, can I?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mom? Dawn?" Buffy calls out into the dark house. The door shuts behind him with a click and turn of a lock and he's slightly surprised she doesn't turn on any light; while her sight was better than regular humans it still wasn't quite up to a vampire's standard.

The house is quiet. He closes his eyes, putting out of his mind the little sounds he was used to tuning out when need be and listens in for-there. Two heartbeats, with a gentle tell-tale sign of slumber.

"They're already asleep, pet." He says quietly. She stops, from where she had been going to head into the kitchen and nods. She starts to head up the stairs. He looks at her. Here, with Buffy, in her house. _Together_. It was something he had longed for than longer than he first knew and here he was.

But...was it wrong of him to think of this as Joyce and Dawn's home? Buffy's home was with _him_. But...no. She even said her home was with him. It was okay. She was here and she was _his_ home, which meant that this place was as much their home as the crypt was.

She glances at him, brow raised.

"Are you coming?"

He grins cheekily, wagging his eyebrows. "Maybe if you ask nice, Slayer."

She rolls her eyes and continues up the stairs, but he can see her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He sets the bag down next to hers. They hadn't taken much; a few clothes, a few odds and ends, the Scythe and a few other weapons. Her room was much smaller than the bedroom in the crypt, but warmer. It was lined with a few silly boy bands and things like that. Her bed was smaller, almost virginal in its appearance and white sheets. His mouth thins as he continues to stare at it, realizing that it had seen her and Finn together in it.

A long time ago by her perspective, but not by his. He didn't smell Finn's scent anywhere in here, thank fucking god, but it still made his demon growl figuratively in his chest at the thought of anyone else having the opportunity to touch what was _his_.

"Spike?" He turns to look at her. She points at his forehead and it's then that he realizes he had vamped out without realizing it. Sodding Finn...

He shakes it off and shrugs off his duster. "It's nothing, luv. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

He sets his duster on _her_ chair, his boots on _her_ floor. He removes his shirt, dropping it carelessly to the floor- _her_ floor. His scent would be mingled with her, in this place. He'd erase all traces of Riley Finn _or_ Angelus from this place, no matter how long it took-even if said traces were metaphorical and not physical. He'd make her forget that she had ever been with anyone else.

She was _his_. He was _hers_. And he'd-

He starts at her hand on his face, her thumb stroking the side of it. "Baby, it's okay." She murmurs. "I'm yours, remember? No one elses." She leans in, large eyes gleaming emerald, smiling. "I gave myself to you, didn't I?"

He relaxes. She had. He shakes his head a bit. "'M sorry, pet. Not sure what got over me." He leans in to kiss her. "Think this Claim thing is making me a bit...overprotective?"

"Jealous?" She supplies. He glowers at her. "I'm not making fun of you, Spike. I'm just saying. Because...I feel the same way." Her voice lowers. "Back when we were in Willy's bar and those guys and girls were staring at you equally? I wanted to punch their faces into the counter. Repeatedly."

Well if _that_ wasn't a hot thought, he wasn't sure what was.

"Guess this Claim thing is still working itself out." He wonders aloud.

She nods, moving back so she can take out some clothing from her bag. "Yep, I figured as much too. Luckily it doesn't seem to be _too_ bad. I guess it's starting to settle? Don't think the stress the past few hours has helped. Probably exacerbated it."

He walks behind her, wrapping his arms around her, knowing she could feel his erection pressed up against her, as hard as he was. He leans in to her ear.

"Mmm, my Slayer knows her big words too." He purrs into her ear, making her shiver. "Makes a man shiver with-" He licks down her ear, eyes closing in pleasure at her gasp.

"Spike." She whispers.

She turns in his arms, sweet little breasts pressed against his naked chest, the heat of her threatening to set him aflame and he wants to be nowhere else in the world than here in this moment.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Mmn?" She moans, blinking sleepy eyes at him. "Where are you going? It's not-" She looks blearily at the window, where it wasn't dawn out yet. He could tell when dawn would arrive, without even having to look at the sky.

He sits on the bed next to her, having finished gotten dressed, stroking her hair. "Going to check up on our new boy, make sure Willy helped keep him from getting dust. Plus, I figured you'd want some time with your mum and sis alone. Been awhile."

"You're always thinking of me." She murmurs.

"Damn straight."

She gestures for him to come closer and he does. She kisses him briefly but with feeling.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"Come home soon?"

He grabs her hand, kissing it. "Promise. Now get some sleep. Been a long day."

She nestles back into her pillows and he leaves quietly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He finds a surprisingly brave vampire that was out hunting before dawn. It reeked of desperation. It had to be out at this time, as dangerous as it was, for food as Buffy's message to the vampires in town had been clear; innocents were off the menu. The fact that she was letting vampires hunt _outside_ of that was still a huge deal. Most saw a good opportunity and had been abiding by that so far, but a few thought they could get away with things, especially the closer to dawn it got.

Well, he'd have to show them _that_ idea wasn't going to fly. He absently rubs the ring on his finger as he plunges the stake into the vampire, barely more than a fledge, the dust flying all around him as day starts to break.

He grins, looking at his first sunrise in more than a hundred years, his pleasure only dampened slightly that Buffy wasn't here to witness it with him. But that was okay. They'd have a hundred, thousand, endless amounts of time to witness these things together. For as long as she wanted him.

_"Forever." She chokes out. "I want_ _**forever** _ _. Spike, please-"_

Forever. To be tied forever to the person you loved, who loved you as much in return?

He had never wanted anything more.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	14. Chapter 14

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Fourteen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun is at his back, streaming in when he opens the door confidently to the bar. All stare at him in utter shock. He throws out a cocky grin, all but swaggering his way inside, letting the door close carelessly behind him. A few demons in his way quickly step aside as he walks in.

He sits down on a stool, smirk widening.

Fuck that felt good.

"S-So, Spike," Willy says, a bit nervously (not that he blamed him. _Had_ to be the first time he-and all the others here-ever saw a vampire walk through the bar at this time of day; walk through and _not_ be flambeed.) "Been keeping an eye on your friend like you asked."

He looks around the bar, smirk turning to a frown when he doesn't spot him. He turns back to Willy, eyes narrowing and his mouth thinning.

"Where is he then?" He asks silkily, in his most dangerous tone of voice.

Willy whitens, pointing a shaky hand to the back, where the poker games were generally held. "In the back. Said he didn't need much to sleep and he wanted to wait for you two whenever you got back."

Oh lord. Was like a stray. Well, that's what fledges were essentially, anyhow. And Buffy seemed to take a shining to him. He pauses and notes his demon doesn't take offense or anger to that. Guess it knew that the boy was no threat. That, or the Claim was 'settling down'. It was all new to both of them, so there was still a lot of guesswork involved in it. And would for awhile to come, he guessed.

"He's been fine. Got him fed like you asked," Willy continued. "And everyone coming in has been keeping to the truce that the Slayer made. And her call to her friend or what have you has kept any potential infighting from happening."

Spike didn't know the demon called Lorne, but Buffy seemed to think highly of him and that was generally good enough for him. Especially so since a _demon_ got in Buffy's good graces; showed just how much things had changed for Buffy in her life-and her personally-for something like that to happen.

He nods at him. "Bring round a pint of your good stuff." He makes his way to the back, where the poker room table had been set aside and a makeshift bed now lay. He kneels down and the fledge is awake in an instant, looking around wildly for a moment before his eyes fix on Spike's.

"Oh. Uh, hi." Al says.

Spike rolls his eyes, straightening up and allowing Al to awaken. Harder for fledges to wake up at this time of day, so he's patient while the vampire wakes up properly. Al stretches, standing up.

"Willy said everything went well." He says, almost conversationally.

Al nods. "Yeah. Got me blood and everything. Seemed happy to do it. I think he's afraid of you."

Spike snorts. "He's afraid of his own bloody shadow most of the time, but yes, he's smart enough to be afraid of me, at least."

"So um...is this the part where-"

"No." Spike growls. "For fucks sake, fledge; do you _have_ a death wish?"

"No, of course not. It's why I became a vampire to begin with." Al says. "But I-I dunno. It's a new situation. And weird. I mean, a vampire I have no kinship with and a _Slayer_ , of all things, looking out for me?"

Spike was intrigued. "You know a thing or two about vampires?"

Al shrugs. "As much as I could learn, yeah. Not much, but more than my sire ever taught me before she bit me. _She_ was dumb as a bag of rocks but she knew a few people and they told me a thing or two before I became a vampire. Like that there were bloodlines. It's how I knew about you. Spike of the Aurelius line, right?" Spike nods. "I heard that it's one of the oldest and most respected bloodlines."

And for some damn reason, Spike feels something stirring within himself. Something he hadn't properly felt in over a hundred years; pride for his bloodline. It had been there, at first, until Angelus had taken that away from him, as he had taken everything else.

"It is." Fuck, that was _pride_ in his voice, making his chest puff with it.

"And you're the defacto leader, right? That's what some of the guys in here were saying."

"That's right. There's someone else who is the leader, but he's...indisposed at the 'mo." With a Cursed soul. But Angel was the rightful leader to the Order. It just seemed highly unlikely he'd ever want to run it. And with his soul being so precarious as it was...

What had Buffy said about that?

_"He's...I dunno, kind of like Jekyll and Hyde? It's all him. You can sugarcoat it all you want and differentiate between but it's all him. The problem is that he has a hard time accepting himself, who and what he is. It gets better later on, after a lot has happened, but right now? Definitely very split. 'Angel' is the man he wants to be, the man that even Angelus hid away that he wanted to be. The man that would have been if Angelus hadn't been born to the woman he was, the life he led. And 'Angelus' is the demon unfettered. He lacks the 'bridge', which is his problem. He fixes that later, but right now he's still awash in his guilt and still learning how to deal with everything-yet ignoring a part of him that would actually help him get along much better."_

"So, what is my part in all this then?"

"Hmm. Don't rightly know yet. Other than you're safe. Buffy declared your safety and I agree with her. If anyone tries to hurt you, they'll have to answer to the both of us. And that," He smiles unpleasantly. "Is something they don't want to do. Especially now. So you're under our protection."

He blinks as Al's eyes fill with tears. He coughs. "You alright?"

Al nods, rubbing at his eyes. "Just...it's deep, you know? Never had anyone who cared enough, even if only a bit, to look out for me. It's always been _me_ looking out for me, you know?"

"Yeah, well..." He shrugs. "You got that protection now. Other than that-to answer your question-we'll see. Not sure what bloodline you're from; it's harder to tell with fledges, especially ones that were created by fledges themselves. Might take some time and work, but I'd like to see. Probably not a big bloodline, though."

"Does that mean I can't work with you then?" Al asks, obviously only half joking.

"No. _I'm_ the leader right now." He was. And again, that pride there. "And anyway, the Order has worked with those outside the bloodline many a time before." He had all but sat on Angelus' knee back then, listening to the tales of the bloodline; back before Angelus had shown his _true_ face, back before he worked to break William to his will (though he had never entirely succeeded, of course.)

"So what's the first plan of action uh, boss?"

He shrugs, pulling out a fag, leaning against the wall, nodding at Willy to set down the pint of blood when he notices him.

"Drink my pint of blood and then we'll remind every sodding supernatural thing in this town why I'm the leader of Aurelius and the Master of Sunnydale."

And after that? He'd see the most important person in his life and see how the day with her mother and sister went.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"SorryIknowIoversleptgottago!" Dawn says in one breath, grabbing a piece of toast, her bookbag in hand as she gives them both quick hugs as she runs out to catch the bus.

"Girl comes back in _time_ and her sister oversleeps." She says, shaking her head in amusement.

"It's not her fault; it's a lot to take in." Her mother says, busying herself with cleaning the breakfast dishes.

"I know." She says, looking at the back of her mother, frowning. "I just meant that that is like Dawn to do that. She's..." She shakes her head, smiling in reminiscence. "She's a spaz sometimes."

"She's taking everything well, right?" Her mother asks her, turning to look at her, frowning now herself. "She seems to be, but..."

"She is." She reassures her. "Believe me, we'd _know_ if she wasn't. I mean, I'm sure people in _L.A._ could hear her scream. But how are _you_ , mom? I'm-" Her hands twist in her lap. "How has...has everything been? I-I got you help as early as I could."

Her mother's eyes soften and she comes around the island to hug her. She hadn't felt her mother's embrace and love in decades and it's hard not to break down. She feels her hair getting stroked and closes her eyes, feeling all of fifteen again and getting comforted by her mother over one silly thing or another.

"Oh, sweetie. You've done so much for me. _So_ much. And so much for the world. Don't think that I don't see that, because I do." She pulls back from Buffy, tears in her eyes as well. "And you can't keep dwelling on things. Even I can see that. You're-" She pushes back some of Buffy's hair from her face, a soft smile on her face. "You're my daughter. Past, present, future; you've always done the right thing. Even when I didn't know about it, even when I wanted to deny it."

"Mom-"

"I've always wanted to apologize to you, Buffy. For that night. If you can't forgive me, I understand, but I wanted to let you know that, no matter what, I am proud of you and what you do. Never forget that."

Her eyes spill over with tears.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now, that we got our crying out of the way," Her mother says lightly, with a laugh. "What are your plans for the day?"

"Hmm. Well, supposed to be meeting some Council people later at the Magic Box."

"Oh. Those horrible people who put you through that test and fired Mr. Giles? Why?"

"They have information we need. Well, that we _used_ to need. I have all that information in here." She pats her head. "But they don't know that. And I don't plan on them finding out. Still, they have their uses."

Her mother pauses in the midst of drinking her coffee to look at her closely for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you've...matured."

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Had to happen _sometime_ , mom."

Her mother laughs.

"Probably will do some training with Giles if he wants to. Been awhile since I've been able to do proper training. Just mostly been me working with Spike at night in the graveyards, patrolling when we were pretty sure none of the Scoobies would be out and about..."

She trails off at her mother's scrutinizing work.

"That's where you've been staying?" Her mother asks, obviously trying to create a light, conversational, tone.

She nods. "Yeah. He's been...invaluable to me." Her eyes drift off as she thinks of him. "I wouldn't be here without him. He's..." She looks up at her. "He's important to me, mom. I-won't be without him."

Her mother stares at her for a moment, before setting her cup down, grabbing Buffy's hand gently, looking down at the chunky skull ring that adorned Buffy's finger as belovedly as if it were a diamond.

"And you're important to him." It wasn't a question.

"Yes." She whispers. "He's...he's a good man, mom. I know you haven't had a lot of time to see that personally, but-"

"He feels a lot. Loves deeply." Her mother says.

She was stunned. "Yes."

"We've talked, here and there, over hot chocolate. I know genuine pain and love when I see it. I can't say that a vampire- _another_ vampire-is who I want you to be with. But," She continues as Buffy tries to interupt her. "all I really want is your happiness, Buffy. He makes you happy?"

"He's the other half of me."

"Then that's all I need to know. Although," Her mother says, a twinkle in her eye, releasing Buffy's hand. "If he ever hurts you, the axe offer still stands."

She smiles. "Mom...thank you."

"He left earlier, didn't he?"

She flushes. Her mom knew he had been here. She nods.

"Yeah. We figured it'd be better to stay here with you and Dawn while the stuff with Glory is going on. Be closer, safer for you both."

Her mother gives her a keen look. "And after?"

She swallows. "After...I won't be without him, mom."

"I figured as much. But Buffy, living in a _crypt?_ That is not what I want for you."

"I know. The location doesn't matter to me." It didn't really, in the end. "I just want to be with him. I figured we'd get our own place. Doesn't matter to me where it is."

Her mother sighs. "My little girl, all grown up."

Her smile turns a little sad. "Still always going to need my mom."

She squeezes her hand gently, which her mother returns with a squeeze of her own.

"I'm not going anywhere, Buffy. I'm not letting this illness beat me."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Um, not that I'm trying to second guess you or anything, boss," Al says. "But not looking to get immolated any time soon."

Spike rolls his eyes. "You got the ring on?"

"Yeah."

"Then you'll be fine. But it's only a short loan," He tells him. "Until we get you somewhere safe. Can't keep sleeping on Willy's sodding floor, after all."

He pushes Al outside into the sun. He squeaks and blinks up at the sun. Spike walks off, with Al hurrying to catch up to him.

"Wow. This is-"

"I know. But you keep quiet about it now, yeah? It's mine. Only on loan, as I said."

"I got it. Still, this is-" Al looks around in wonder. "More than I'd ever thought I'd see again. Thanks, boss."

God, _must_ have a soddin' soul, to get a bit emotional over shite like that.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He gets him back to his place and whistles. It was pretty nice. Near the Sunnydale campus, though Al wasn't a student (apparently in life he had been a chef?) He knew places like these fetched higher prices. He looks over it, with it's large open space and idly wonders if Buffy wanted to move into a place like this once things were said and done.

"Why didn't you just say you had a place like this?" He asks Al, pulling the ring off the boy's finger and putting it back on his. "Would'a had you sleep here instead of Willy's dirty floor."

Al shrugs. "Dunno. Wasn't sure what you two wanted to do with me, so I figured I'd better listen."

"Yeah well, just do what you normally do. Or plan to do, now that you're a vampire. Provided," Spike adds. "That doesn't involve any innocent folk; Buffy's rule. And mine. Outside of that, just use your common sense."

He starts to turn to leave.

"Wait!" Al grabs onto his duster arm. He looks at him with a brow raised. "Is that it? I thought-"

He shrugs, easily getting out of the boy's grip. "Not my call to make about things like that. It's up to the Slayer. She thinks you're worth bringing into the fold then we'll let you know. Till then, I'll come and check on you now and again. You got a number you can be reached at in case?"

Al nods, heading over to his kitchen counter where a pad of paper and pen sat. He quickly scribbles something down and hands it to Spike who glances at it before pocketing it.

He starts to leave.

"Thanks, boss."

Fuck. He must be getting old, when fledges of all things pull on the ol' heartstrings.

"Don't gotta call me that." He says roughly. "It's Spike."

And he pushes out the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I must say, Buffy, your reflexes are quite remarkable. Though you keep putting your left shoulder down."

"Ugh. Still?" She does a few more hits. "Spike keeps getting on me about that."

Xander lets out a squeak. They both ignore him.

"I'm pleased to see that you wanted to-to continue your training. Does it have anything to do with who's arriving?"

She looks up at him.

"You didn't think I forgot you were aware of them, did you?" He says, shrewdly.

"Uh...kinda?"

Giles chuckles.

"And no, it doesn't. I don't need to please them. They lost that right a long time ago."

"Right when they made you take that test." Xander says, with heat; not at her, but at the memory of what they had put her through.

"Damn straight." She agrees. She shifts from punching to kicking, alternating here and there. It felt good to get some proper training. Spike had only been able to give her advice, not actively help her, because of the Chi-

She pauses briefly, before continuing. He didn't have the Chip anymore. Neither of them knew just how long it had been gone-maybe from the beginning of when she first arrived-so they wouldn't have thought to try and spar. The thought now fills her with heat and happiness.

_I can dance with Spike again_.

One of the last times they had properly 'danced', they had literally brought a house down around them.

"Plus?" She grunts, kicking harder. "I already have the inside scoop, so I'm not going to let them drag me around-or you, Giles-as long as they did last time, until I put a stop to it."

"I get you have problems with them, but please remember those of us who aren't enemies of Buffy." Xander wheezes, stepping back in the giant puffy costume he wore.

"Oh!" She exclaims. "Shit, I'm sorry, Xan; lost control for a minute."

"No big," Xander pants, leaning against the wall. "Just going to take a breather for a minute or ten."

He rests and she grabs the towel off the bench, wiping down as her and Giles head back into the main part of the Magic Box.

"Workout go good?" Willow asks, working on some of her work. College. That was another thing she'd like to try and take on again, after potential world ending Hellbitches were taken care of.

"Went great!" She says perkily. "Though I think Xander might be a bit sore. Sorry, Anya."

"You didn't injure him so bad he can't have sex tonight, did you? Because we had a lot of plans for-"

"And with that, pretty sure you just scarred the customer's virgin little ears," A voice suddenly drawls behind them.

She whirls around to see Spike and finds herself in his arms seconds later.

"Oh." She says, looking up at him, surprised she's already there.

His eyes widen as he looks at her, then they burn.

She grabs his lapels, pulling him close and kissing him as if she hasn't seen him in years. He growls and tilts her head, deepening the kiss.

"And I thought we weren't supposed to be scarring the customers?" Xander jokes, coming up behind them, sans puffy suit.

She pulls back from Spike reluctantly, though she remains in his arms. He looks rather pleased with himself.

"Sorry, Xan," She says, still looking at Spike. She lowers her voice. "Things go good then?"

Spike nods, grinning. "Pretty sure our new boy will be a help. Seems smart enough. And I'm pretty sure all of Sunnydale will be aware of my new status by now." His grin fades a bit. "Love a good fight, but if they realize what I have, there might be a lot of infighting for awhile."

She shakes her head. "Even if so, that won't matter; the Ring is keyed to you. That was something I made sure of, this time. Only way someone else is wearing that Ring is if you _let_ them; it's something that can't be coerced through physical or magical torture either. So...it's all yours."

He looks suitably impressed. He kisses her again, ignoring Xander's spluttering. "Gonna have to find a good prezzie for you." He murmurs.

They finally pull away enough so Spike can sit in one of the chairs at the table and she takes up residence in his lap. He steadies her and she looks at the others who stare at them.

"So...go ahead and ask." She tells them. "I can tell you have questions. Again."

"In all the craziness of yesterday, we didn't notice until later, but... _why_ didn't Spike burst into flame yesterday? Or today, coming in through the back?" Xander asks, looking a bit freaked out.

"Is it due to the...connection?" Giles says, looking around warily, though there seemed to be no Council people around just yet (though she knew it'd be soon.)

"Nope! Well, yes and no, actually. The Claim has apparently helped him be able to be in sunlight without turning into a pile of dust."

"That, and the Slayer gave me a little prezzie." He shakes his finger that held the Gem on it.

She turns, placing her hand on his cheek and he smiles, nuzzling her hand.

"Looks like you're not the only one." Anya points out.

"Hmm?"

They all turn as Anya points to Buffy's hand and her eyes widen as much as the others' do when they look at the ring sitting on her ring finger. She glances at Spike, who's face turns blank. She knew exactly what he was doing. She takes his hand and kisses it, kisses the ring, before clasping her hand with his, turning back to look at them.

"We're a pair. And not just because of the Claim. He's-" She looks up at him. "He's going to be my husband too. For real this time. He's my everything." His hand tightens on hers and she can see him fighting back emotion. She knew what he had been doing; he had been giving her an out, time to make an excuse if she wanted to.

She didn't.

She wasn't ashamed of him. She _loved_ him. The Buffy that would have once hid away her feelings for Spike-to herself especially-was gone. She would never let anything like that happen again; she'd prove it to him every day for the rest of her life, if necessary.

But, as he kisses her hand with near reverence, she knows she doesn't need to.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	15. Chapter 15

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Fifteen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm happy for you." Tara says with a soft smile; the first words she had spoken in the Magic Box since Buffy had gotten there earlier. She'd have to spend some time with her soon, so she knew for sure that she was wanted, that she was family, a Scooby just like them. Tara was _slowly_ believing it, but there was still a lot of hesitance there on her part, Buffy knew, because of the 'family' Tara had grown up in.

It was alright; they'd show her what family was _truly_ like.

"Thank you." She tells her sincerely. She looks over to see Spike and Anya chatting it up by the counter like old friends. Xander didn't seem _too_ happy by that, yet he didn't seem upset by it either. "It's...it's a lot to take in all at once, I know. The information we gave you guys probably gave you an information overload." She laughs a bit.

"It's okay. It's-it's nice to be included." Tara says shyly.

"Well you're family; of course you'd be included, silly!" She says, smiling at her.

"So, what're we going to do about the Council?" Willow asks, coming back over after talking briefly to Xander, eyes looking at Buffy with obvious approval (obviously she had overheard their conversation.)

She shrugs. "Hm. Well I have an idea of what I want to say; we'll see how the Council acts. In three-two-"

From a distance, near the front door, an older gentleman can be heard:

"You wouldn't want to do anything dangerous. Turn the wrong person into a badger."

She shakes her head, catching Spike's eye. He watches the Council members with a wary eye as he moves from the counter to lean against the staircase that led to the second floor part of the shop. Anya looks instantly wary (though Buffy is aware why, what with Anya being an ex-demon and all.) Xander comes to sit next to Willow and Tara as they head up to sit on the second floor, making her remember the first time she had been through this situation.

This time, however, she was much better prepared and wasn't about to be led around the ear by the Council in _any_ capacity.

They wouldn't know what hit them.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey!" Anya exclaims, alarmed, as the customers start to leave at the behest of the Council members. "Giles, what are they doing? Customers! Please bring your money back."

"You knew you were gonna do this before you even saw the place." Giles says to Travers angrily.

"It is only until the duration of the Council's review." Travers says coolly.

"Which is, lucky for us, not going to be a long one!" She cuts in perkily, smiling widely at them all.

Travers and the rest of the Council members turn towards her. She glances at her friends on the second floor who all nod or give her a thumbs up of encouragement.

"Ahh, Miss Summers. Good. You already being here will make things go along quicker."

"For what?" She asks sweetly. She can hear Spike snort behind her.

"For your review." Travers says, addressing Buffy, though his eyes flick over curiously at Spike as he takes a seat.

"Oh! That. Where you test my reflexes and everything? Make sure I'm up to snuff as Slayer?"

"Well, as long as you understand that-" One of the Council people, Nigel, starts to say.

"Yeah...about that. There isn't going to be a review."

"Sorry?"

Well, this was going to be fun.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"No review. No interrogation. No questions you know I can't answer. No hoops, no jumps," Buffy looks at one of the Council members who tries to speak. "and no interruptions."

"See ... I've had a lot of people talking at me, everyone just lining up to tell me how unimportant I am. And I've figured out why." Buffy looks Travers directly in the eye. "Power. I have it. They don't. This bothers them."

"You guys didn't come all the way from England to determine whether or not I was good enough to be let back in. You came to _beg_ me to let _you_ back in. To give your jobs, your lives some semblance of meaning."

"This is beyond insolence-" One of the Council members says, before getting stopped by a sudden knife thrown in his direction, which lands directly in front of him in the wood.

"I'm fairly certain I said no interruptions."

"That was excellent!" A voice from above them says in a whisper.

"Because? Let's face it. You're Watchers. Without a Slayer, you're pretty much just watchin' Masterpiece Theater. You can't stop Glory. You can't do anything with the information you have except maybe publish it in the 'Everyyone Thinks We're Insane-O's Home Journal.'"

"So here's how it's going to go. First, the Magic Box will stay open. I get wind you try and pull anything shady to get Giles sent back to England? You don't even _want_ to know what kind of Hell you will bring down on yourselves. Next, you're going to reinstate Giles as my official Watcher, reinstated at full salary-"

"Retroactive." Giles coughs.

"-to be paid retroactively from the time he was fired." Buffy continues, a funny little smile on her face. "And then you'll be paying me. And _also_ retroactively paying me, from the time I came to Sunnydale. I'll leave L.A. out of it, though. I'll be nice."

Her smile, towards the Council members, however, was very decidedly _not_ nice.

"I will continue my work, with the help of my friends-"

"I," The lone woman with the Council finally speaks up, from her position behind the counter (next to a slightly unnerved looking Anya.) "I... don't want a sword thrown at me, but, but, civilians, I - we're talking about children."

Buffy rolls her eyes at her.

"Children?" Buffy scoffs. "We're talking two _very_ powerful witches, an ex-demon-"

"Willow's a demon?!" Anya says, affecting surprise.

"And the boy?" The other male Council member asks, scoffingly. "He has no power."

"That _boy_ has clocked in more field-time than all of you _combined_. He's just as important as the rest of us."

"I'm important!"

"That's Riley-speak."

"I've clocked field-time!"

He looks at her, eyes full of fire and power and he doesn't know if he wants to shag her right then and there or lie on the ground, belly exposed to her utter power.

"And," She says, a gleam in her eyes now as she looks at him. "I've also got one of the most powerful people on the planet, in William the Bloody. So how could I go wrong?"

And instantly, all eyes turn to him.

Shit.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"And," She says, as she looks over at Spike, who had been surprisingly restrained up to this point, a gleam in her eye. "I've also got one of the most powerful people on the planet, in William the Bloody. So how could I go wrong?"

She could feel his heated eyes on her well before she had ever turned to look at him and the things she thought about doing to him then would have shocked them all. Better to remember that feeling for when they could get to their bedroom.

"William the-" Nigel, one of the Watcher's, says, backing up with horror, fumbling with a cross and stake, hands shaking so much that both items fall to the floor.

"What is the meaning of this?" Travers demands.

She rolls her eyes. "It's what I said. Spike, formerly known as William the Bloody, has been working with me. For quite some time now. Despite," She continues, raising her voice over the objections the other Watcher's, save Travers (cunning old man he was) who merely watches. "what you people think about vampires. What you think about them? Not all of it true. _I'm_ the one out here in the thick of it. If anyone would have a better idea about them, then that would be me. He has been-"

She glances back at him, his face a mask of stone, save for his eyes; he always had a hard time masking the emotions in his eyes, which often raged with so many things. How she once could have thought that vampires couldn't feel anything real, that _he_ couldn't...what a fool she had once been.

She turns back to address the Council. "-invaluable. His experience and power have been critical in many things. Things like, I don't know, _keeping the world from getting sucked into Hell by Acathla_."

She smiles at their startled looks, all of them in the room. "Yeah. That was him and me. If I didn't have him there, I wouldn't have had that edge to defeat Angelus and prevent the _destruction of everything_. Again. _After_ I stopped the Master. And _Lothos_ before that. So yes, before you decide to tell me one thousand and one ways that working with him is wrong? Already done it. And you know what it did? _It saved the world_."

She knows she is the only one who hears his soft exclamation at that, only keen ears like a Slayer's or vampires able to hear it.

"And who better than someone like William the Bloody to be on the White Hats side? Who better to fight beside a Slayer than one who previous fought-and killed-them? There would be no one better who knows how to take out a Slayer-and therefor knows what to do to keep them _alive_."

She extends her arms, as if she can encircle all of her family.

"These are my people. My family. And I don't give a damn if it goes against your _protocol_ or whatever; this is how _this_ Slayer does things. This is why I have survived this long. This is why I will survive longer than any other Slayer."

"The only thing left," She finishes, dropping her arms to look Quentin Travers square in the face. "Is Quentin, cause I want an answer from him. Because I'm sure he understands me." She moves to the table, hands planted on it to lean down to look at. "Do you understand me, Quentin Travers?"

Travers clears his throat and she feels the thrill of victory even before he says the words, echoing her past experience, "Your terms are...acceptable."

The cheer from her friends is just as good sounding to her this time like the last time.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After that, there were a few small formalities. Giles gets Travers his drink and Lydia actually gets up enough courage to approach the table and area that Buffy's friends were either sitting at, or were near. Travers had taken up residence behind the counter, talking quietly with Giles and the other Council members. It didn't seem to be too rough, as Giles seemed quite calm and composed. Maybe Travers could actually find it in him this time to do something resembling an apology.

Probably not.

"Uh, e-excuse me," Lydia stammers, blushing, which only gets exaserbated when Spike's eyes turn to look at her, when it's obvious whose attention she's _really_ trying to get. "You-are truly William the Bloody?"

"Yeah..." Spike says slowly, glancing at her. She hadn't told him about Lydia, nor the Watcher's background.

"I-I don't mean to sound forward. If I do, I apologize." Lydia says, all but wringing her hands on her pencil skirt. She'd be pretty if traded the glasses for contacts, Buffy thinks, idly. "It's just...I wrote my thesis on you."

His eyebrows raise at that and she can see a pleased look hit his eyes. He preens at the attention.

"Did you now?" Spike drawls, leaning back against the stairs where he sat, crossing his legs at the ankles and crossing his arms.

Lydia turns into a red beet.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Now." Travers finally says, eyes on Buffy. "Ask your questions."

She shakes her head. "I don't need to."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not the only source of things, Travers." She says, almost gently. "I learned a few things before you got here. After Giles called you. I know what Glory is."

"Do you?" Nigel says, snorting.

She barely gives him a second glance. "Glorificus is the name she was bestowed. But originally she had no name. She comes from another dimension, where two others ruled with her. But as her power grew, their fear of her grew. Instead of containing her in the Deeper Well, they managed to contain her in the shell of a mortal. They hoped that their magicks were great enough that the barrier between her and the mortal would hold until the mortal died. But Glory's power was too great, even hampered as it was by being in the mortal shell. They barely managed to seal her in."

They all look at her, stunned. She continues. "I know exactly what she wants and she won't get it."

"It is safe then?" Travers, ever the Englishman, had overcome his shock quickly.

"Yes, it is." She wouldn't tell them what the Key was, that it had been made into her sister, that it was Dawn. No one would, especially Glory, get their hands on Dawn. She'd make sure of it.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You sure you don't mind locking up?"

"Nope!" She exclaims, with a smile. She can't hold in place, all but bouncing on her feet. "Want to get some training in before we go to patrol."

"Night, Buffy!" "Night!" "Later, Buff!"

"Night!"

"G-goodnight to you too, Spike." Tara stammers.

Spike looks surprised and then pleased. "Thanks Glinda." He says kindly. "Take it easy then."

Soon enough they're gone and she turns to look at Spike, a gleam in her eye.

He raises a brow at her. "Slayer?"

She licks her lips. "Let's dance."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

From then, they fight. _And it really is like a dance_ , she thinks, as they start, a fist here, a kick there. She nearly sweeps his legs from under him but he jumps with a grace that most would be surprised at-followed by a rough but powerful punch that just grazes her right arm. She flips back and dodges his flurry of blows, the punches at a speed that would have shocked a normal human.

She manages to land a kick in his side and he grunts with the impact but continues his strike at her shoulder. It lands and she is the one to grunt out now. Hit, hit, kick, hit, kick, kick, hit-it soon becomes a blur of movement and dancing, their deadly dance of Slayer versus vampire that wouldn't end in death, but would end eventually, all the same.

At the end, she is surprised by a feint and lands on the hard floor of the training room with an exclamation of air as it leaves her, with him on top of her, his mouth at her neck lightning quick though he doesn't bite.

"Gotcha, Slayer." He murmurs.

"You too." She replies, panting a bit.

He looks down to see the stake at his chest. He pulls back his his head, laughing loudly, joyfully. He looks at her with bright, happy eyes and his obvious happiness and joy makes her laugh as well.

"I missed this." She says, pushing back some of her hair from her face, letting the stake fall, rolling to the floor with a clacking sound.

"Me too." He purrs. "Haven't had a proper good dance with you in a long time."

It's quiet for a moment and she then realizes the position they're in. It hadn't been long, yet it felt like a long time since she had him last. Since he had her. Her blood boils with heat, her skin heats with it and her eyes close at his gasp of pleasure as she rubs herself wantonly against him, feeling her pussy getting even wetter than it was moments earlier, when they had been fighting (she had denied it, of course, back before, when he had said how arousing it was. That it got her off. But she she didn't lie to herself anymore. And she didn't lie to him. She knew he thought it was just as arousing as she did.)

"Slayer." He says, his voice like molasses. She shivers at the tone, eyes opening, pupils dilating with desire as she looks at him, as he sits back on her enough so he can pull off his shirt, letting her see the pale and perfect musculature of him. He was lithe and compact and was what she liked best. He was her missing pieces, fitting in the empty places she had, to make her whole.

"Spike," He moves off of her enough to stand, hands moving quickly to remove his heavy buckle, which falls with a loud crash to the ground, unzipping himself and she lets out a quick intake of breath when he pulls his cock out, already glistening with pre-come.

"You want this, Slayer?" He asks, huskily, stroking himself almost idly.

In response she sits up, pulling off her shirt, revealing her bra, her nipples already poking into the bra. She cups her breasts, watches his eyes darken. He gets down on his knees, hands moving forward to caress her breasts. Her breath catches and her eyes close as his cool hands touch her, as they undo her bra with a practiced and swift motion.

"Look at you." He groans. Her eyes open. "Do you know what you do to me, Slayer? Know how much I want you?"

She moves her hand over his hard cock, feels him jump in her grip. She moves her hand a few times up and down the slickened shaft, feeling him pulse in her hand. She moves closely up against him, flattening her breasts against his hard chest, rubbing herself against him as she strokes him. He groans.

"Christ. Buffy." He says helplessly. She moves her mouth over his skin, her tongue leaving a trail up his body, up his neck, until she reaches that junction, stroking him all the while, revelling in the feeling it gave her to see his reaction, to feel it.

She looks at the spot where now only one bite remained; her blunt teeth'd bite. The one that sealed-along with his to her-their relationship, their Claim to one another. The word _forever_ was no longer just a word to her; it was a bond, it was _truth_. Forever was hers, finally. _He_ was hers, as much as she was _his_.

She sucks on the bite and he cries out against her and in seconds she finds herself flat on her back, the breath taken out of her, a Spike looming over her with eyes that scorch her.

"Fuck." He curses. "You can't-you can't do that, pet. You'll unmake me."

She moves her hips up as he works to get her jeans down her body. They fall in the pile with his shirt and-seconds later-his own jeans (their boots had been lost minutes earlier, in their dancing.)

"Maybe I want to." She says, wiggling her body against his. He groans and tries to keep her still.

"Buffy-" He says, exasperatedly.

"What?" She says, innocently, batting her eyes at him. "You want to make me stop? Then _make me_ -"

He leans down and kisses her hard and she whimpers against him, feeling his hardness rub against her now soaked pussy.

"Now. Need you now," She gasps. "Inside of me. Please."

He groans again, obviously affected by her _please_.

It only takes seconds and his cock is moving deep inside her, thrusting hard into her. She matches the pace with her hips, wrapping her legs around him as he hits spots inside of her that no one else could ever match, ever hit. He knew her, inside and out and he knew how to wring out every little bit of pleasure out of her.

His mouth is a cool fire over her breast, licking and sucking on it like it was a sweet treat.

"Oh," She breaths. "Oh, god. Oh-oh, Spike-"

"Buffy," He whispers reverently. He moves his head to look up at her and the emotion there leaves her breathless. Then it shifts, turning more primal, more bodily. His hands are vices on her hips and he pushes in and out of her at a pace that would break a normal woman but only leaves her howling in pleasure, pushing herself on his cock again and again, kissing him, kissing his chest, his neck, her nails digging in and trailing down his back, leaving him to moan in pleasure.

He rocks back and forth into her and she matches the pace again, head tilting back as she feels it build up further and further in her and she knows she won't last much longer.

There is nothing but Spike to her in this moment; in her eyes, in her mouth, her mind, her heart, inside of her body. He is one with her and she can't handle it. It's too much. The pleasure makes her cry out loudly, uncaring of anyone who might hear.

She clings to his shoulders, fingers digging in as she climaxes, hearing his roar of pleasure in return, his last thrusts as he spews inside of her.

It's quiet, save for her heartbeat and their labored breaths as he pulls out of her and she looks, moaning, as he's still half hard, juices leaking from his cock and from her and even as she comes down off of her climax, she feels her pussy throbbing in want.

She grabs on his arm and he leans down, kissing her thoroughly, breaking off when she rubs against him. He raises a brow, before giving a satisfied smile on his face.

"Ooh, does kitten want more?" He asks, voice low. She shivers and nods, body undulating. "Kitten gets what she wants." He pulls her flush against him as he sits up and she looks up at him, eyes full of need. His eyes darken once more, kissing her, licking at her lower lip.

"What do you want, baby?" He whispers.

"I want you." She says, too needy to blush. Too into _him_ to flush at the fact that they were doing this in the back of the Magic Box. "I want this." She grabs his cock, stroking him until he's fully hard again.

"Anytime you want it, baby. Come and get it." He steadies her as she moves atop his lap, hissing in pleasure as her body rubs against his cock. His body was already a steady stream of scratches and bruises and the thought only makes her hotter.

She swallows his cock with her pussy in one go and they both cry out. He was bigger than any other lover she had had before. He stretched her in ways no one else had ever managed. He fulfilled the Slayer part of her as much as the girl part. Her one true equal.

They begin another rhythm, her hands on his chest as she moves atop him, his hands on her hips-gentler this time. They're both far too gone; both from their previous lovemaking as well as the dancing they had done before that. She starts to moan, moving faster up and down his cock, with his words encouraging against her throat as his own rhythm picks up as well. He mouths her bite and she cries out in pleasure, taken over the edge by it, eyes whiting out as she climaxes, feeling his answering pleasure in return.

She slumps on him, pleasure still pleasantly lingering around. He-carefully this time-moves himself out of her. They sit like that for a long time, him stroking her back, her hair, her head against the crook of his neck, feeling a contentment she'd do anything to keep. Even just this, sitting here with him, that was worth everything to her. Something she'd do anything to keep safe, to keep sacred, to keep _theirs._

"I love you." She murmurs against his throat.

His arms tighten on her now as he holds her close.

"I love you more than anything, Buffy." He says, voice full of emotion, face against her hair. "Love you."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you okay?" She asks him. He had been quiet for a long time, just holding her close in his lap, arms tight around her.

In response he just nuzzles her hair.

"Spike." She says reproachingly.

"I can't lose you." He finally whispers, fiercely.

She pulls back to look at his face, placing her hands on either side of his face, stroking it with her thumbs. "Baby, you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

His arms tighten. "And what if you _do?"_ He demands. "Just because things turned out alright in the end the first time doesn't mean they will _now_. And I'll-" He swallows. "I will die without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She repeats firmly. She leans down to kiss him, feeling him tremble underneath her. "I won't let anything come between us. Not anymore. Whether that is our family or the Council or the run of the mill demons or vampires or even a Goddess herself. I won't go. Not without you."

She continues to stroke his face. "We're in this together, Spike. Forever, right? That's what we wanted?"

He swallows, nodding, before kissing one of her hands.

"Forever." He agrees.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They clean up their mess and she blushes. How was she ever going to look anyone in the eye in here after this? She catches his eye and he smirks. She huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, come on, Slayer. Can't tell me you didn't enjoy that." He purrs.

"You _know_ how much I enjoyed that. Twice." His smirk widens. "But how am I supposed to ever look any of them in the eye again?"

"Same as you always do?" He says, with a shrug, trying to affect nonchalance, though she can see the look in his eyes.

"I'm not ashamed of being with you, Spike." She answers, to his unspoken question. "Just-I'm not exactly an exhibitionist, you know?" But as she stands there, she finds herself smiling and shaking her head. "Oh well! What they don't know won't hurt them, right?"

"That's my girl." He says warmly, kissing her.

They make their way out of the shop, after locking up, hand in hand. She idly swings her hand in his as they start to make their way through the cemetaries. It seemed pretty dead-no pun intended. It seemed like most were keeping to the truce so far (though she knew that once the news that Spike had the Gem got out that there would be a lot more fighting and wouldn't settle down for awhile.)

They only have to deal with a few stragglers and one fledgling-a fledgling who had been made prior to the truce and was just now rising (sometimes you got late risers. Not all too often, but it did happen on occasion.)

"Plans then?" Spike asks, throwing the fledge to her to stake after he had gotten a few blows in.

"Ehh..." She says, avoiding the fledge's clumsy blow with ease. It was faster than a regular human, of course, but after being used to fighting people like Spike who were poetry in motion, the fledge was no better than a slug. She stakes him without fanfare, continuing to ponder as they leave the graveyard. Though not without a sad look at Spike's-their-crypt as they walk past it (Spike was having Clem take care of it until they could get back to it more permanently.)

"I have some ideas. One I really feel uncomfortable with and the other I feel uncomfortable with, but not for the same reasons."

"Well," He says mildly. "That sounds encouraging."

She rolls her eyes. "I know. It's just-I'm saving the Killing Plan for a last resort, if possible. I just don't feel good about it. It's not-it wouldn't be the first time I had to kill a human." She admits. "But all the same..."

He grabs her hands and looks down at them. "Yeah." He replies, quietly. "Don't wanna see you have to do that."

"I will though. If I have to." They _both_ would do whatever it took to protect Dawn from harm.

"Okay." He says, as they continue their way-hand in hand once more-to Revello Drive. "And plan two?"

She stops, looking at him.

"Ever play _Dungeons and Dragons?_ "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice

 


	16. Chapter 16

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Sixteen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I can't believe we finally got a group together!" Andrew says gleefully, all but rubbing his hands together. "After Tucker bailed, I didn't think it'd work out. But Warren seems like a pretty cool guy, don't you think?

"Yeah, I guess..." Jonathan says reluctantly. He wasn't sure why, considering Warren had been nothing but cool to both of them, but he kind of felt rubbed the wrong way by him. It certainly didn't help that Andrew had all but stars in his eyes at the mere _mention_ of the guy. Sure, he was cool and smart; he had a real knack for robotics, but so did Andrew; it was just Andrew lacked the confidence in himself that Warren had, but Andrew was very smart.

And he had _liked_ it when it was just the two of them, hanging out together. Sure, it made playing campaigns and stuff a bit harder, but during those times he could find Andrew going over the top with his character-whether he was the DM or no-making Jonathan laugh. He was a great friend.

Adding someone in _now_ , especially when they kept taking up Andrew's time like they were-

He starts at the knock on his door. Wasn't his mom; she had made it clear she'd be hitting up the bars and would be staying at her latest boyfriend's house, which was fine with him as he liked to deal with her as little as possible. And it wasn't Warren; they hadn't gotten to the stage of friends where you'd show up unannounced, as they didn't know each other all too well yet. Plus Warren seemed to like Andrew better anyhow (probably because Andrew all but held onto his every word.)

"Ooh, maybe it's pizza." Andrew says enthusiastically, heading to the door (they were in the basement, where he stayed. Less likely to have to deal with his mother this way.) "Did you order pizza yet?"

"No, I-" But he doesn't get to finish as Andrew opens the door wide and he stares as Buffy and Spike both stand there.

She looks at them almost sheepishly. "Uh...hi. Sorry about coming unannounced, but-" She lifts a bag, shaking it. "I brought gifts?"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He finds himself in the strange tableau of himself, Buffy, a boy called Andrew (" _Tucker's brother." "Oh.")_ and Jonathan. He hadn't seen the latter since his spell which had warped the world. Mind you he had been miffed about being messed with at the time, but in hindsight? It actually brought home the fact that he truly had been in love with Buffy for a very long time. His actions towards her during that time hadn't truly been antagonistic; he had touched her, touched her face, talked to her in the way he had.

He had put it out of his mind then but he was reminded of it now. As he looks over at her, he wonders if she remembers that time keenly as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what did you need?" Jonathan asks, voice quiet. She knew he still harbored a lot of guilt over his actions with the spell that warped things as well as held a few lingering resentments.

Getting him over to their side, him and Andrew both, was very important. Both for her side as well as for the two of them themselves. It'd keep Jonathan alive and Andrew under some much needed guidance. Lessons that Andrew once alone had learned, Jonathan would be able to learn as well.

As for Warren, well...

"I'm sure you both know that there is _something_ going on in town. More so than the usual riff raff, I mean." She says, getting down to the nitty gritty, leaning forward in her chair.

Spike was being unusually quiet, letting her take the lead in this. He seemed a bit lost in his own thoughts. She wonders what he was thinking about. Maybe he too was thinking about the reality warping time? Back when they hadn't been strict enemies or sometimes truce related partners. He had touched her then. Had shown off his true desire for her. She hadn't thought of it after things had been put back to normal. Had chalked it up to the spell (the same as the Will Be Done spell) but it, like the Will Be Done spell, had only shown their true intentions, their true feelings, for one another.

"Yeah. It's big, right?" Andrew asks, rubbing his arms as if he was cold. "My uh, my contacts say it's huge. Like world ending on the scale of the Mayor."

"Worse." She tells them. "The Mayor had Ascended, yes, and he was difficult to kill. But even _he_ wouldn't- _couldn't_ -bring about the things that Glory can. That's who is doing these things. She's a Goddess."

They both pale at that.

"And I want you two to help me."

"If she's something that," Jonathan says, swallowing hard. "that big, what help could we _possibly_ give you?"

"You're-both of you-more powerful than you realize. Jonathan, you used a spell that _warped reality_.Do you know how many people could handle-and use-a spell like that? Not many, let me tell you. And Andrew?" She says, turning to address him now (he squeaks as her eyes train on him.) "You're-"

But before she can get out anything else, Andrew interupts her. "No, I'm-I'm really not. I mean, there's my brother. And-and Warren! I'm sure we can get him over here. Just let me-"

"No." She says sharply. All eyes, including Spike's, turn to her. "He's-he can't help with this. He's...he's not good people."

"But he seems so nice! And he has nice hair!" Andrew protests.

She shakes her head. "I'm sure he does, but I also know a lot of things the two of you don't."

"Such as?" Jonathan asks.

"Such as I know the true nature of Warren Mears." She says grimly.

"But that," she continues. "Is for another time. _Now_ is the time when I tell you what your true strengths are. Andrew, you don't need Warren to have validation; your demon summoning skill is nothing to sneeze at. And your skill with tinkering with items to give them added effects? Your skill at robotics? I'm sure you've looked at Warren's blueprints and notes already right? You could whip up a robot just as good as him. _Better_ , actually."

"How do you-how do you _know?_ " Andrew asks, looking lost. It reminded her greatly of him of her past, his once future.

She leans forward. "You guys want to know a secret?"

They both lean forward too.

"I'm from the future."

They stare at her for a long time. Then:

" _Cool."_ They both say, in awe.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So you're like Kyle Reece?" Andrew asks, eagerly. "I'd say Sarah Connor, cause she's kickass and, you know, a girl, but he's the one who came back from the future and-"

"Yeah, pretty much. Though I hope I have better hair than him." She quips.

"That's...that's how you know about Warren then?" Jonathan asks, hesitantly.

She nods. "He's-he's capable of a lot of things. And most all of them aren't good. But I'm not just basing my hesitance about him on things that he hasn't yet done, from your perspective, but from things he's already done. The things I know about."

"What about Spike then?" Jonathan asks, looking over at her vampire that had yet to say anything.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He raises a brow at them. "What a _bout_ me?" He asks him, not so pleasantly.

"He's totally asking if you're a Kyle Reece too." Andrew answers glibly.

"No." He clips out. "Just the Slayer."

"Spike." She says gently. "It's okay."

He looks over at her. She understood, even without him saying anything. Knew just what he was upset about. He grabs her hand, ignoring Jonathan and the boy's curious stares, kissing it gently, kissing the chunky ring on her finger that she so obviously treasured.

"Woah! Vampire and Slayer? Totally cool! Got to be breaking like fifty rules with that or something!" Andrew exclaims excitedly.

"Probably more like seven hundred. Or something." Buffy quips. It makes him smile. "But no, no one but me came back. Had to fix things, right things. And to see Spike, of course. That was what I kept thinking about, more than anything." She glances at him and he's stunned.

"And you...you want our help then?" Jonathan asks hesitantly.

"Yep!" She says perkily. "Like...more than just with Glory? You guys are cool, you know? People I'd like to hang out with. I didn't get as much time to hang out with you, Jonathan, but I got to know you Andrew. You're good people."

She smiles at them and he can see them being taken with her, as so many are. Strangely though, the demon doesn't seem bothered by it (rather like how it wasn't bothered by Al.) Maybe it was because he knew-from Buffy-that Andrew was gay (even if _he_ wasn't aware of that yet.) But what about Jonathan then? (" _Well, I kind of suspected he had a thing for Andrew, even if he didn't realize it." she tells him as they are on their way to Jonathan's home._ )

"Why didn't you get to hang out with me as much?"

"You were dead." She shrugs.

"Oh. Was it-was it Warren's fault?"

"Was he the one who did it? No. But was it his fault? Pretty much so, yes."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"So what do you want us to help with then?"

She shrugs. "Well...I know of a way to kill Glory now, but that's got to be last resort."

"Why?"

"Because I don't kill humans."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So...need another game plan. I want to do some more planning, when it's not so late. Do you guys think you can head to the Magic Box tomorrow? Er, today? Like afternoon today. That's where we do our general planning and stuff now."

"You're-you're letting us into the inner circle?" Andrew asks, shocked.

"It's a privilege, boy." He warns him, both of them. "Don't go abusing it. The Slayer is putting her trust in you. If you abuse that privilege..." He lets the threat go unsaid, but makes them aware of it, all the same.

"I-I won't. I don't want to-to do anything like Warren seems to have. Or is capable of." Jonathan stammers. He _does_ look genuinely sincere, as does Andrew (though the latter still seemed a bit disappointed that Warren was actually such a 'skeezebag' in his words.)

"Good. Keep that in mind." He tells him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Well. That actually went better than I expected." She says, collapsing to the bed with a soft exclamation.

"What about Warren then?" He asks, finishing taking off his boots (he still wore his pants though. Wasn't about to lose all of his kit in Buffy's mum's house.)

"Ugh. Him. Causes so many problems." She mutters, arm over her eyes.

"Can run him out of town if you like." He says.

She moves her arm to look at him, scrutinizing him for a minute.

"Yeah...we might have to. Then again...he's only supposed to be around for a short period. If we can get to his robot April before she comes across his girlfriend, then that'd keep them from breaking up. He..." Her jaw clenches and he can see a torrent of emotion and memory in her eyes, memories he had no access to, ones that dealt with a future that no longer existed for her, but one she still remembered, all the same.

"He's capable of a lot of things." She mutters. "But if we can just keep his trip into Sunnydale uneventful..."

"Should leave things alright then." He says mildly. "For the time being."

She nods, looking distant still. He comes to kneel at the bed, inbetween her slightly parted legs. She sits up to look at him.

"But, Buffy." He says lowly. "If he ever tries to hurt you-I'll kill him."

"I know." She replies softly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Alright, I brought the extra donuts. Why'd we need so many-woah! Jonathan!" Xander exclaims. He sets the boxes laden with donuts onto the table. "Long time no see." He eyes him before turning to look at her. "We're-cool, right? I don't feel a sudden urge to buy any Johnny O's..."

"It's all good, Xan." She says, amusedly. Jonathan looks sheepish but doesn't run away from the scrutiny or conversation. "Jonathan and Andrew are here to help with the Glory problem."

"Uh, no code words? How much do they know?"

"Pretty much everything you know." Jonathan replies. They all look over to the counter as Andrew is in conversation with Anya. "Buffy was nice enough to tell us everything."

"And again I say with the-huh?" Xander takes a seat and grabs one of the jelly filled donuts, idly munching on it as Andrew comes back over when he notices Xander's arrival (she hoped they could become good friends this time around too, like they had in her original time.)

When she notices everyone is there-save for one-she makes with the introductions.

"Well you guys know Jonathan, of course, but this is Andrew. Andrew Wells."

At the blank looks she says "Tucker's brother." "Oh!"

She gives Andrew a smile. "But I like to think he's better at what he does than Tucker was. I'm putting my faith in him, anyhow."

He looks astounded and starts to get emotional at that, blowing into a tissue kindly provided by Tara. She takes that time to talk to the others about the strengths Jonathan and Andrew brought and some of her potential plans.

"A robot?" Willow asks, mostly to Andrew, the gleam of new knowledge yet to be discovered in her eyes. "Ever since we dealt with one a couple years ago, I always wanted to tinker into the tech behind one but never had any blueprints or-"

After that, Willow and Andrew make fast friends as he starts to talk to her about the intricies of robotics.

"And anyway, should we be talking about all this now?" Xander asks. "Where's Dead Boy jr at, anyhow?"

They all look at him. He looks at them, in the midst of taking a bite of another donut.

"What?" He chokes out, mouth full of donut.

"Well it's just, this is the first time you've asked about Spike in a serious way in...never." She says, grinning. "Aww, Xander. You should have told me you two were becoming better friends already!"

"Uh-no. No offense, Buff, but pretty sure the likelyhood of him and me becoming anything resembling friends is-" At her look his eyes widen. "Oh. Holy crap. _We became friends?_ "

She nods, grin widening. "Yep! Became confidants for one another too." Which was true.

"Well where _is_ Spike? And can you just say this time?" Anya says. "Otherwise we're going to keep running in circles."

"He'll be here soon. He had someone else to bring to the...party, so to speak. He's under our protection-mine and Spike's-so please be nice? He's a pretty nice guy too. Doesn't have a lot in the way of power yet but he's-"

"A vampire." Giles says faintly, looking behind them.

They turn to look to the back entrance where Spike was coming through, putting a ring back onto his finger, with what was obviously a vampire in tow, in full vampire visage. She hadn't thought of that, but Spike obviously had; a good way to let them all know upfront just what the guy was.

Al's vampire face falls away and he looks at them all, a bit nervously. He grabs his arm in what was obviously a very human gesture.

"Uh...hi." Al says sheepishly.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You sure that this is the best idea? Bringing them in?" Willow asks, brows furrowing. "Not that I don't trust your judgment, but last time we were around Jonathan he had turned the whole of Sunnydale into his own personal playground."

" _Exactly."_ Buffy says, though they look at her in confusion. "Guys, it didn't just affect Sunnydale; it affected the world. That's- _insane_. You know the kind of, not just power, but _finesse_ that takes? It's that kind of ability I'm counting on. This plan can prevent a lot of heartbreak."

"If it can be done. It's _a lot_ of power we need. Even between us magic users in the group-even if we wrangle in Anya and Giles, I still don't think it'll be enough. Not to deal with a Goddess."

"I know." She nods. "I planned for that too. I've had time to plan. A lot of it, actually; not just in the time since I've been back but..." She swallows, looking away. "I thought about that night a lot after it happened as well, what I could have done to change things, to keep more people from getting hurt. To not-to not leave all of you like I did."

"So what's the plan then, Buff?" Xander asks. "From top to bottom."

"I-"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I just don't get it!" She exclaims in a huff. She wags her foot out of the tub. Hmm, looked like she'd need another paint to her toenails soon.

"And what is the problem, Oh Magnificently Bathing One?"

"I don't ask for a lot. Do I?" She demands of the demon kneeling near her bathtub, eyes averted from her body. "All I want is my Key so I can go home. Is that so much to ask?"

"Of course not, Oh Supple On-"

"So what if a few humans are drained? It's not like there aren't billions more of them swimming around this place, like insects." Her face darkens, sinking in deeper into her bubble bath. " _I'm_ the one with the _real_ problem here!"

"You're right, as you always are, Oh So Magnificent Glory." Jinx says, kneeling on the other side of the tub, shivering with the pleasure of Her Magnificence idly running her hand over his scaly head. "We will bring the Key right into your perfectly done nails."

He grunts with a bit of pain as she pulls lightly-for her, otherwise his head would have been popped off-at his head.

"See that you do, Jinxy." She warns, before roughly rubbing his head again and pushing him away. "Now, all of you, leave me. I have plans to make."

She soaks in her bath, music from the nearby radio wafting through the room, planning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You're bloody fucking crazy." is the first thing Spike says after hearing her plan.

She looks at him, mouth agape, as do the others. Xander starts to say something when Spike grabs her, kissing her thoroughly. She pulls back, breathless now and looks at him, the gleam in his eyes and laughs.

"Aren't I though?" She asks rhetorically, grinning. "I mean, it's not like you fell in love with me because of my driving skills."

"Dunno about that." He says, wide grin on his face. He wags his eyebrows. "Whenever you _drive_ , it's always-"

"TMI!" Xander exclaims. " _Way_ too much tmi, guys!"

She shares a look with Spike and laughs. He stands there with her, all bright eyed and _happy_ and she knows that no matter what hardships she had been through up to this point, or the hardships yet to come, that it was all worth it, if only to see him smile.

"I love you, Spike." She says softly.

His expression turns to one of a stunned man, like he can't fathom that she could say that in front of them (the time they had before could be understood by him, as they had thought they were going to lose one another and nothing else in the room mattered in that moment. Those were his thoughts. He didn't have to say them for her to know. She just _knew_. Knew him in ways that she knew nothing else.)

He strokes her face and the look of love in his eyes gives all of them-even Xander-pause.

"I love you too, Buffy. And I'm here with you no matter what you do, what you decide. Until the end of the world. And even then."

"Even then." She echoes.

He kisses her.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	17. Chapter 17

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for dreams.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Seventeen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Never thought I'd be using this for something like this." Willow says idly, toying with the talisman in her hand.

"It's okay, Will," She says with a laugh. "You can call me crazy too; Spike already did."

"He did. He-" Willow pauses, turning from her position at Buffy's closet where she had been absently looking over some clothes to look at her. "He's really in love with you."

"Yes." She says proudly. "He is."

"You two are-you're _together._ " Willow shakes her head. "I'm still trying to get my head wrapped around it all, you know? Not that I'm _mad_ about it," Willow is quick to reassure her. "It's just...it's new. And it's...it's _real._ I-I don't think I'm saying this well."

"No, you are. I get it. It's a _bond._ " She says. Willow nods. "And it is, even without a Claim. That only just...shows the rest of the world what we two already know? Makes us stronger physically? We don't know what else yet, but yeah...it's us, Will. Me and Spike. He's my missing half. When you first got together with Tara and realized you were in love with her, did you feel that about her?"

Willow's eyes widen and she nods. "Yes. She's my world. Without her, I'd-" Her eyes darken and she tries to shake herself out of it. "I don't know what I'd do."

_I do_.

It wasn't a pleasant thought, but it was there, all the same. Yet another reason to make sure that Willow got a handle on her control when it came to magic. And yet another reason to keep an eye on Warren Mears to see how he'd develop from here.

"So," She says briskly, to cut the moment and make it lighter again. "about ready to call a vengeance demon about a plan?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_"That's-pretty smart, actually." Jonathan says._

_"Threefold." Willow says. "That's why you want all three."_

_She nods. "Yep. Glory's a God. God, Goddess, whatever. She's stronger than anything we've ever faced before and there's a few ways to go about this, but I think this one will be the safest bet. Plan K is last resort."_

_"Plan K?" Anya asks, confused._

_"Plan Kill." She says quietly._

_"Oh." Anya is just as quiet then._

_"The plan may sound...strange, but-"_

_"The plan is sound, Buffy." Giles says. "Even if...unusual. You have obviously worked out a plan to have the fewest casulties. I'm proud of you."_

_Her eyes fill with tears. The position of her father had been made by a man who had been fired by the Council for caring too much about a girl to see her in any pain. Had proven himself as her father time and again, more so than the blood related one ever did._

_"Thank you-"_ _**Dad** _ _. "Giles."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

First part of the plan was the biggest part. She watches as Willow activates the talisman and D'Hoffryn gets summoned. She keeps a tight lid on her emotions at seeing him. This D'Hoffryn was, after all, not the same exact one that she and the others had done battle with, that had tried to steal so much power, that had tried to take the _Vampyr_ book.

"Behold D'Hoffryn! Lord of Arashmaharr, he that turns the air to blood and rains death upon- Miss Rosenberg! How lovely to see you again." His eyes sweep over the room-they were doing this in Buffy's living room, the furniture pushed back to make a good amount of room. "And there are guests."

"Uh, hi." Willow says meekly, waving.

"So this is not a social call-or a call to Vengeance, I take it?" The elder Demon asks calmly.

"Nope!" She says and D'Hoffryn's eyes turn to look at her. "Got something bigger than that to take care of. I'm sure you know about it. Glory. I want her gone."

His eyes seem to glow with some sort of inner fire. "Vengeance, then. Your grudge against her is more than just the fact that she troubles this world."

"It is." She agrees, but does not elaborate any further. "And I figured even if my 'vengeance' wasn't enough, that the fact of what Glory is and what she wants to _do_ would be enough to get your attention and eagerness to help. That is, unless you want Arashmaharr to go down in a blaze of, well, _everything_ as the dimensions all bleed together and havoc wreaks across literally everything in _existence_."

He snorts. "Fair enough then, Slayer." His expression bleeds into one of seriousness. "What is your wish then?"

"My wish-" She starts.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

D'Hoffryn shakes his head. "This has to be one of the most...unique wishes I have ever granted."

"That's me!" She exclaims. "I live to be unique." She winks and he lets out a surprised laugh.

"But it'll be done?" She asks, becoming more serious.

"Yes. It'll be ready as soon as you are. The trigger-"

"I'll be careful not to say it until then." She assures him. "It's oddly specific, anyhow, so I doubt I'd say it carelessly. But I'll be extra careful, anyway."

"See that you do." And he's gone in a puff of smoke.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Do we really have to go? I want to be here with you. I want to help! I can help!" Dawn insists.

"I know you can." She reassures her, hands on her thin shoulders. "But you need to be out of the line of fire."

"Because I'm the 'Key." Dawn says, bitterly.

"No. Because you're my _sister_ and I love you and I'm-as is everyone else-going to do whatever they can to keep you safe. Plus? Do you really want to make mom worry alone while this all goes on? She needs someone by her side too and you can do that. I trust you."

Dawn looks at her with large eyes. "You do?"

"I do." She reaffirms. "So take good care of her, okay?"

Dawn nods, looking more sure of herself now. "I will. I promise."

She leaves Dawn to finish getting ready with her mother and looks at the others.

"You're ready?" She asks seriously.

"I-I am." Andrew says, a bit shakily. "I won't let you all down. I'll-" He looks down. "I'll prove my worth."

Anya nods. "I don't like leaving Xander, but after a lot of sex he convinced me this is the best-"

"Ahn?"

"Too much again?"

"Yep."

"It's all confusing sometimes. Usually girls _like_ talking about sex!"

As they talk, she turns to Giles.

"And I don't like leaving either. Are you sure about this, Buffy?" Giles asks her, hand absently cleaning his glasses before putting them back on.

"I am. They need some extra protection, just in case. The Wish should keep her minions as well as the Knights at bay, but outside of that...I just want to be sure. And them safe."

"And what will Angel say when we all arrive?"

She shrugs. "Nothing. If things go the same for them in L.A-and from what I can tell, it has-then they're still in Pylea. Regardless, you just tell him it's an End of the World situation with a capital A for Apocalypse and he'll be on board."

"Look," She continues. "I'd offer more but I need the heavy hitters here with me. The spells are no guarantee of success; they just help the odds of it."

"Um," Xander says, hand halfway raised in the air before dropping. "I'm not exactly a 'heavy hitter', Buff."

"Sure you are." She reassures him. "Who else other than you could work a wrecking ball? Besides Miley Cyrus, I mean."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This has got to be the craziest sodding plan I've ever heard." He says, leaning against the wall of the house.

"Yeah? Probably is!" She says, airily, waving a careless hand around. He chuckles appreciatively. "But I figured this would be our best bet, outside of Plan K."

He turns, taking her in his arms. He hears her heart start to race at his touch and he smiles. He looks down at her, his Slayer, all wild eyes and soft limbs and a heart too big for her body and he loves her more than he can ever put into words.

"If this works..." He shakes his head. " _When_ this works...marry me."

She looks at him with wide eyes. "I-" She starts, wetting her lips with her tongue. "Spike-"

"Marry me." He says roughly. "Let's go somewhere, anywhere, and do it. I don't care if you want all your soddin' friends there with all the pomp and circumstance; I just want to be with you."

" _Spike_." She says, her eyes turning liquid, mouth trembling. She kisses him with a shaky mouth, her arms wrapping around him to complete their embrace. " _Yes._ "

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She looks up at the night sky, taking in and letting out a deep breath before turning to the people that remained.

"You guys ready?" She asks them.

Willow nods determinedly, followed by Tara a moment later (shy, but more sure of herself now than she would have been before, all the same) and followed after that by Jonathan who looks the most unsure, but obviously willing to do this.

"Good. Let's do this."

She spares a quick look for Spike, Scythe in her hand. He looked a combination of nerves and readiness. His eyes blaze when they connect with her. She swallows and nods. He nods back.

They didn't need words right now.

Willow, Tara, and Jonathan sit in different positions on the grass, forming a triangle. Another sign of the threefold, an increase in power; they'd do whatever it took to get whatever edge they could get against Glory. And they'd need it. Especially for something like this. No way to tell how long something like this-if at all-would affect a Goddess, hence the need for threefold power and Wishes and things.

If things went as they should (though when did they ever, in Sunnydale?) then there would only be a small amount of deaths. And none of them people they cared about.

And none of them herself.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Rogamus autem vos, in nostra potestate tribus,_ " Willow, Tara, and Jonathan all start to chant in Latin, hands linked. " _caeci et hostis, potestatem to-_ "

She extends her hand, talisman in hand.

"Dancing Mad!" She exclaims.

The talisman glows a blinding white.

It takes a moment for it to pass and when it does, there is a familiar-to her-being standing in the middle of Willow, Tara, and Jonathan's triangle.

It was the demon, Sweet.

He looks directly at her.

"Showtime."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You got a lot of chutzpah to summon me like this." He says, walking around her, looking her up and down. "Not many go through such pomp and circumstance."

"No style." She replies in return.

"Yes." He says, obviously impressed. "You know something of these things then. Where did you learn?"

"Another life." And wasn't _that_ the truth.

"And not many," he continues, red fingers touching the talisman she held lightly in her hand. "would be confident-or stupid-enough to try and trap me with other spells."

"Not many." She agrees. "Yet need outweighs what I'd normally do in this instance. And anyway, you have my Honor on the fact that you can leave as soon as this piece is over."

"Hmm..." He says, hand to his chin, looking at her with an intriguing eye. "You also know something of the Old Ways. Respect. I like that. Not many have that anymore. So many summon me for frivolous reasons; and while I enjoy a good romp, a few bodies burning, and lots of song...most of it gets so... _tedious_."

"So you're willing to work with us then?"

"Indeed." He extends his hand, eyes bright. "Sweet, Dancing Demon of Song, at your services, Miss...?"

"Summers. Buffy Summers. I'm the Slayer." She takes his hand, letting it go a moment later.

He looks at her with surprised eyes. "The _Slayer_ , you say? Willing to work with demons? What a surprising thing you are."

They both turn as they hear growling and she sees Spike glaring at him.

Sweet chuckles. "I see you're already spoken for. Pity. Still, this should be fun."

He steps back, wiping at his shoulders and in an instant, his red suit turns to one of blue.

"Let's party."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


	18. Chapter 18

Out of Sight

By: PhoenixJustice

Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and other things that are not me. I only own this story and make no profit from this.

Warning: Rated M for language, violence, sexual content, etc.

Pairing: Spike/Buffy Summers, Willow/Tara, Xander/Anya, mentions of past Angelus/William, etc.

Setting: During No Place Like Home. Spoilers up season 10 of BTVS, season 5 of Angel, and Angel and Faith.

Summary: Given the gift of life again, Buffy goes back to make things right-but things don't always go the way you expect them to.

A/N: _Italics_ for thoughts and flashbacks. **Bold** for **song lyrics/singing**.

Part One of the _Out of_ 'verse

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Eighteen

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She knew something was off, but she couldn't tell what. Maybe it was because The Day had finally arrived and she was like a human at Christmas, ready to open their present. Probably because Ben was being so...unhelpful! She had _finally_ found her Key and he was acting like it was a _bad_ thing! She had promised him _immortality!_ So _what_ if a few insignificant humans died? More were created in a blink of an eye. No big loss!

She passes by two of her minions, both of them doing a surprisingly passable tango-especially considering they were in long and ratty robes-one of them talking about a beat?

" **Turn the beat around, Love to hear percussion, Turn it upside down,"** One of her minions screeches. **"Love to hear percussion, Love to hear it-"**

She passes through the room just as he dips the other demon.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

She doesn't even realize she's singing as she passes through the room.

" **I'm too sexy for my shirt. Too sexy for my shirt. So sexy it hurts,"** Her shirt comes off, getting replaced quickly by another one by one of her minions. She starts strutting around the room, ignoring the sounds of her minions oohing and ahhing over her, on their knees in awe.

" **I'm a model, you know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk. Yeah, on the catwalk, on the catwalk, yeah. I shake my little tush on the catwalk** -ooh. Speaking of catwalk; how's the finishing touches on the Tower coming?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

" _Wait, what? You're not serious."_

_"100 percent serious. It's why I'm going with it. If we want the reality warping to be sure to be enough? Has to be this way. These are the only the reality warping things I can think of that-together-should be enough to knock Glory's head a bit loose, enough so we can take her out. Plus the extra with the Wish-"_

_"Yeah, but song?" Xander says. "Seems a bit..."_

_"Like Sunnydale?" She chuckles._

_"How'd you even know about the singing demon anyway?" Willow asks._

_"Xander summoned him a few months from now, in my original time."_

_Everyone turns to look at Xander. He only has one thing to say:_

_"Woah."_

_"Plus the dancing will keep them off their toes, as well as the singing. Plus with the way I made sure the Wish I made with D'Hoffryn was worded, we won't be having any combusted people-not innocent people, anyhow. Just her minions and the like."_

_"You've thought a lot about this." Giles says. It wasn't a question._

_"Yes." She says, seriously. "It's...I'm saving Plan K for a last resort, if this doesn't work. This way will keep much more people alive. Including me, provided everything goes well, which is all of the yay-not looking to die again. Got seriously old after like the third time-"_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Feels weird." He rumbles. She looks over at him. He was looking out the window of the bedroom. "Hard to believe we're already here at this time."

"Well we _aren't_ , technically speaking; Glory just _thinks_ it's the right time. But I know what you mean." she adds when he starts to speak.

He turns back to the window, hand clenched.

"Spike?" He twitches. "You okay?"

Last time she saw him twitchy like this, he had been about to burst into song. Well, she _had_ warned them all that they were liable to break down and sing and/or dance at anytime as well; it was part of the side effect that must be paid when dealing with Sweet. Plus, it'd have it's uses later...

She walks over and touches his shoulder. He jerks and whirls around. His eyes soften as he looks at her, hand gently touching her face. And he starts to sing.

" **Are we done for now. Or is this for good. Will there be something in time? With us there should.** " He croons. " **Only girl for me is you. There can be no other one. If I didn't have faith**

**I would come undone-** "

His jaw clenches but he continues.

" **So much promise in your eyes, seems that I can only see. It always makes me wonder**

**if you save it all for me...** "

" **There will be other guys, who will whisper in your ear, say they'll take away your sadness**

**and your fear. They may be kind and true. They may be good to you. But they'll never care for you more than I do..."**

He trails off and she picks it back up with her own song, holding his hand on her face.

" **Baby, I'm so into you."** She sings softly, looking him in his beautiful blue eyes. " **You've got that something, what can I do? Baby, you spin me around, oh the Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground.** " She moves his hand from her face to her chest. " **Everytime you look at me my heart is jumpin, it's easy to see. Loving you means so much more. More than anything I ever felt before.** "

Her mouth trembles. "More than _anything_."

He kisses her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The minions and crazy people stationed at the rickety tower-created by magic, not Glory's minions (yet another thing she had included in her Wish, so Glory'd be none the wiser)-are a large crowd but are taken out in a flurry of song, dance, spontanious combustion (and hits from her Scythe and his Hammer as needed.)

After the metaphorical (and in some cases _literal_ dust) settles, she stands in front, with most all the others, standing across from Glory, red dress and all.

Glory tilts her head, smirking. "Slayer."

"Hellbitch." She replies back pleasantly.

Glory's eyes narrow.

"You're not stopping this for me, _human._ " Glory hisses, taking a step forward.

She takes a step forward of her own, filled with, not confidence, but _surety._ She had Spike. She had her friends.

She would not fail.

Not this time.

"Really? Cause let me tell you-" She stops as a beat hits the air, the twang of electric guitars that quickly pick up.

" **Born for the blue skies,** " She starts.

" **We'll survive the rain,** " Tara sings.

" **Born for the sunrise** ," Willow sings.

" **We'll survive the pain**." Spike sings.

" **We're singing**. **Hey, you can't count us out-"** They harmonize together. " **We've been running up against the crowd**." More minions come out of the woodwork at them. " **Yeah, we are the dark horses**."

She kicks one in Spike's direction and he sends it sailing leagues away with his Hammer, the Hammer he could now swing with complete ease. He grins, eyes bright with the heat of battle-battle that they both loved.

" **We're singing…** "

Glory pushes some of her minions roughly out of the way, making a beeline for her. She slices two minions clean in half with her Scythe-singing all the while with the others-before Glory makes it to her. Glory sends a blow her way and she blocks it with the Scythe, gritting her teeth at the power as Glory hits it. But the power of the Scythe holds, keeping her up, barely, but up and not knocked away or out.

" **Wait! It's not over now**!" They all exclaim as one, as Spike heads her way, Hammer finishing a minion into a pulp. Willow and Tara have their hands linked, sending minions sailing with their telekinesis.

It was risky with them being here, but it was a necessary one. They needed all the power they could get. That, and the big part of what she wanted to do hinged on them being here. Jonathan was back at the house, continually chanting, keeping the spell up. She had kept Sweet there as designated destroyer, because she knew the amount of power churned out by the spell created by Willow and the others would draw things to it. Knew that Glory had to have sent out some of her creatures and/or servants to Buffy's house.

" **We've been down but we've never been out**!"

Spike gets caught up on demons, snarling, eyes widening as Glory manages to knock the Scythe from her hand. She chokes as Glory grabs her by the throat, pulling her off the ground.

" **I have screamed until my veins collapsed, I've waited last, my time's elapsed,** " Glory sings, in a surprisingly good voice. A good _human_ sounding voice; a mockery of the humans she thought herself above. " **Now, all I do is live with so much fate. I've wished for this, I've bitched at that**

**I've left behind this little fact; You cannot kill what you did not create**."

The others continue to sing, though their faces are now contorted in pain, watching the scene with her and Glory. She pulls on Glory's hand with all of her strength in one big burst and she and Glory _both_ are surprised when she actually loosens Glory's grip off of her. She kicks her hard, knocking her back. She isn't sure who is more surprised at that. Before, she had never been able to match Glory's strength. Not even close.

The Claim. It had-it really _had_ offered them enhanced strengths. She just hadn't known _how_ _much_ it was going to give them.

" **I push my fingers into my eyes** -" Glory continues to sing, her voice now a hissing tone. She picks up Buffy's Scythe and throws it at her before anyone can react

" **Yeah,** " The others sing in a panicked voice. " **we are the dark horse-** "

Two things happen simultaniously; the Scythe gets knocked down by Spike and his Hammer.

And Glory gets hit with a wrecking ball.

" **I came in like a wrecking ball** -!" Xander sings in a high, deliberately off pitch key. They all look up. " **I put you high up in the sky**!"

And then they look as she hits the ground with a hard thump.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The music stops for the moment and she walks over to where Glory lies motionless, picking up her Scythe along the way. Everything goes silent, even the few remaining minions and demons.

The form of Glory shimmers and changes as Buffy looks down at her, turning into the form of Ben. He blinks his eyes, obviously in pain, tears in his eyes.

" **I push my fingers into my eyes** ," He sings, face anguished. " **It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache**."

" **Wait! It's not over now** ," She sings on her own now, kneeling down next to him. " **We've been down but we've never been out. Yeah, we are the dark horses.** " She looks at Willow and Tara who nod, starting to chant something quickly in Latin, something she couldn't make out from where she was, but she could feel the power in it. It starts to build and build. And her Scythe glows.

" **We found the way out**."

She waits and then looks up as she hears footsteps approaching, standing.

It was Spike. His Hammer was glowing the same as hers.

" **Born for the blue skies**." She sings.

" **We'll survive the rain**." He sings.

It's silent for a moment.

" **Loving you means so much more. More than anything I ever felt before.** " She sings to him, making sure he knew her feelings then, in case this went wrong. The theory was sound, but they obviously couldn't practice a spell or thing such as this. This was one shot. If this went wrong... She swallows. There would be a murder tonight. And it wouldn't be on Giles' hands this time.

" **Only girl for me is you. There can be no other one.** " He sings to her, eyes soft as they look into hers.

Then they both nod.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_He looks stunned. "What?"_

_"It's you, Spike, not me, that's going to do this. My Scythe is meant to protect, yes, but it's main way of doing that is by_ _**killing** _ _. Your Hammer is-it's unfinished. It can be made into any purpose."_

_Her voice is soft, her hands firm as she touches his face._

_"It's purpose in this, it's_ _**true** _ _purpose, is life._ _You're going to be giving_ _**life** _ _, not death."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

He yells out a loud battle cry and slams his Hammer onto Ben. A blinding white light hits them all as it impacts with Ben, making them all wince at it. It dies down and they all look down to see _two_ bodies lying there, Ben and Glory, separated. Parts of demons and minions were now everywhere, as the force of the light makes them all combust and explode everywhere.

Glory groans, starting to stand on wobbly legs, looking severely weakened but still strong. Her hair is a complete mess and her mouth twists into a snarl.

" **I guess I'll save the best for last**." Glory sings in a snarl, limping forward, nearly face to face with Buffy.

"Yeah? I'll give you my best then." She hoists her Scythe up. " **You're gonna go far, kid**."

She yells out her own battle cry, the Scythe making a large arc through the air-and right through Glory. Her head goes flying.

"Or," She says, normally now. "Your head is, anyway."

It's quiet again. Then:

" **Ding dong, the witch is dead-**!"

" _Xander!_ "

"What?! I thought it was like...super appropriate!"

She looks at Spike, who shrugs. "Hey, you're the one who insisted on being friends with him, not me." He says.

She goes over with Spike, both helping a wincing Ben up. Other than a few bruises, he looked pretty good. He looks over to Glory's now headless body.

"She's," Ben says, licking his bruised lip. "She's really dead?"

"Yep!" Buffy says, beaming. "And we did it with _song_. That's gotta be some kind of cool record or something. But just in case-Sweet?"

Sweet instantly appears in a puff of smoke (though he could appear without it he was obviously a fan of theatrics.)

"You rang?" He says, smirking.

She looks down at Glory's body.

"She's uh, she's dead right?" She asks.

He nods. "Certainly is. Gotta say-I was watching all of you. You got style. I can dig that. Our bargain over?"

She nods. "Yep. Oh, wait. Do you think you can take care of her body first?"

He nods, snapping his finger and Glory's body explodes into parts before getting set on fire and turning into ash that blows away.

"You need me again, well...I might think about it. I like girls with spunk." He winks at her, ignoring Spike's growl and disappears.

It's silent as they walk. And then:

"...I guess _Glory_ is the one who was dust in the wind!"

Spike groans.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"You'd think they'd come off of their high by now." He comments, looking at the back door where they could hear-even from the back yard-the others having a grand old time singing. He turns back to her. "I'm just thankful it seems to be out of our systems. If I ended up in a duet with Harris-"

He shudders bodily and she laughs. He smiles, almost shyly, at her, taking her hand. His hand is cool and a steadying thing like nothing else could be.

"We did it." She says. Then blinks, her eyes widening. "We really did it, Spike. It's over. Now we can...oh, where did you want to go? Should we have the ceremony here and then have our honeymood abroad or the other way arou-"

His eyes widen and he takes her in his arms, kissing her.

She melts in his arms and kisses him back, smiling as he pulls back, cradling her face gently.

"Wherever you want. Just want you." He whispers.

"Yeah? Cause I feel the same." She murmurs, kissing one of his hands. "Want to hear them say _Mr. and Mrs. William Pratt_."

His throat contracts and the look of awe and love in his eyes humbles her.

"I love you, Buffy."

She leans in to kiss him. "I love you too, Spike." She says, just as soft as him. "I-"

"Guys, guys. I know you wanted some time alone, but Giles is seriously _killing_ some of The Who. Like, his _Behind Blue Eyes_ is-"

"Sod _off_ , Al."

"Spike!" She says, reproachingly, when Al visibly droops. He was like a lil' puppy. And who could hate a little puppy? She turns to look at Al. "We'll be in soon, okay?"

She gives him an encouraging smile and he perks up, smiling.

"Sure, sure. But could you like...hurry? I think Andrew wants to do a duet of _Muskrat Love_ -" He shivers and heads back inside.

It's quiet. But then-

"Ooh, maybe I'll get in a song before Andrew does and sing _Dust in the Wind_."

They both stand.

"You do that and I'm divorcing you." He tells her.

"But we're not even married yet!" She protests.

They start to head inside.

"Could I at least sing _Carry on My Wayward Son?_ "

" _Definitely_ not."

She pouts. "But why not?"

"Cause your lil sis keeps on insisting on watching _Supernatural_. If I have to hear about the sodding angel's missing trenchcoat _one_ more time-"

She stares at him. Then laughs. And then laughs some more, her belly shaking with it.

He chuckles, before turning into large laughter of his own.

" _Mooooom!"_ Dawn exclaims off in the distance. "I think Buffy and Spike went crazy!"

"Oh, honey, I'm sure they didn't. They're just-letting out their feelings differently."

"Oh! Speaking of different," Anya says, her voice barely heard from where they stood. "Xander tried out this new technique in bed last night and I've been trying to figure out to get rid of this crick in my neck-"

"Anya!"

Spike turns to look at her, shaking his head in obvious amusement.

"They're _your_ friends." He says.

She shakes her head. "Nuh-uh. They're family. _Our_ family."

He swallows at that. "Family, huh?"

She nods, taking his hand, feeling a squeeze in return.

"But if you tell Harris I agree, I'm gonna spank you."

Her peal of laughter carries off to the distance, a sound of happiness and joy and _home_.

She was _home_.

\- The End -

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A/N: This was a rollercoaster ride for me.

23 Days of continuous writing. Over 70,000 words in those 23 days.

What a ride.

I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

-PhoenixJustice


End file.
